Lo que dejamos atras
by Carmina Lehahiah
Summary: "Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía a sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás." Sasusaku, Naruhina, Gaamatsu. Humor, drama y mucho romance.
1. Prólogo

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

1. Prologo

El cielo estaba encapotado como lo había estado desde las últimas dos semanas. Sonría con verdadera felicidad, amaba los días lluviosos. La humedad refrescaba el ambiente que resultaba ser su lugar de trabajo el "Hospital Central de Konoha". Ya había tenido varias ofertas de otros lugares pero ella amaba ese hospital, quizás el salario no era muy mucho, lo admitía, pero era el sitio donde siempre se imagino trabajar desde su asiento en la universidad. Un lugar para servir al más necesitado así como lo hacía su gran maestra y admirada doctora, Senju Tsunade.

Sakura…-llamo una mujer de cabellos cortos negros, abriendo la puerta de su consultorio.

Shizune-san – Saludo ella con una sonrisa. – ¿Sucede algo?

A llegado esto para ti –dijo la mujer entrando y mostrándole un sobre.

¡Vaya! –exclamo al ver el fino papel- ¿Qué será? –se pregunto, recibiendo el sobre.

Quizás algún admirador –sugirió picara la mujer llamada Shizune.

No, no lo creo –contesto mientras abría el sobre.

Entonces ¿Qué es? –pregunto interesada…

Ella saco una tarjeta y casi se va de espaldas. Abrió los ojos atónita y de sus labios dejo escapar un fuerte carcajada.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar una chica de cabellos negros azulados y ojos platinados caminaba rápidamente y con precaución bajo la lluvia. Sujetaba con fuerza el paraguas debido a la fuerte brisa que soplaba. El sonido de un violín le hizo detenerse a un lado de la transitada acera. Lo saco y rápidamente contesto.

Si diga – saludo.

Hinata, que bueno que contestas… ¿Qué te parece si esta noche va…

Un Taxi pasó a su lado mojándola con el agua de un charco, haciéndola del susto soltar el celular. El auto paso rápido, ella juro no haberlo visto pasar. "Pero la culpa fue mía, debí haber visto donde me paraba" se dijo. Se agacho rápido y tomo el celular pero este estaba apagado. "Llamare a Kiba-kun cuando llegue a casa". Y así fue en menos de dos cuadras la chica llego hasta el inmenso edificio. Al subir hasta su apartamento y disponerse abrir la puerta se encontró con un sobre, lo tomo y entro rápido a casa.

.

.

.

.

En un colegio apartado del centro de la bulliciosa ciudad de Konoha una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros explicaba atentamente la clase. El tiempo se paso rápido y pronto se lo hizo saber el timbre del recreo.

Pueden salir niños – aviso a los pequeñines quienes se levantaron rápido de sus asientos y salieron del aula. – Ojala fueran así de activos en mi clase.

Lo estás haciendo bien tonta. – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y uniforme policial.

Tenten ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida.

Vine rápido para darte esto – dijo balanceando un sobre en sus manos.

¿Qué es? – Pregunto.

Calma Matsuri, es una invitación –

¿Invitación? –pregunto extrañada.

Si, una invitación de bodas – contesto la mujer policía sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

Leíste esto teme…-dijo sorprendido un rubio de ojos azules bajándose del taxi.

Si, lo he leído Dobe – respondió un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros.

¿De qué te sorprendes Naruto? – pregunto un pelirrojo de ojos verdes llegando junto a ellos. Quien se encargo de pagar al taxi.

¿Ellos? ¿Juntos? ¡Qué demonios! Jamás lo hubiese imagino y eso que somos primos.

Bueno no tendría por qué haberte contado su vida dobe- contesto el azabache.

Los hombres aguardaban en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Bienvenido Sasuke –dijo el pelirrojo.

Gracias, creo…-contesto el pelinegro, Sasuke.

Tenemos que ir…esto no me lo puedo perder. –el rubio comenzó a reírse fuertemente haciendo enojar al pelinegro.

Quieres callarte maldito dobe – le regaño. Pero ni moscas el estaba demasiado contento con la noticia.

Al igual que muchos otros…

Esta Ud. Cordialmente invitado a la boda de

Uzumaki Karin

Hozuki Suigetsu

Nota: antes de la celebración nupcial los novios ofrecerán para sus más llegados amigos una semana de reencuentro a las afueras de la ciudad.

Lugar: hacienda Hozuki

¡Esperamos su grata presencia!

Hola a todos los que se pasaron a leer esta locura.

La idea me llego hace unos días y me dije: tienes que hacerlo.

Espero que les haya gustado…aunque esto tan solo es un abre boca. XD!


	2. Lágrimas de ángel

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**Rapidin segundo capitulo**

**¡si!**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

_2. "Lagrimas de ángel"_

Faltaba poco para que la noche bañara el inmenso cielo de la ciudad de Konoha. Los tonos naranjas con el azul del cielo le daban un aspecto cálido, sin embargo atrás de las montañas unos grandes nubarrones se acercaban, como si estuvieran acechando, persiguiendo o corriendo en su caso al sol que se despedía ese día.

-Lloverá –susurro despacio, sin dejar de mirar el cielo a través del cristal polarizado de la camioneta.

-Si, será una larga noche – contesto el chico que conducía. Un chico de cabellos y ojos profundamente negros.

-Lamento insistirte en que vinieras al baile, se que odias estas cosas y yo…-el chico le sello los labios con su dedo índice.

-No te disculpes – Corto, como siempre con su voz fría.

Ella no pudo resistir encogerse en su asiento con tristeza. Se suponía que ese era el mejor día de su corta vida. Ella, Haruno Sakura de 17 años de edad, se graduó con honores del bachiller y ahora pretendía disfrutar del gran baile de graduación con su mejor amigo y novio Uchiha Sasuke. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo habían sucedido las cosas ese último año escolar.

Pues claro, podía imaginarse estar allí, sentada al lado de Sasuke pero tan solo como su mejor amiga. Se conocían desde pequeños, ellos dos junto a un rubio revoltoso de nombre Uzumaki Naruto compartían estudios desde el kínder, llegando hacer grandes amigos. Ella siempre vio a Sasuke con ojos de amor, aun sabiendo lo frio y desinteresado que resultaba ser su amigo. Creció enamorada de él, pero nunca se atrevió a más. No era capaz de echar a perder su amistad por sentimientos unilaterales, pero…ese día…

"_Terminaba de limpiar el salón. Mientras Takahashi* Matsuri, una de sus compañeras de clases y amiga borraba la pizarra. Sintió la puerta correrse y observo al intruso. Uchiha Sasuke estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con su típica expresión de estreñido, frunciendo el ceño y doblando sus brazos a la altura del pecho. _

_-¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Matsuri._

_- ¿Ya has terminado? – le pregunto a Sakura, ignorando a la otra muchacha. _

_- Aun me falta terminar algunas cosas – respondió._

_Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con irritación y ella le miro extrañada._

_-¿Sasuke te sucede algo? –pregunto acercándose al él._

_- Nos vamos – fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarle de la mano y echarse a correr._

_No entendía que demonios le sucedía al estreñido de su amigo. Se estaba comportando de una extraña manera, la mano fuerte y varonil le apretaba fuertemente su pequeña muñeca. Intento replicar, deshacerse del agarre sin embargo él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Y tampoco podía ser tan mentirosa, la cálida mano le había hecho enloquecer el corazón. _

_Se detuvieron frente al gimnasio, donde aun se escuchaban las voces de los chicos. Reparo entonces en el atuendo del Uchiha, llevaba su uniforme de educación física. La arrastro a la parte trasera del gimnasio, pegándole a la pared y bloqueándole con sus brazos._

_-Andas de novia con Sai… ¿Es cierto? – pregunto irritado._

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Sasuke?-pregunto Sakura muy pero muy confundida._

_-Responde… él lo ha dicho allá dentro-señalo el gimnasio- Dímelo tú ¿es cierto eso?-volvió a preguntar más calmado pero con la rabia en cada palabra._

_-Si fuese cierto… no le veo el asunto de tu actitud.- estaba molesta, Sasuke se comportaba como si fuese un hermano mayor._

_-No voy a dejar que esa copia barata de toque… ¿lo entiendes? – amenazo acercándose más a ella._

_-Somos amigos, no te comportes como un cavernícola hermano mayor. Además no ando saliendo con él. Deja que lo vea, le voy a partir todo lo que se llama cara. – dijo imaginándose a Sai llorar y suplicar porque parara. _

_Estaba en las nubes, imaginando lo grotesco que se vería su cara y lo furiosa que se pondría su amiga Yamanaka Ino por haber tocado a su ángel. No vio el acercamiento del rostro de Sasuke, no tuvo tiempo de predecir ningún movimiento, solo sintió unos cálidos labios presionar fuerte en los suyos y mordisquear su labio inferior luego. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Demonios! –exclamo en su interior, le estaba besando Uchiha Sasuke. La lengua de él se introdujo cuando ella en un descuido por la sorpresa abrió un poco la boca. _

_El beso fue intenso y Sasuke lo ayudo tomándole fuertemente de la cintura pegándole a su cuerpo, dejando a Sakura maravillada con su fuerte dorso. El apasionado beso llego a su final. Él le separo de su cuerpo, dejándole inclinada sobre la pared con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendía y muy acalorada. _

_-Eres mía, solo mía. No quiero escuchar otra tontería de esas – le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Para dar media vuelta y marcharse. Abandonándola, con una alegría y una tristeza fusionándose."_

El sentimiento de tristeza que experimento aquella vez aun le causaba interrogantes, se supone que ella debía haberse sentido muy feliz.

Desde esa vez, ella era novia de Uchiha Sasuke. No hubo proposición pero bien lo sabía Sasuke no era de esos chicos que gritan a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos y ella le bastaba que se lo demostrara en sus besos. Tampoco había te amo o demás palabras de amor, pero tampoco las necesitaba ella sabia _quería creer_ que él le amaba profundamente, como ella siempre le había amado.

-Llegamos – aviso el mirándole por primera vez en todo el rato.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto preocupada. Sasuke le miraba como siempre, pero más allá de esos posos negros estaba instalada una tristeza.

-No pasa nada, entremos – respondió el apartando la mirada bruscamente.

La fiesta de los graduados se llevaría a cabo en el gimnasio del instituto. El cual estaba decorado con flores y guirnaldas blancas. Las mesas llevaban manteles verde agua y los listones de las sillas un verde grama.

Llevaba cerca de media hora en el sitio, sentada en una gran mesa con todos sus amigos. Sasuke se había ausentado para ir al baño y los demás chicos se retiraron por otras circunstancias, dígase chicas, chicas ¡ah claro! Y bebidas.

-Le ha quedado muy bien todo – felicito a una pelirroja y a Matsuri.

-Para que veas que será la mejor diseñadora de interiores – se alabo la pelirroja.

-Karin deja de ser tan egocéntrica… Gracias Sakura – dijo Matsuri.

-Oye Sakura ¿cómo van tus cosas con el Uchiha? –pregunto la pelirroja, Karin.

-Bien, supongo que ahora nos veremos poco pero estoy segura que abra tiempo para la relación sin descuidar los estudios – respondió sonando muy segura de sus palabras.

-Cierto, ha sido aceptado en la ciudad de Suna al igual que Gaara-kun – lamento Matsuri.

-Si, igual que Naruto-kun- hablo por primera vez en la noche una chica de cabellos negros azulados y ojos platinos.

-Es por eso que tenemos que llevar a cabo el plan de hoy – animo Karin.

-¿Qué plan? –pregunto Sakura

-El de que Hinata se le confiese a Naruto y que Matsuri baile con Gaara – respondió una rubia de ojos azules. Yamanaka Ino.

-Si, de esta noche no puede pasar – dijo animada Karin.

-Yo, no se chicas… Naruto ha venido con una chica, seguro es su novia –susurro Hinata

-No son nada, ya lo he confirmado con Suigetsu – contesto Karin sonriendo.

-¡ohhh! – Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Karin con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Desde cuando Karin-san es tan amiga de Suigetsu-kun –pregunto picara Hinata, sorprendió a Karin.

-¿de qué hablas Hina? Y ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera Sakura?

-¡Jajaja! Eres un descuidada Karin – respondió carcajeándose la pelirosa.

-Yo y ese Idiota jamás – aclaro la pelirroja.

-El burro primero – dijo Ino.

-Bueno Ese y yo o yo y ese como sea, jamás…nunca vuelvan a pensar una cosa así- se levanto alterada y nerviosa perdiéndose entre la gente.

-Esa Karin es una loquilla… lo mismo decía Sakura de Sasuke –

-¡oye cerda! – exclamo Sakura.

Aunque el vestido de Sakura era de seda el calor la estaba volviendo loca, como si en vez de un corto vestido llevase una gabardina negra y estuviese bajo el sol. Se disculpo con las chicas -que aun discutían sobre el famoso plan de Karin- y fue al baño.

En el trayecto saludo a varios compañeros y observo a dos de sus compañeros Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari muy acaramelados debajo de las escaleras. Subió las mismas para dirigirse al baño y refrescarse un poco. Arriba Aburame Shino… ¡Aburame Shino! –Susurro sorprendida. El joven misterioso de gafas negras devoraba a besos a una chica y metía sus manos por debajo del vestido de la misma. Se sonrojo ante la escena y paso rápido de ellos hasta localizar el baño.

-¿Qué demonios pasa en esta fiesta? –se pregunto frente al espejo. –Primero Karin –sonrió al recordar la escena de nervios que se monto la pelirroja- y ahora Shino-san. ¡Vaya! –exclamo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Termino de hacer uso del baño y salió esta vez en dirección contraria. No podía presenciar de nuevo el episodio de Shino. El pasillo por el que caminaba era de las oficinas de los profesores. Frente a ellos la estantería de trofeos se alzaba con honor y orgullo. Ella misma se sentía orgullosa de haber otorgado a su instituto dos medallas de oro en las olimpiadas matemáticas. Neji, Lee, Tenten y Sai fueron unos fabulosos compañeros, inteligentes y oportunos. A su derecha esta posicionado el trofeo en Futbol soccer de ese año, donde el primer lugar se leía el nombre de su capitán Uchiha Sasuke…se acerco más para observarlo y entonces…el cristal de la estantería de trofeos reflejaba lo que de seguro estar la puerta de aquel sitio cerrada no hubiese visto jamás.

-Sasuke – susurro, llamando la atención del susodicho y su acompañante.

Todo perdió sonido. Solo pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón romperse y sentir sus ojos nublarse por las malditas lagrimas.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada sola en la mesa que compartía minutos antes junto a sus amigas. Sakura había ido al baño, Karin se había dado a la fuga luego de que todas comenzaran a cuestionar su odio hacia Hozuki Suigetsu. Ino y Matsuri le habían ido a buscar y ella se quedo sola. El plan de Karin aun daba vueltas por su cabeza. ¿Qué valdría confesar sus sentimientos en esos momentos? A solo horas para que su rubio amor se marchara del país. Pero entonces una pequeña vocecita le decía "y si siente lo mismo, si te ama quizás mucho más que tú a él". Imposible, pero esa duda le estaba comiendo el cerebro.

Ella era una chica bonita de cabellos azulados y ojos platinos. Heredera de un poderoso y legendario clan. Sin embargo era la oveja negra de la familia, insegura, tímida y de poco aprecio a sí misma. Quizás era culpa del carácter de su padre o quizás era que de verdad había algo mal en ella. Pero es que no podía vivir con esa expresión de seriedad todo el día, como si lo hacían su primo Neji y su hermana menor Hanabi. Su padre el estricto Hyuga Hiashi estaba decidiendo declinar la potestad del clan para su sobrino.

Para aquellos tiempos cuando era una niña pequeña, muchas veces había huido de casa ante los gritos de su padre y de los ancianos. "Hinata siéntate bien" "Hinata alza la mirada" "ni se te ocurra llorar" "un Hyuga nunca muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, nunca se ve débil ante otros"… las palabras se repetían diariamente. "podrías ser como Hanabi" "aprende de tu hermana menor" "eres un mal ejemplo como hermano mayor"… incluso su hermana le trataba con indiferencia. Pero ese día, como muchos otros de los que había huido en medio del alboroto, el estuvo ahí.

"_Estaba agachada bajo el tobogán, abrazaba su piernas magulladas por las caídas sin importarle si la falda mostraba más. Lloraba como siempre, pidiendo entre susurros por ser como era, por representar tanta vergüenza a su familia. Pedía perdón por no ser una buena hermana mayor, por no ser como Hanabi. Odiaba ser llorona y débil. El sentimiento no dura mucho tampoco, no podía odiarse simplemente porque no podía odiar. Volvía a llorar amargamente, lamentando todo._

_-¿estás bien? – escucho una voz dulce a su lado. –¿te han hecho algo?- volvió a preguntar._

_Ella estaba sorprendida, conocía esa voz. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, el chico más tremendo de la escuela, el mejor amigo de su amiga Sakura, su héroe. Alzo la mirada, observándole a través de las lágrimas. _

_-¡eh! –Exclamo el chico reconociéndola de inmediato.- ¿Por qué estas llorando de nuevo? –no fue una burla o una mala pregunta, solo preocupación._

_- no…no…no es nada – logro responder calmando los sollozos._

_- es muy tarde para estar por aquí, llamare a Sasuke-teme para llevarte a tu casa ¿Vale?-_

_- No… no te preocupes- intento persuadir. No era bueno que ellos la llevaran a casa podría malinterpretarse las cosas. Aunque se ruborizo por los pensamientos. Pero era cierto ella tenía 13 años y ya su padre le había hablado sobre los idiotas que quisieran cortejarla y como ella debía decir que no._

_- no es una ninguna molestia ¡Dattebayou!- dijo sonriente el chico. Causando en ella una reacción ante su acción, sacándole una sonrisa de felicidad luego de tanta pena y lagrimas. _

_- Gracias, Naruto-kun – sonrió agradecida. Por estar allí cuando ella lo necesitbaa, por ser su héroe."_

- ¡Yosh! –exclamo decidida- A por todo hoy y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Se levanto de su asiento decidida a llevar el plan de la noche. Lo hayo a pocos metros de ella, hablando con los chicos. Se planto frente a él con la mirada de todos sobre ella, _y en su escultural cuerpo". _No lo pensó mucho, agarro un vaso de la mesa, el de Suigetsu y se lo tomo.

-¡Hey! Eso era mío, mujer. – dijo Suigetsu.

- Hinata ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunto Naruto, confundido y preocupado.

- Uzumaki Naruto – dijo ella sin titubear. La bebida le caía como anillo al dedo. ¡Al diablo la timidez y los nervios! – Uzumaki Naruto…Yo…-

Al diablo su plan, seguiría el de Karin. Rodeo a trompicones la mesa. La bebida le había caído rápido. Y tomo de la solapa del saco a Naruto, acercándolo a su rostro y plantándole un beso. Su primer beso y el beso. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados y comenzaron a silbar ante el espectáculo.

-Naruto-kun – susurro una chica pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas. El rubio detuvo el contacto y miro a la chica, Hinata también.

Ella era la chica que había ido con él al baile. Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y tomando una pulsera de su mano se la lanzo al rubio.

-No deseo verte jamás, Uzumaki Naruto – grito enojada dando media vuelta y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Sara, espera…-grito el Uzumaki- no es lo que parece. ¡Demonios! – grito furioso- ¿Qué diablo hiciste Hinata? –le grito enojado.

-Yo lo…Lo siento tanto, yo solo deseaba…Quería decirte que te amo- confeso al fin con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Si y decidiste besar antes de saber mis sentimientos. Pues déjame decirte que amo a esa chica y por tu culpa…Agrr –gruño enojado. Dejando a la Hinata allí y corriendo tras la pelirroja.

Suigetsu y Sai no se atrevieron a mirarla y ella agradeció el gesto. Echo a correr fuera del lugar.

Era una idiota, Naruto le odiaba. ¿Pero qué cosa le sucedió? Las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos y sentía las piernas desfallecer. Pero antes de que cayera unos fuertes y conocidos brazos le sujetaron.

-Soy una tonta, soy una tonta – se decía a si misma sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquila Hina, tranquila – calmaba el recién llegado. Tomándola en sus brazos.

-Siempre soy una molestia Kiba-kun – seguía diciendo ella.

-No Hinata, solo estás enamorada, solo eso. – decía el chico arrullándola en su pecho.

.

.

.

.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Se pego con fuerza a la estantería ocasionando llamar la atención de las dos personas que se encontraban dentro de la oficina. Unos ojos negros le miraron con sorpresa.

-Sakura…-susurro Sasuke sacándose a la mujer de encima y caminando hacia Sakura.

-Aléjate…-susurro entre el llanto Sakura – a… aléjate de mí – pidió destrozada.

-Sakura lo siento…yo. – Quien lo hubiese imaginado Uchiha Sasuke se disculpaba, y su mirada estaba llena de pánico y preocupación.

-Deja ya Sasuke-kun. –dijo la mujer mientras se abotonaba la camisa que minutos antes estaba abierta- Esto pasaría. Más ahora que seremos una familia. –siguió diciendo. Aquella mujer era Mitarashi Hanako, la profesora nueva de matemáticas, hermana de la profesora de biología, Mitarashi Anko. La mujer que en más de una oportunidad le había mirada con desdén.

-Sakura…-intento acercarse Sasuke.

-Basta…Basta Sasuke…Aléjate de mi… ¡aléjate! –grito esto último, parándose y corriendo del lugar.

Paso a un lado de Aburame Shino, quien hacia gemir de placer a aquella chica en el pasillo. Casi se lleva por el medio a Shikamaru en las escaleras…aun así no dejo de correr y de sentirse peor al saber que nunca oyó pasos detrás de ella, ni la voz fría y ronca de Sasuke llamarle. Entonces no había nada que decir. Ella fue tan solo una fachada para tapar la verdadera relación con Hanako. Ella fue simplemente un utensilio que usas para algo y luego desechas. Paso entre la muchedumbre, vislumbro entre las lagrimas a Hinata sentada sola en la mesa y se lamento por no poder estar junto a ella. Porque de nunca haber existido nada entre Sasuke y ella, podría haberle hecho compañía esa noche.

El frio viento le golpeo cuando abrió la puerta. Camino tan solo un par de pasos antes de caer de rodillas agotada y rota. Lanzo un llanto de dolor. Quizás el mal de amor no mata, pero ella sentía estar muriendo lentamente. Pronto como si el cielo quisiera acompañarla comenzaron a caer grandes gotas, mojándola rápidamente. Siguió llorando. Escucho el sonido de una moto y unos pasos llegar a esta ella, luego unos brazos alzarla en vilo. Poco después sintió el frio viento mojar sus pies, pues ella estaba abrigada con una chaqueta de cuero. No le importo quien estuviera llevándole pero le agradeció internamente que le abrazara mientras llorara.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro hombres presenciaron las lagrimas de dos ángeles llorar. Un corazón perdió la esperanza y otro se hizo pedazos en segundos. Los que vieron no dijeron nada, los demás aprovecharon su velada. Aun así sabían que dos ángeles lloraban porque el cielo les acompañaba esa noche de final de verano.

.

.

.

.

-Espero vengan todos – dijo una pelirroja siendo abrazada por su chico.

-Si y espero que sea divertido volver a estar juntos de nuevo – dijo él.

-Yo se que algo bueno va a pasar – sonrió ella, segura de sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

*Takahashi: he decidido ponerle apellido a Matsuri porque desconozco si Kishimoto-sensei le ha dado uno o ha dejado a la luz el apellido de la castaña.

Gracias Mitsuki17 y ha Anika-san por haberse tomado la molestia de pasar leer y dejar un comentario, gracias porque aunque no soy de esas que es obsesionada con los Reviews es bueno saber que hay alguien que le gusta lo que escribo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Nos vemos pronto (y espero que sea muy Pronto)

Bye bye.


	3. Luego de Siete años

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

..

.

_3. "Luego de sietes años…"_

El clima estaba cálido, como siempre lo había estado a las afueras de la ciudad. Observo el paisaje rememorando aquellos dulces momentos donde solía ir a ese mismo lugar cada verano. Recordó los días soleados bañándose en el rio, los días lluviosos a finales de agosto y también el sin fin de estrellas que adornaban los cielos cada noche. Una lágrima traicionera se escapo de sus ojos. Aquellos recuerdos donde estaban "ellos" y _"ellos también" _pensó. Un suave gesto de una mano varonil le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto un hombre de ojos y cabellos largos negros. En su mirada se notaba la preocupación.

-Sí – dijo ella acompañando su respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Solo los recordaba a ellos. – lo miro a los ojos para convencerle.

_-¿"ellos"? – _pregunto el hombre intrigado.

-Si, ellos. Mis padres – corto. Volteando de nuevo hacia el cristal de la ventana.

El hombre no dijo nada, tan solo se enfoco en seguir conduciendo. Ella agradeció el silencio. Haruno Sakura era una mujer fuerte, al menos así lo intentaba aparentar, delante de aquel hombre y delante de todos. Pero bien sabía que era…_Soy una mujer rota. _

_ Quien ya no se puede reparar _

No podía decir que aquel evento de su adolescencia le había marcado para hacerla así. Lo comprendió meses después cuando sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas, cuando comprendió que quien había perdido había sido él, no ella. Entendió que aun era joven y como bien dicen el amor no mata. Pero era cierto también que no había vuelto amar a nadie. No como lo amo él. Jamás.

Aquello fue tan solo una fisura. El primer grano de arena en su playa de soledad.

Porque aquella vez no solo perdió a su ser amado, aquel por el que hubiese hecho lo imposible. Perdió un amigo. Uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

Entonces a dos años de estar en la universidad…

El celular no paraba de sonar, tuvo que pedir un pase a los lavabos para atender la llamada.

_Si hubiese atendido a tiempo…Ellos no se hubiesen ido sin despedirse. _

El mal de amor no se podía comparar con lo que sintió aquella vez. Sus padres, los seres que le dieron la vida habían perecido en un accidente de tránsito, así se encargo de reseñarlo los periódicos. Como cualquier accidente. Como una noticia normal.

Entonces, desde aquel momento hay un vacío que es imposible llenar.

Pero en esos momentos estuvo él.

Lo miro de reojo, deteniéndose en cada gesto y detalle de su rostro. Siempre llevaba esa mirada serena, llena de ternura y paciencia para con ella. El fue un pilar importante.

_Estuvo allí las dos veces que he llorado. A sido el único en acompañarme a recoger los escombros._

Conocía los sentimientos detrás de esa mirada bondadosa. Ella misma no podía negar que se sentía protegida y querida estando a su lado, pero él era el hermano mayor del idiota que le rompió el corazón. Era mejor dejar las cosas como amigos que hacerse daño ambos.

_A él no puedo perderlo. Al fin y al cabo es el único compañero que me queda._

Del centro de Konoha a las afueras de la ciudad eran dos horas pero gracias a la astucia y buena conducción de su amigo, llegaron en hora y quince minutos.

-Hemos llegado –dijo el azabache.

-Gracias por venir conmigo Itachi – susurro la pelirosa, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sabes porque he venido – le dijo Itachi, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-Si, y te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es razonable que "él" venga, es amigo del novio – dijo restándole importancia la pelirosa.

-No quiero verte lastimada de nuevo –

-Sabes, a veces tienes que pasar la página. – finalizo, saliendo del auto.

_¡Demonios! ¿A quién quieres engañar?_

_._

_._

_._

Las nubes difusas se extendían por todo el cielo azul, el calor le hacía traspirar fuera de lo normal, aun a pesar de que estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. O quizás la razón de fuerzas mayores se debe a los pensamientos que se estaban formulando en su cabeza.

Más allá de la cháchara de su gran amigo, el pelinegro y cejudo Rock Lee. Maeda* Tenten una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se debatía en trivialidades, como llamaría su amiga rubia Yamanaka Ino, pero para ella era diferente todo el suceso.

Tenten siempre fue una chica poco afeminada, nunca pudo relacionarse bien con las chicas hasta pasados los 12 años de edad y este tipo de amistad se dio por sus amigos varones. Tenten prefería el futbol que las muñecas, los videojuegos a las Boyband…No se podía negar que ella era linda. Sus amigos le repetían constantemente, "debes de comportarte como una señorita Tenten" "Eres linda solo te falta tacto" claro…

En sus 27 años de edad nunca hubo nadie que le mirara o tan solo le coqueteara. Más aun cuando escogió ser policía, porque ya no era la "marimacho Tenten" ahora era la oficial Maeda Tenten, pero jamás la Señorita.

Entonces se preguntaba ¿por qué le había afectado lo que escucho de los labios de su amigo dos noches atrás? Porque le ofendió el hecho de que Hyuga Neji le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras.

"Me siento bien al contarte estas cosas, al fin al cabo no te veo como una chica Tenten. Tu eres mi mejor amigo"

_Soy una mujer, no un chico Neji. No soy tu mejor amigo. _

-Tenten, ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Lee, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

Ella nunca se había detenido a pensar que realmente era una mujer… no cuando algunos de los chicos le platicaban de sus relaciones con chicas en su adolescencia, no se había puesto a pensar en ese entonces que ella era una chica y esas cosas no son de contar a las femeninas. ¿Por qué tomarle importancia ahora? Pensaba ella.

-¡Oye! – Exclamo luego de saberse ignorado.

-Hmm, ¿decías? – pregunto regresando del viaje de sus pensamientos.

-Preguntaba si te sientes bien – dijo Lee.

-Si, lo siento es que el paisaje me distrajo – contesto

.

.

.

¡Sera un viaje fabuloso! Claro, como no.

¿Quién demonios había dicho eso?, pensaba Hyuga Neji, un hombre de cabellos largos castaños y ojos plateados. Iba sentado de copiloto en la VAN, camino a la boda de un viejo amigo que no echaba de menos.

_¿Quién podría echar de menos a ese maldito pervertido?_

Él sí que tenía razones para no hacerlo.

-Por favor Kiba, necesito que pares. Tengo ganas de ir al baño – suplico una rubia de ojos azules, acariciando su vientre de ocho meses.

-No veo baños por aquí, el sol está muy fuerte y he parado hace 15 minutos – contesto un hombre de cabellos castaños y curiosos tatuajes en sus mejillas. Inuzuka Kiba.

-No puedo aguantarme – dijo desesperada la rubia.

-Pues te meas, porque yo quiero llegar ya. No aguanto esta mierda de calor – dijo frustrado el hombre. Neji a su lado bufo con molestia.

-Vamos Kiba para – dijo un azabache con lentes, preocupado. Él era el dueño del auto, Aburame Shino.

-Creo que no fue buena idea la de venirnos todos juntos – susurro una mujer de cabellos negro azulados largos y ojos como perlas.

-¡No! – exclamo enojado Kiba.

-Hey! Le bajas el tono a tu voz perro – amenazo Neji.

-Ella sabe que no tuve la intensión de herirla, incestuoso – replico e insulto el Inuzuka.

-Cuida tus modales bestia, ningún incestuoso. Hinata es como mi hermana. No, ella es mi hermana.

-Pueden dejar de discutir – pidió el dueño del auto.

-Quiero hacer pipi – lloriqueo la rubia.

Hyuga Hinata era tranquila y pocas veces alzaba la voz más allá de lo que la buena educación se lo permitía pero…

-¡Cállense! – grito enojada, callando de inmediato las quejas de todos. – Kiba-kun para, Ino necesita ir al baño, recuerda que está embarazada. Neji-niisan por favor.

-Lo siento, Hinata. – se disculpo, volteando a la ventana avergonzado.

-Ino, Kiba-kun va a parar, pero por favor ya queda poco camino, Kiba-kun odia conducir en este tipo de terreno dificultoso, intenta no hacerlo enojar por favor. –pidió amablemente.

-Lo siento Hinata, es que estar lejos de Sai… me pone así de histérica, lo siento Kiba – se disculpo sinceramente la rubia, Yamanaka Ino.

-Ok, aceptada aunque creo que fui yo el que me pase. – Kiba sonrió a Hinata, quien también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres magnifica, siempre nos calmas en estas situaciones- le susurro Shino a Hinata.

-No creas, enserio esta vez me sacaron de mis casillas – respondió ella ante el alago.

Aburame Shino le vio sonreír alegremente y sonrió el también pero con nostalgia. Recordaba en ella, una amiga tierna y sincera, un libro abierto. De mejillas sonrojadas y dificultad para hablar. Insegura, pero honesta consigo misma. Tímida pero valiente.

-Supongo que las personas cambian – susurro para sí mismo.

.

.

.

Hozuki Suigetsu era un hombre de 26 años de edad. Cabello blanco corto y ojos violetas. Licenciado en Finanzas y economía. Heredero de una prestigiosa familia. Vanidoso y pervertido. Y pronto un futuro esposo y padre. Amigos y familiares se asombraron ante el hecho de ver antes de morir al joven pervertido sentar cabeza. Él también estaba sorprendido del cambio que se dio en su vida.

Pensaba casarse a los 35 años, tener mínimo un hijo y pasar sus días felices en la hacienda de su familia. Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que llevo al muchacho a romper con su propósito?

Ella, Uzumaki Karin, pelirroja de ojos fuego y de un carácter salvaje. Ella, su futura esposa y madre de su hijo.

Se conocieron cuando el llego nuevo a Konoha, el venia de otro país y en su primer día de clases montado en su patineta le había manchado el uniforme a la chica. No habían empezado con el pie derecho. El decía odiarla y ella juraba lo mismo. Sentimientos mutuos repetían. Vivian en guerra todo los días tanto que ya a nadie le era novedad.

Gradualmente fueron creciendo y madurando. Él fue el primero en darse cuenta que más que una atracción de odio o deseos de burlarse de la pelirroja, había escondido en su corazón un sentimiento de fuerzas mayores. Los celos por los continuos coqueteos de ella para con su amigo el popular y frio Uchiha Sasuke. También para los idiotas que se le confesaban cada viernes fuera de la biblioteca.

¿Sabría ella que él le amo desde aquella vez que la vio la sonreír en víspera de navidad?

¿Qué haría ella, si él le dijera que había sido su culpa el que accidentalmente dejara de recibir invitaciones para el baile de la graduación?

Que el planeo ese día, ellos juntos en la cancha de futbol, el conduciendo para dejarla en su casa, el sonriéndole como nunca, ella sonrojada. El dándole su abrigo por la lluvia. El robándole un beso a plena luz de los relámpagos.

Y que ilusos aquellos que nunca sospecharon las miradas cómplices, los sonrojos, los enojos. Despistados que no se dieron cuenta de las palabras mas allá de las palabras dichas, del mensaje escondido en casa roce de "insultos". No los culpaba, el había pasado a vivir luego de graduarse en la universidad a su país natal, Kirigakure.

Mantuvieron todo en secreto no porque les avergonzara, al menos a él. Lo hicieron porque les parecía divertido que nadie se diera cuenta de su estrecha relación.

-Mírate nada mas – decía Kiba riendo.

-Si Karin, pareces un tanque – dijo Lee.

-Cállense imbéciles – dijo enojada la pelirroja.

-Oye Hozuki, con razón el anhelo de casarte rápido te comiste el dulce primero – se burlo Kiba.

Bueno, llegaba momentos en los que hubiese deseado que sus amigos nunca se hubiesen enterado de nada.

-Kiba-kun, por favor – reprendió Hinata dulcemente.

-Y que me cuentan chicos, tenemos dos años sin vernos – dijo Suigetsu.

-He sido ascendido. Ahora tengo mi propio laboratorio –

-Eh? ¿Te siguen gustando esas cosas de los insectos? –pregunto asqueada Karin.

-Se llama entomología Karin – contesto el Aburame.

-Yo he montado la veterinaria al fin y Hinata y Neji incestuoso se van a casar –

-¿Qué? – gritaron los futuros esposos.

-Kiba-kun ya hemos hablado de tus bromas – volvió a reprender, molesta.

-Ya te dije que no soy ningún incestuoso, bestia celosa – replico Neji enojado.

-Celoso, yo – todos rieron al ver las mejillas ruborizadas de Kiba y Hinata desvió sus ojos.

-Bueno ya lo saben pero, Sai y yo nos casamos en diciembre del año pasado. Fue lamentable que no fueran a la boda.- dijo Ino interrumpiendo el momento, la rubia comenzó a llorar.

-Embarazo – dijeron todos.

-Y qué me dices de ti Sakura – Pregunto Karin sin dejar de mirarla a ella y al azabache invitado.

-Estoy trabajando en el hospital central como interna, nada más que agregar- hizo una mueca restándole importancia, para luego sonreír picara – Pero como dice Kiba, ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo. –Rio- cuando me llego la invitación de boda me sorprendí, lo juro pero al llegar y verte con semejante barriga-

-Ja, solo estas envidiosa – replico la pelirroja.

-Envidiosa yo? De parecer una ballena, no gracias. – se burlo la pelirosa.

-Sa…Sakura yo… ¿yo parezco ballena también?- pregunto lloriqueando Ino.

-¡Oh no! – Exclamaron Kiba y Shino.

-La has liado Sakura – le dijo Kiba.

Yamanaka Ino o mejor dicho Uchiha Ino andaba susceptible últimamente, todos necesitaban una dosis de paciencia para con ella. Los primeros meses de su embarazo fueron bien fuertes, Ino entraba en conflicto por todo. Pobre de Sai cuando no cumplía sus caprichos. Ellos, todos se ganaron su parte en el rollo. Pero ahora entrado sus 8 meses de embarazo, lloraba por todo. Si que le había dado fuerte.

-Claro que no – le dijo tiernamente Sakura. – Es ella la ballena, pues seguro que no come balanceadamente como tú si lo haces.

-¡Oye! – exclamo ofendida Karin – Eres una…

Karin iba a replicar a Sakura cuando una fuerte maldición le cortó el momento. Ellos estaban en la sala de la casa, esparcidos en los sillones. Esperando a los demás. Las maletas estaban regadas por el lugar, luego comenzarían a acomodarse.

-¡Maldición! Ese vestido era nuevo – grito una voz enojada.

-Deja las malas palabras mujer – reprendió el fastidiado.

Todos en la sala ya sabían quiénes eran esos.

-A llegado la familia Nara – grito rebosante de alegría un pequeñín de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Suigetsu fue el que abrió la puerta, siendo lanzado al suelo por los gemelos Nara.

-Tío pervertido – saludaron los niños

-¡Oye! ¡Hey! –llamo Suigetsu desde el piso- Temari, quítame a tus plagas.

-Shouta, Asuma – reprendió la mujer. Una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Hola chicos – saludo el hombre a su lado.

Él era Nara Shikamaru, quien en sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña de la manada, la consentida Nara Hikari.

-Tío – extendió sus manos la pequeña hacia el Hozuki.

-Hikari-chan – dijo el tomándola en brazos.

-¿Cómo han estado estos días? –pregunto bostezando y sentándose en un sofá el padre.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? – regaño la mujer. – Anda a bajar las maletas.

Ella era Sabaku no Temari, una mujer ruda y autoritaria. Él era la vagancia en carne viva. Como la unión de Suigetsu y Karin, esta fue otra que nadie más entendió. Ellos eran polos opuestos. Aunque debía de a ver algo, pues llevaban una solida familia desde hace 7 años. Si, se casaron dos meses después que se graduaron del bachiller.

"Para que no se notara la panza" decía siempre Hozuki.

.

.

.

Aun faltaban los demás invitados, como los profesores y viejos compañeros. Estaban en la sala de la casa, riendo y recordando aquellos momentos en el instituto.

-Kakashi-sensei siempre llegaba tarde – decía Hinata.

-Aun lo hace, hasta a sus citas con el doctor. – dijo Sakura riendo.

-Jamás cambiara –

-Como nosotros…-susurro Shino.

-Cierto, aun seguimos siendo los mismos de la banda –

-Sí, estoy seguro que aun podemos hacer esas misiones nivel ninja junto a Jiraiya-sensei. –Kiba estaba babeando al recordar.

-¿Misiones nivel ninja? – pregunto Shouta.

-¿Qué eran esas misiones Mamá? –pregunto Asuma.

-Algo que aun no estás en edad de saber. ¡Kiba! No perviertas a mi hijo – en vano fue su regaño, el muchacho estaba en las nubes.

-Se avecina una fuerte lluvia – hablo por primera vez en la tarde Itachi.

-Creo que ya llego – dijo Tenten desde la ventana.

A fuera grandes gotas de lluvia caían, el cielo aun se veía algo azul mientras era barrido por los nubarrones.

-Pensé que estaría soleado hoy – Karin estaba frustrada por las constantes lluvias.

-Que les parece si aprovechamos y les muestro las habitaciones…Vamos – Suigetsu se levanto.

-Quiero la mía con vista a la entrada- pidió Tenten.

-No yo quiero la mía con vista a la entrada – le siguió Lee.

-Chicos hay una sola con vista a la entrada. –

-Pues esa será mía… ¡Viva la llama de la juventud! – grito Lee subiendo las escaleras con su maleta.

-Ven aquí, Maldito. He dicho que esa será mi habitación – le persiguió Tenten.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras en busca de sus habitaciones deseadas. Con Maleta en mano Sakura subió, camino por el largo pasillo de la segunda planta, encontrándose con que ya la mayoría estaba llena. Y las demás eran muy espaciosas. Al final del pasillo vislumbro la habitación perfecta. Esta daba a un lado de la casa y tenía un pequeño balcón. Una cama matrimonial más no de esas grandes. Dejo la maleta al pie de la cama y se lanzo en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cansada? – pregunto Itachi recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Si muy, muy cansada – dejo salir de sus labios demostrando la fatiga.-

-Oye Itachi me echas una mano para revisar las habitaciones – pidió Suigetsu.

-De acuerdo…Sakura te dejo mis cosas, dormiré al lado – dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar antes de irse.

-Idiota – susurro avergonzada.

Estaba pensando en lo perfecto que sería leer sentada en el balcón de esa habitación cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquella canción pegajosa del momentos "oppa gangnam style" era el móvil de Itachi. Como era ya costumbre cogió el móvil y contesto.

-Alo – saludo.

-Itachi, necesitamos tu ayuda, nos hemos quedado varados en mitad del camino esta maldita lluvia no nos deja avanzar.

_Naruto – pensó._

Cuanto no había pasado desde la última vez que escucho a Naruto. Exactamente 7 años.

-Por favor ven pronto, me estoy quedando sin baterías y el te…- se había quedado sin baterías.

Itachi estaba ocupado ayudando a Suigetsu y los demás. Además tenía ganas de ver a su mejor amigo luego de tanto. Así que tomo la llave de la VAN de Shino y salió al rescate.

.

.

.

Maldecía una y otra vez en su mente, mientras se paseaba la mano por los cabellos y abrazaba a su pequeña, la cual templaba de miedo por los truenos. El que iba de conductor, no dejaba de golpear una y otra vez el volante. Su hijo miraba entretenido las gotas caer por la ventana y su mejor amigo…

-Itachi, necesitamos tu ayuda, nos hemos quedado varados en mitad del camino esta maldita lluvia no nos deja avanzar. – decía un rubio atropellando las palabras. - Por favor ven pronto, me estoy quedando sin baterías y el teme de tu hermano se está desesperando, Yuki está asustada, Gaara se quiere tatuar también el volante, el único que la está pasando bien es el teme-junior, por favor el auto no quiere avanzar…SOS Itachi, SOS- retiro el móvil de su oreja dándose cuenta que estaba apagado. – No…ahora si se ha quedado sin baterías.

-Pues ruega que Itachi haya escuchado tu SOS – le dijo el conductor. Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y peculiar tatuaje en su frente. Sabaku no Gaara.

-Si porque mi princesa está asustada y todo ha sido culpa tuya, Dobe. – dijo un pelinegro de ojos negros.

-¿Mía? –

-Si, tenias que cerciorarte si el auto tenía o no la suficiente gasolina para aguantar el viaje. –

-¡oh! – exclamo indignado el rubio. Uzumaki Naruto. –Disculpe usted por no ser tan perfecto como lo es su persona.

-¡Ya basta! – sentencio enojado el pelirrojo. – Esperemos por Itachi. Tanto El rubio como el azabache bufaron molestos.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y alrededor no se escuchaba nada aparte de la lluvia y los truenos. Y para completar el panorama ya se estaba oscureciendo. Pero de repente.

-Ha llegado, ha llegado – Aviso feliz el rubio señalando las luces frente a ellos.

-Ese Aniki-baka – susurro relajado y esbozando una sonrisa de lado Sasuke. – Vamos princesa ha llegado el tío Itachi por nosotros.

Naruto sin esperar más, abrió la puerta del copiloto, saliendo bajo la lluvia agitando su mano. Del recién llegado auto, se bajo ella. El pequeño Kenta Uchiha de 6 años abrió la puerta y salió también.

-Kenta, no salgas aun – regaño su padre. Fallido intento.

-Vámonos padre, es la novia del tío Itachi – dijo el niño.

-Gracias por venir a salvarnos, gracias te adoro, eres la mejor – gritaba eufórico el rubio.

"_Tío Itachi" _pensó ella.

"_¿Novia? ¿Por qué conoce el dobe la novia de mi hermano? Hasta mis hijos". _ Pensó el

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a Todos aquellos que me siguen…

Espero que así como los capítulos anteriores este les haya gustado.

Tarde un montón para subirlo, pues tenía planeado hacerlo antes pero el tiempo no me dio.

A si como he hecho con Matsuri, a Tenten a falta de apellido le he dado uno que me llamo la atención: Maeda*

Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencias, critica, pueden dejar cordialmente un comentario para ello.

Hasta la próxima

Bye bye ;)


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?...Espero que bien. **

**Un poco más rápido que el anterior aquí les dejo otro capitulo**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

_4. "Sentimientos encontrados"_

Los sentimientos son libres y traicioneros. Juegan a dos caras, nunca puedes descifrarlos con facilidad y cuando lo haces se convierten en un peso que puede jugar en tu contra en cualquier momento. Ya lo dije, son libres.

Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre de 26 años de edad, bien portado. De ojos negros e igual su cabello, características físicas inigualables de todo el Clan Uchiha. Graduado de derecho con todos los honores en la prestigiosa universidad de Sunagakure. Presidente del Bufet de abogados, la empresa familiar "Sharingan" una de las más importantes del país del fuego. No era un hombre de piedad, era todo un hombre hecho y derecho que tenia la carga pesada de llevar en sus hombros la responsabilidad de su familia, del honor Uchiha.

Comúnmente era tildado de frio, egocéntrico y de perfeccionista. Serio y responsable se definía el mismo. Difícilmente alguien podría sacarle una sonrisa, aunque había sus excepciones, como su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto, el podría hacer que el carácter sereno del moreno se alterara con una simple palabra, "Teme" al cual él respondía con un "Dobe" seguido de improperios y luego de estar satisfecho con su cometido, sus labios se curveaban en una linea delgada, una sonrisa de superioridad, burla, pero también amistad.

Sin embargo los soles que alumbraba cada mañana la vida sombría del azabache eran dos pequeñines, Kenta y Yuki, sus dos hijos. Por ellos había sacrificado muchas cosas, por ellos había herido un corazón sincero que supo que le amo, como nunca una mujer le amo jamás. Y el cual el también amo. Lo supo tarde cuando la herida era muy profunda para sanar.

Nadie excepto Naruto, sabía lo que realmente había sucedido luego del baile de graduación. Ni siquiera su hermano Itachi, el cual de antemano le odiaba por haberse fijado en ella. Los sentimientos de su hermano no eran ningún secreto para él.

Pero las heridas no se pueden borrar, tampoco al tiempo puede dársele marcha atrás. Aun así…Durante todo el camino a la hacienda de su viejo amigo, no, desde que había regresado de Sunagakure, había mantenido sus emociones bajo control. Estaba mentalizado para cuando los recuerdos quisieran volver, para que cuando le viese tan solo fingiese que ella solo había sido una vieja amiga, una de esas que se olvidan con el paso de los años.

Jamás espero entonces, que sus propios sentimientos le traicionaran de esa manera.

Salió del auto rápidamente para detener a Kenta, su pequeño de 6 años de edad. Este pequeñín era tan parecido a él, igual de testarudo e independiente. Además de malhumorado.

- Kenta hable claramente – regaño el azabache a su hijo. Este solo volteo el rostro haciendo un buchero de enfado.

Llevo su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaría su hermano, siendo asfixiado por Naruto. Y sí había alguien siendo asfixiado por el Dobe de su amigo pero no era su hermano.

-Sakura – Susurro. Aquellas palabras le quemaron la garganta.

El corazón le latió rápido. Podía sentir la lluvia disipándose en la oscura noche. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos de la sorpresa. Y el corazón palpito lento cuando pudo ver su fría e indiferente mirada sobre la suya. El órgano bombeador de sangre que segundos antes latió acelerado, le dolía profundamente. Le observo desviar la mirada, esa verde mirada que tanto le gustaba. Otro dolor a su pecho.

"_Tranquilízate, tranquilízate" _se repetía internamente.

.

.

.

Cuando contesto el celular de Itachi, no se imagino escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, un amigo y hermano que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver, sin escuchar. Uzumaki Naruto, su rubio y sorpresivo amigo de la infancia. Sin importarle si Shino se molestaba o no, tomo las llaves de su auto, yendo al rescate.

-No se puede ver mucho…-dijo para sí

La noche tenia minutos de haber hecho acto de presencia sobre aquellas tierras, la lluvia estaba menos violenta que antes, pero aun así, el cielo aun estaba cargado de nubarrones. Se venía a venir una nueva tormenta.

-Naruto no aprende, apuesto que no verifico si el auto tenía suficiente gasolina para hacer el viaje-

Sonrió recordando a su amigo. Ese tonto rubio. Naruto había significado para ella tantas cosas que simplemente no entendía como no pudo fijarse en el. Era atento y también gracioso, le respetaba –al menos lo suficiente- y por si fuera poco hubo su momento en que solía decir que la amaba.

"_Quizás así no funcionen los sentimientos" _Pensó con tristeza al recordar las lagrimas de Hinata al ser rechazada por su rubio amigo.

Ella sabía cuanto amaba Hinata a Naruto, quizás no más que la propia muchacha pero si tenía en cuenta que Hinata hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por él. Pero los sentimientos no se pueden controlar y con ellos mucho menos los de las demás personas.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco para despejar los dolorosos recuerdos. _"Itachi…no debes preocupar a Itachi, se fuerte Sakura" _se regaño.

Condujo por 15 minutos hasta distinguir a un lado de la carretera las parpadeantes luces de un auto. Con mucho cuidado freno a escasos metros de este. Aseguro su chamarra antes de Salir.

Del otro auto salió su amigo. El rubio vestía unos jeans azul claro y una camisa de vestir blanca, o por la oscuridad así parecía. Este agitaba su mano, mientras corría hacia ella.

-Tú…-susurro con ternura y nostalgia. Sonriendo luego mostrando sus blancos dientes. – Gracias por venir a salvarnos, gracias te adoro, eres la mejor- dicho esto se lanzo abrazarla.

-Siete años Naruto, siete años sin saber de ti – la voz se le quebró, y pudo sentir varias lagrimas rodar por su mejilla. El rubio se separo, limpiándolas y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo, con los ojos húmedos también.- Pero ya estoy aquí.-sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa única de él.

"_Quizás esto fue lo primero que enamoro a Hinata, su sonrisa" _le sonrió también.

Desvió la mirada del rubio al sentirse observada por alguien. A un lado de la puerta trasera del auto, un niño de ojos negros al igual que su cabello le miraba fijamente. Su corazón se paralizo al recordar en esos ojos otros idénticos.

Era como observar una vieja fotografía que guardaba en las cajas de recuerdos. Entonces…

Escucho la voz que debía acompañar esa mirada, ronca y seductora. Pero también llena de preocupación, en un tono suave de molestia. Y lo vio, salir del auto y mirarla como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Sintió el corazón acelerado. Y el hueco que estaba allí hacerse más hondo.

"_Se fuerte Sakura" _se dijo con firmeza internamente. Cambio su mirada de sorpresa a una fría e indiferente. Giro el rostro para ver al rubio.

_-_Debes irnos, antes de que se haga más tarde- le dijo al rubio. Este asintió y se encamino de vuelta al auto sin gasolina.

Naruto le hecho una rápida mirada a su amigo, sabiendo lo duro que había sido para él verse de nuevo con la pelirosa. Tomo al pequeño Uchiha de la mano para llevarlo a la VAN.

-Ya nos vamos papi – dijo la pequeña niña asomando su cabeza azabache. Mirando expectante a su padre.

El cual salió de su trance al escuchar a su hija. Sin decir nada la tomo en brazos, sacándola del auto y caminando en pasos cortos y lentos hacia la VAN.

Sabaku no Gaara Observo todo desde el auto. Suspiro, "_lo que se viene no está fácil"_ fue lo pensó. Salió del auto también.

El azabache aun con sus revoltijos de sensaciones ayudo a Gaara a subir las maletas al nuevo transporte.

.

.

.

-Entonces dices que no entiendes ¿Correcto? – pregunto Karin mientras leía una revista. – No entiendo que no entiendes.

-¡oh vamos! yo no tengo porque sentirme así. Ni siquiera he podido mirarlo a la cara desde que llegamos aquí – dijo Tenten desesperada.

-Eso es fácil de saber. Neji es diferente – le dijo Ino.

-Obviamente es mi mejor amigo – excuso.

-No hablo de eso, tú misma lo has dicho hace unos minutos. Odias que Neji piense que eras su mejor amiga –

-No, odio que piense que soy un chico. –

-Sabes Tenten, es normal que tengas este tipo de pensamientos, porque efectivamente no eres un hombre, eres una chica, una mujer.

-Como dice Karin, no ha nada de malo en que te enojes – se unió a la conversación la peli azul, Hyuga Hinata.

Observo a sus amigas, se dio vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo. Sentía algo que le estaba quemando por dentro, una sensación extraña. Era rabia, enojo y mucha furia. Con Neji y consigo misma. Estaba clara que ningún hombre le buscaría a ella, una chica que disfruta cosas de chicos, una chica que no sabe comportarse coquetamente y que odia los tacones y las faldas. Y lo peor de todo es que hasta su mejor amigo, opinaba lo mismo. Ella no era una chica común, era un amigo, era lo más cercano a un chico.

-Soy un desastre como mujer – exclamo ahogando un grito de frustración contra el colchón.

-Deja de lamentarte, aun eres joven – le dijo su amiga Hinata, acariciándole los hebras sueltas del cabello.

-¡Lo tengo! – grito Karin, levantándose de golpe del sillón de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ino.

-Vamos ayudarte Tenten, al final de esta semana juro por mi honor que haremos de ti todo una señorita. Tan coqueta y atrevida que hasta el mismo Neji babeara por ti. Realzaremos tu bella – juro con la mano derecha en el corazón la pelirroja.

-Por tu forma de ser…Hmmm, será todo un reto – medito la rubia.

-Pero lo haremos, claro que sí. – Hinata le sonrió dulcemente.

-Eh, cuento con ustedes – dijo insegura Tenten.

Insegura y asustada, cuando Uzumaki Karin desarrollaba alguna loca idea, esta podía traer consecuencias magistral, sino pregúntenle a Matsuri y a Hinata. Pero que lograría perdiendo… Nada perdía al intentarlo.

.

.

.

Mientras las mujeres estaban atrincheradas en una de las habitaciones, los hombres se encontraban en la sala de la casa, esparcidos en los sillones con una cerveza en la mano, a excepción de Itachi.

-Aun no entiendo algunas cosas Hozuki, tú y Karin…-dijo Kiba. El nombrado sonrió.

-Se sorprenderían de saber cuánto llevamos juntos. Quizás las cosas en un principio no se dieron bien, pero me ha hecho muy feliz – sonrió como todo un hombre enamorado.

-La amas- Itachi no preguntaba lo obvio. Sino que respondía la pregunta que tenían los demás en la punta de la lengua.

-La amo. Cómo no amarla –confeso dejando escapar una risilla. – ¿Y qué hay de ti? –Pregunto a Itachi.

-Cómo no amarla- sonrió con ternura.

-Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, no crees que sea hora de cruzar la linea- insinuó seriamente Neji.

-No fue Sasori, ni tampoco ese doctor nuevo, Yamato si mal no recuerdo, pero puede llegar el día en que llegue otro. Y tú entonces te quedaras sin saber si lo de ustedes hubiese funcionado.- el turno esta vez fue de Shino.

-No están fácil como piensan ustedes- se levanto, paseando por el lugar.

-Nada es fácil cuando se trata de amor…-le aseguro Kiba.

-Lo sé, pero el mismo miedo de perderla que siento yo, es lo mismo que sientes tú Kiba. –El nombrado le miro interrogante- no, no lo quieras negar. Lo mismo te pasa con Hinata-chan.

-Sí bestia, no es ningún secreto- confirmo Neji.

Itachi desvió la mirada a la ventana. La lluvia ya había dejado de caer y afuera los pequeños arboles que rodeaban la casa se mecían con el viento.

Gruño internamente por culpa de las palabras de los mocosos. Le enojaba el hecho que ellos, más jóvenes que él, señalaran su actitud de mantenerse bajo perfil. Ellos no entendían, que mas allá de confesar sus sentimientos había que pensar y razonar si eso haría bien o mal para la relación que mantenían. No podía simplemente perderla por sus sentimientos egoístas.

Hizo las manos puños, apretando con fuerza marcándosele los nudillos. Todo al recordar cuando la pelirosa salía con su amigo, el pelirrojo y mujeriego Sasori. Le había dicho hasta el cansancio lo mujeriego y pervertido que era el tipo, quien más que el, que era amigo del hombre para conocerlo. Pero ella no escucho, ella pensaba que él le quería proteger como cuando se cuida a una hermana menor. Y no, lo que él sentía eran celos al verla sonreír con el otro. Al saber que ella no dormía en su casa sino en la del pelirrojo. Estuvo satisfecho cuando todo entre ellos acabo y aliviado también al ver que aquella relación no había dejado secuelas en Sakura.

Recordó. El no peleaba contra Sasori, ni contra el doctor coqueto que trabaja en el hospital con Sakura. No, el peleaba contra los sentimientos escondidos que guardaba la pelirosa para con su hermano. Su enemigo no era el tiempo, ni otros hombres, sino su propio hermano.

Su hermano menor. Aquel que había sacrificado su sueño por los de él.

.

.

.

El camino a la haciendo Hozuki fue en total silencio. Sakura mantenía la mirada puesta en lo poco que se podía ver de camino. Logro mantenerse serena, pero no sabía cuánto podía durar.

A su lado el pelirrojo intentaba hallar una emisora que lo entretuviera en el camino. En la parte de atrás, Sasuke sostenía en sus piernas a la niña quien se había quedo dormida. Naruto molestaba al pequeño.

-Eres un amargado Dattebayou! – bufo molesto el rubio.

-Tú eres un dobe, tío naruto. – contesto el pequeño Uchiha con prepotencia.

Escuchar al niño era como escuchar a Sasuke cuando pequeño. Ya naruto era clase aparte, pues se llevo la sorpresa de saber que este no había cambiado en nada los siete años.

-Teme, dile al peque que respete a su tío – se quejo el rubio con el padre.

Este no respondió, llevaba todo el recorrido sin despegar la mirada de la pelirosa. Sakura sabía que era observada, pero para su asombro aquello no resulto desestabilizador. Por lo menos una mirada del Uchiha no iba a resultar incomodo.

-Maldita sea, no consigo ninguna buena emisora-se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Ya, calma. Estamos llegando.- Hablo por primera vez en todo el viaje.

Sasuke soltó un respingo al escucharla. Su voz sonaba clara sin rastro del tono chillón de antaño.

Como lo aviso ella, la casa comenzó a vislumbrarse ante ellos.

-Es muy grande- alago el rubio.

-Sí, tiene su encanto- ratifico Gaara.

Sakura parqueo el auto frente a la casa. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que decidió bajarse del auto.

-Avisare a los demás que…que han llegado- la fuerza comenzaba agotarse.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, topándose con la mirada de Itachi. Este reía a carcajadas con los demás hombres en la sala. Ella desvió la mirada, caminando rápidamente hasta las escaleras.

El Uchiha mayor le observo detenidamente subir las escaleras.

Ella iba a mitad de escaleras cuando escucho a Naruto saludar efusivamente a los demás.

Itachi desvió su mirada hacia los recién llegados y luego a Sakura, quien siguió subiendo las escaleras. El azabache fue tras ella.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura bajo del auto, Naruto le había preguntado si estaba bien, él tan solo asintió. Pidió tanto al rubio como al pelirrojo que se llevaran a sus hijos con ellos. Estaba solo en el auto. Se paso al asiento del conductor, dándose cuenta que aun la pelirosa usaba el mismo perfume con olor a fresas. Inhalo todo lo que pudo, queriendo guardarlo en su memoria. Apoyo las manos en el volante dejando caer su cabeza en ellas, derrotado.

¿Cuánto no había dicho que una situación como esa no le causaría ningún problema?

Y ¡Maldita sea! No solo era un problema. Era todo un caos en su mente y corazón. Era revivir las mismas escenas una y otra vez.

Ella sonriendo, ella llorando. Ella besando sus labios, ella herida. Ella susurrando te amos, ella suplicando por que se alejara.

El dolor estaba allí, aun no se había ido. Habían pasado siete años y estaba allí.

¿Quién lo iba a entender? Nadie.

Se sentía solo, como nunca. Herido también, porque pudo ver indiferencia en los ojos de ella. Ni siquiera le odiaba. Ella había rehecho su vida con Itachi. Con su hermano. Aquel que siempre la quiso.

No podía odiar a Itachi tampoco, al fin de cuentas su hermano había recogido el desastre que el dejo con su decisión.

Pero a pesar de todo, el hueco de su corazón. Aquel que se hacía más grande cada noche que se hallaba solo, abría una zanja más grande y honda.

.

.

.

Estaba encerrada en la habitación, parada en medio de ella sin saber qué hacer. Podía sentir el nudo en su garganta. Punzante y latente. Llevo sus manos a sus cortos cabellos, despeinándolos. Queriendo tranquilizarse.

"_Tiene hijos…ha hecho su vida así sin más. ¿De qué te lamentas tú?" _se dijo a sí misma.

-Sakura- escucho a su espalda, pues ella le da la espalda a la puerta.

-Tienes unos sobrinos muy lindos- no supo que más decir.

-Lo siento, yo nunca te hable de ellos- la verdad todo lo que tenía que ver con su hermano menor, era tabú para ambos.

-Tranquilo…-dijo volteando a verlo.

Itachi rápidamente encontró en los ojos verdes de Sakura la agonía que escondía siempre. Vio el corazón apretujado de remiendos. Sangrando aun. El quería sanarlo, llenarlo con su amor. Dejarle saber que ella era única, especial.

-Te amo- confeso en medio de los pensamientos. Su voz se escucho suave en la pequeña habitación.

-Lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo. Una sonrisa rota

Sus sentimientos egoístas lo llevaron a acortar la poca distancia entre ellos, inclinando un poco el rostro hasta parar a dar con los labios rosas de ella. Una presión suave y placentera. Sakura se permitió también ser egoísta, hacer oídos sordos a sus pensamientos, a su corazón que deseaba otros labios. Le dio paso al sentimiento egoísta del placer y también a ese oculto sentimiento fuera de las heridas, el cual latía acelerado.

Sasuke fue egoísta en ese entonces…Itachi se aventuro a serlo por primera vez…y Sakura también.

.

.

.

Por aquí otra vez Jejeje.

Quiero hacer unas aclaratorias.

Primero que nada, un gracias para los que dejan un comentario, enserio gracias.

La aclaratoria: Esto va dedicado a la seguidora Danny; quizás el hecho de que Sasuke tenga hijos resulte un poco incomodo porque se está acostumbrado a verlo como un codiciado soltero. Pero en el caso de esta historia sus hijos son parte de un complemento especial. Además cabe aclarar, que el hecho de que Sakura no tenga nada con Itachi, no quiere decir que no haya salido con otros chicos. Como veras este capítulo muestra esa parte de su vida.

Otro punto, la historia es un Sasu-Saku por ende Sakura aun debe de sentir algo por Sasuke. El cual es un sentimiento confuso y doloroso pero también lleno de amor. Pues ella y Sasuke antes de novios fueron amigos. Estos sentimientos van a sufrir de nuevo una metamorfosis en la semana que pasen juntos.

Con el hecho de hacer sufrir a Sasuke, el solo está sufriendo. No quiero poner ni buenos ni malos. Sasuke tomo una decisión importante en su vida, que se sabrá más adelante. Una decisión que lo hizo herir a Sakura. Mujer que el aun todavía ama.

Y al igual que tú también considero injusto que Sakura sea la única que sufra por amor y se arrastre por Sasuke. En este relato Sakura y Sasuke son dos personas que tienen una historia que contar, al igual que sentimientos confusos y dolorosos que puede tener cualquier.

Espero aclarar tus incomodidades. ;)

Ahora con respecto a subir prontito, pues eso también depende de la musa, ¡Bendita musa! Ella le da por desaparecer, y créanme aunque tenga mis mejores intenciones…no viene cuando tengo tiempo y ganas de escribir.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Bye bye…


	5. Larga noche

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola a todas…He tratado de subir este capítulo antes pero mi cuenta en fanfiction me estaba dando problemas.**

**Aquí lo tiene, el capitulo cinco. **

**Quizás-no es una promesa, promesa- suba un capitulo el fin de semana, ya que llevo adelantado algo. Jejeje**

**^.^**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

Capitulo 5

"La noche más larga"

El viaje había sido agotador, aunque últimamente todo se había vuelto muy agotador en su vida. Llevar la empresa familiar y lidiar con otra en expansión no dejaba mucho tiempo libre. ¡Qué bien la había caído la boda de Karin!

Quien le viera ahora diría que Hyuga Hinata nació para los negocios. Hasta esos que no aprobaban la decisión de Hiashi, -su padre-, de dejarle al mando de todo. La empresa familiar de los Hyuga, "Byakugan", era una red hotelera y ahora gracias a las inversiones de la nueva presidenta, expandiría sus negocios también al gourmet. Especial cooperación entre ella y el mejor Chef de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi.

Luego de muchos años, logro entender a su padre. Aquel hombre cargaba con un peso inmenso en su espalda, como ella ahora lo hacía. No solo era pensar en el bienestar de la empresa, también era pensar que cualquier mala inversión podría ocasionar que se perdiera todo el esfuerzo que su familia había hecho por años para mantenerse donde estaban. Era cuestión de honor.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. Empañando el cristal de la ventana. Ella estaba sentada en la misma, con sus piernas a la altura de sus exuberantes pechos. Con la mirada plateada fija en la inmensa vegetación que rodeaba el lugar. Sonrió. Karin le había comentado horas antes que en esas áreas se acostumbraba a alquilar posadas para pasar vacaciones. Precisamente eso haría ella, claro traería a su hermana menor con ella. Ambas necesitaban una buena dosis de relajación.

Como había dicho minutos antes Karin, la lluvia solo había cesado para dar paso a una tormenta mas salvaje. Las grandes gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban fuertemente en la ventana y los arboles se mecían furiosos, una que otra vez un relámpago iluminaba el cielo y los truenos los anunciaban.

Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante- permitió, sin perder la vista de la ventana. Escucho reír al visitante y dio vuelta para saber que quería. – ¿Sucede algo Kiba-kun? –pregunto al hombre que le miraba preocupado.

—No pasa nada cariño- respondió dulcemente, acercándose a ella.

—Porque será que no me convences- dudo ella mirándolo a los ojos, deseando encontrar la verdad.

—Él ha llegado- susurro, fiero y con rencor.

—Él…-susurro ella, más bajo que lo habitual. Su voz fue indescifrable para Kiba.

—Puedes cenar aquí si quieres, yo lo hare contigo-Ofreció

— ¿No saldré de la habitación en toda la semana por que el está aquí?-pregunto cansada de tanta protección. – Entendió que pienses que esta situación pueda herirme de nuevo, aprecio tus intensiones Kiba-kun, pero…han pasado siete años, esta es la boda de mi amiga y Uzumaki Naruto no la va arruinar, no va arruinar mis relajantes vacaciones. –Sonrió a su amigo- ¿por quién me tomas? –le pregunto burlona.

—Oh! Se me olvidaba, es usted la presidenta de Byakugan, la malvada jefa.- Kiba le siguió el juego, sonriéndole también.

—Y usted un muy mal asistente- le miro con fingida furia. Duraron aproximadamente unos segundos antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.- Estaré bien Kiba-kun.

—Lo sé, creo que el que estará mal seré yo- le dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. –Cualquier cosa, aquí está tu asistente. – alzo el pulgar y le guiño el ojo.

Hinata se echo a reír de nuevo. Inuzuka Kiba, su salvaje amigo había sido un gran hermano para ella. Cuando le rompieron el corazón aquella vez, el le prestó su hombro sin preguntar qué había pasado. Tampoco es que no lo supiera, todos lo sabían. Ella estaba enamorada del joven mas revoltoso y el numero uno en sorprender a la gente, el vándalo como le decía su primo. El rubio de ojos azules Uzumaki Naruto.

Incluso estuvo allí, cuando su padre le llamo a mitad de la cena en casa de su otro amigo Aburame Shino. Él la acompaño a casa y espero a que saliera del despacho de su padre. El fue el primero en felicitarla por su pronto ascenso a la presidencia de la empresa. También estaba allí, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cansada para olvidar la clase y soltar una sarta de palabrotas. El a pesar de tener sus propios asuntos, no dudaba en dejar a medio revisar cualquier animalito y largarse al otro lado de la ciudad, todo por ella.

La ha aceptado, tal cual es ahora. Pues Hinata ha aprendido a ser más fuerte, decidida, temeraria.

—Vamos a comer Kiba-kun- dijo, tomándole la mano.

Kiba sonrió con alegría. Itachi tenía razón, por el miedo de perder a su amiga, había callado por años lo que sentía por ella. Había reservado todo ese amor que le profesaba, para no herirla con sus palabras, para no salir lastimado. Por eso agradecía que ella comenzara el contacto, que ella no descubriera lo que causaba en el. Que ella mantuviera sus delgados dedos enroscados en los suyos, aun cuando él le apretara suavemente, demandado un sentimiento que no se trasmitía mas allá de lo que quisiera que fuese posible.

"_Somos un par de idiotas, Itachi_" pensó, bajando a la primera planta de la casa, de la mano de su ser más amado. Bueno, más amado luego de Akamaru.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto podría resultar ser el hombre más desesperante del planeta, algunas veces irresponsable, uno que se toma las cosas a la ligera. Pero también comprometido con sus ideales, fiel a sus amigos, fuerte, un hombre que jamás retrocede a su palabra. Y en aquellos momentos, un hombre que siente mucho más que simple pena por su amigo, su mejor amigo.

El nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, no significaba para el rubio, el millonario abogado, el más importante de Suna y Konoha, no. Sasuke era un hermano, aquel que había derramado lagrimas en su hombro, el mismo que lo sostuvo años atrás cuando el también pensó que todo había terminado.

El mejor que nadie conocía de cerca lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón de su amigo. Él estuvo presente en cada uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Tomo a Yuki, la melliza de Kenta, una pelinegra de ojos negros brillantes y grandes, ojos que se encontraban cerrados debido al sueño. Gaara su amigo pelirrojo, camino a un lado de Kenta, al ver la negación de este por quererlo tomar de la mano.

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal de madera, la cual estaba abierta de par en par y ya se vislumbraba la figura de Suigetsu y de los demás.

—Bienvenido primo- su pelirroja prima Karin le recibió en la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. – Bienvenido también Gaara-kun- Saludo al otro el cual asintió.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí…-dijo Tenten acercándose a los chicos- Han pasado siete años y siguen igualitos…-rio contenta de verlos. Dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro a Gaara.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado, "Señora oficial" – ataco el pelirrojo, mirándole con enojo. La castaña le sonrió.

— ¿Y esta princesa?, no sabía que habías tenido hijos, primo-pregunto Karin, acariciándole los cabellos a la niña.

—Ella es Uchiha Yuki y este mocoso…-señalo al pequeño que se escondía tras el- este es teme-junior, Uchiha Kenta.

—Tío-dobe- susurro enojado el pequeño. Sin despegarse de él.

—Ellos…Ellos son hijos de Sasuke-kun…-Karin estaba sorprendida, al igual que los demás invitados. Excepto Shikamaru.

— ¡Vaya! –Exclamo Suigetsu.

—Están grandes, ¿Qué edad tienes pequeño? –pregunto Tenten, quedando a su altura.

—Tengo seis años…-susurro bajito el niño.

— ¿Cuántos? –

—Tiene seis años, Tenten. Ambos tienen seis años- Dijo el padre de los mellizos, entrando a la casa.

— ¡Sasuke! – Saludo con alegría Tenten.

—Hola a todos- Saludo Sasuke. Con su típica cara de estreñido.

— ¡Ey! Años sin saber de Sasuke-Taichou – Lee se le acerco, ofreciéndole su mano en saludo.

— Lee, Neji- saludo a este último con una mirada, mientras daba un apretón a la mano de Lee.

—Tienes unos niños hermosos, Sasuke-kun-

—Gracias, Karin….ja¡ ya veo cual era la urgencia por casarse. – se permitió bromear Sasuke con la acida pelirroja.

—Ja, ja, ja. Fíjate que no Uchiha, Suigetsu ha tenido mucho trabajo. Solo nos adelantamos un poco.-

—Un poco dices…pero niña mírate la barriga- le dijo su primo. – Estoy enojado contigo, no decirme que andabas con Suigetsu…

—No tengo porque contarte todo lo que haga Naru-chan.-

—Sí dobe, deja de ser tan chismoso— le mando a callar Sasuke.

—No me digas chismoso teme, es mi prima—Chillo el Uzumaki. Sacando carcajadas a todos los presentes.

.

.

.

El beso apasionado se convirtió en una desesperada lucha de poder. Él pelinegro le sujeto de las caderas, acercándola a su fornido cuerpo. Ella llevo las manos a los largos cabellos del hombre, sacando la liga que los mantenía recogidos y enredándolos en sus manos. Él dejo a mordiscos los suaves y rojos labios de la pelirosa, para succionarle y lamerle el pálido cuello con gula. Ante esta acción ella libero un gemido de sus hinchados labios, jalando los cabellos en sus manos.

Las manos detenidas en las caderas se volvieron inquietas y comenzaron a recorrer el plano abdomen de la pelirosa, haciéndole suspirar de deseo. El recorrido se termino en los redondos y pequeños senos, los cuales él se dedico a acariciar. La sensación de cada una de las caricias que el pelinegro le daba, le ocasiono una descarga en el cuerpo a ella.

Placer, éxtasis, lujuria, encuentro…soledad, amargura…dolor.

Con su trabajado cuerpo empujo el delgado de ella, hasta llegar a cama, donde cayeron suavemente. Abandono el cuello y le miro a los verdes ojos, bañados de excitación.

—Sakura…—susurro agitado por la falta de aire. — ¿Estás segura de esto?—pregunto. Entre cada beso se repetía a sí mismo, que todo aquello era una locura pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de saber cómo había dicho Shino, si él era el indicado. Si ese amor unilateral que él sentía era correspondido.

Tenía dudas con respecto a lo que hacían, pero ya después se preguntaría si hizo bien o mal. Se reprocharía después, por eso antes de que el fuego se extinguiera, lo beso. Sin decir nada más, simplemente lo beso, con la mayor voracidad y pasión que pudo.

¿Qué si no tenía miedo? ¡Ella se moría de miedo! De saber quizás que estaba cometiendo una real estupidez, que lo podría perder a él también. Pero por primera vez quería dejar de pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

.

.

.

—Pueden pasar a comer— aviso Ino acariciándose el vientre.

— ¡Oh! Ino-chan, que bonita te vez embarazada—Halago el rubio revoltoso de Naruto.

—El tío Sai va a golpearte, Tío-dobe— le regaño Kenta.

—Eres un pequeño amargado, igual que tu padre —le saco la lengua al niño, el cual negó con su cabeza ante las infantiles expresiones de su tío. Las personas presentes esbozaron una sonrisa. Al parecer ese niño de seis años era más maduro que Naruto.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Ino y Temari se habían dedicado a preparar la cena, un delicioso pollo horneado.

— ¿No es muy pesado esto a estas horas de la noche?—Pregunto Lee.

—Pesado puede ser para los niños, los cuales comerán puré de papas nada más — dijo Temari, fulminando con la mirada. Odiaba que cuestionaran sus platos.

—Puré de papas ¡Que rico!— Exclamo, la ahora despierta Yuki.

—El puré de papas de mamá es el mejor—elogio Shouta el hijo mayor de los Nara.

—Pues mi papá también cocina muy, muy delicioso— elogio la niña a su padre, sujetándole del brazo.

—Tienes razón princesa— contesto el azabache con su sonrisa orgullosa.

—Modestia aparte— susurro Suigetsu a Lee sentado desde la cabecera de la mesa.

—Calla imbécil— insulto prepotente. No era mentira, el era un estupendo cocinero. Le toco, con dos hijos en casa debía aprender a cocinar saludablemente.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con Yuki-chan, el teme hace un ramen exquisito—

—Ves hasta el dobe sin cerebro de Naruto lo admite—

—Eh? Eres un teme…—

—Por cierto Narutin, Karin ha olvidado comprar ramen— pico Tenten, con toda la intención de hacerle la vida imposible al rubio.

—he venido preparado—

—Créele ha traído dos maletas llenas de eso— confirmo Gaara ante la cara de sorpresa de la castaña.

El rubio le sonrió de oreja a oreja, asintiendo enérgicamente. Karin curveo sus labios en una sonrisa, tenerlos a todos allí era como viajar siete años atrás.

—Buen provecho— dijo Hinata entrando junto a Kiba.

— ¡Gracias!— contestaron todos al unisonó.

Naruto no lo podía creer. Frente a él estaba la tímida y gentil Hinata Hyuga, una mujer muy hermosa, con una mirada temeraria y fuerte.

— ¿Quieres mas o estás bien así? —Pregunto Temari. — ¡Uzumaki Naruto!— grito la rubia, enojada por ser ignorada.

—Disculpa, ¿Decías…?— ni siquiera se limito a mirarla, seguía viendo a Hinata.

—Que eso es todo…me oyes y no te toca postre— sentencio furiosa. Pasando de él para servirle a Kenta.

—Naruto-san esta en problemas— susurro divertido Shouta.

—En uno muy grande— confirmo Gaara a su sobrino, al ver a Hinata intentando controlar los nervios mientras sostiene los cubiertos e ignora la mirada de Naruto. Y a Kiba queriendo matar a su amigo.

"Si las miradas mataran" pensó el pelirrojo y algunos más.

.

.

.

—Oye Naruto ¿es cierto que te casaste con Sara?—Pregunto Lee. Todos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta.

—Sí, me case con ella— respondió serio. Sin despegar la vista del plato.

Hinata lo observo unos segundos, para luego sonreír.

—Con permiso— dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa.

Llevo el plato hasta la cocina, depositándolo en el lavavajillas. Paso de largo hasta la salida hacia el patio trasero. Aun llovía así que se quedo bajo el techo del porche. Abrazándose.

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunto su amigo Shino, parándose a un lado de ella.

—Sí. Me siento bien. Me alegra saber que ellos pudieron ser felices, de que no estropee su relación— confesó la peli azul, sonriéndole con verdadera honestidad a su amigo.

Shino la observo fijamente, encontrándose de nuevo con la tímida y nerviosa amiga que desde hace tiempo extrañaba. A veces los cambios son buenos y el hecho de que Hinata cambiara un poco, pero tan radicalmente fue un golpe tan abrupto para él, que pensaba que en vez de unos cuantos años hubiese pasado siglos.

—Sabes, he escuchado ahí dentro que…—

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?— lo interrumpió Kiba, el cual venia angustiado.

—Estoy bien Kiba-kun, gracias a los dos por preocuparse pero… ¿no creen que están siendo un poco tontos? —soltó una risilla.

—Sí, creo que sí— le acompaño en las risas Shino.

—Yo no opino igual, Shino nos das un momento a solas. Por favor— el de lentes asintió, abandonando el porche.

— ¿Qué sucede Kiba-kun? — pregunto la peli azul asustada por la seriedad de su amigo.

— ¿Aun sientes algo por él? Cuando estabas allí dentro, en la misma habitación que él, ¿Sentiste algo? Dímelo, por favor— suplico, tomándole de los hombros suavemente. Mirándole a los ojos.

—De…decir que no, sería mentir—susurro cabizbaja—Pero es distinto, yo no soy la misma que hace siete años, ya lo he dicho mu…— Los labios del Inuzuka la callaron.

Fue un simple y sencillo roce. Uno donde ella no correspondió, estaba anonada.

Tras la ventana de la cocina, aquel beso fue observado por cierto rubio…

"_Uzumaki Naruto – dijo ella sin titubear. Él le miro asombrado, ¿Hinata Hyuga ebria? ¿Quién había sido el imbécil?– Uzumaki Naruto…Yo…-_

_La observo rodear a trompicones la mesa. Estuvo a segundos de socorrer ante la presunta caída de la chica. La cual se planto firme frente a él, tomándolo de la solapa del saco, acercándose a su rostro y plantándole un beso. Se quedo estupefacto ante la acción de su amiga. Escucho a los chicos silbar ante el espectáculo. _

—_Naruto-kun – susurro una chica pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas. El rubio detuvo el contacto y miro a la chica, Hinata también._

_Ella era la chica por la que se desvivía. A la cual le recorrieron varias lágrimas al ver su traición. Se saco la pulsera a juego con la que él llevaba, lanzándosela. La cajita de terciopelo en su chaqueta, parecía oprimirle el pecho._

—_No deseo verte jamás, Uzumaki Naruto – grito enojada dando media vuelta y perdiéndose entre la multitud._

—_Sara, espera…-grito el Uzumaki- no es lo que parece. ¡Demonios! – grito furioso- ¿Qué diablo hiciste Hinata? –le grito enojado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho su amiga?_

_El había espera por tanto y al fin cuando su felicidad estaba tan cerca. Hinata Hyuga le estropeaba la vida._

—_Yo lo…Lo siento tanto, yo solo deseaba…Quería decirte que te amo- confeso entre balbuceos la peli-azul, con lagrimas en sus ojos._

—_Sí y decidiste besar antes de saber mis sentimientos. Pues déjame decirte que amo a esa chica y por tu culpa…Agrr –gruño enojado. Dejando a Hinata allí y corriendo tras la pelirroja."_

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos. Alejándose de aquella escena con un sentimiento extraño… ¿celos?

.

.

.

Debido a la multitud de gente que los novios habían invitado y a falta de mas habitaciones, Karin y Temari las mujeres más autoritarias del grupo. Asignaron a cada persona a las habitaciones. Tenten, Neji y Lee juntos; a pesar de las quejas de la chica con que ya estaba instalada en la perfecta para ella. Hinata e Ino dormirían juntas esa noche, mientras llegara Sai. La familia Nara disponía de un cuarto más amplio para que durmieran todos juntos. Kiba y Shino en otra. Sasuke y sus hijos. Y él…él con el mas fastidioso e insoportable compañero de cuarto que haya tenido. Naruto.

Por culpa de ese ser maligno, ahora se encontraba bajando las escaleras en plena madrugada. ¡Y aun llovía!... Joder que cansancio.

El pelirrojo no pudo pegar un solo ojo luego de que su mejor amigo se quedara guindado en el quinto sueño, ronca que ronca. Sí ya le era difícil conciliar el sueño, en su silencioso apartamento nuevo en Konoha, imaginárselo haciendo aquí era toda una odisea. Cansado de revolcarse por toda la cama e intentar asesinar a Naruto o ir a maldecir a Temari por asignarle un compañero tan molesto. Decidió bajar a la cocina por algo de tomar.

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada y el hurgaba con solo unos bóxer en la nevera. Luego de tomar un vaso de jugo, de repente le había dado antojo por probar el puré de papas que había hecho su hermana para los niños. En eso estaba cuando escucho la cerradura de la puerta del patio trasero que estaba en la cocina.

Se quedo en silencio un segundo para luego reaccionar. Dio un rápido vistazo a la oscura cocina y agarro lo más cercano a él, una cuchara de palo. Se sintió estúpido, pero aun así no la soltó. Se encamino con ella a la puerta, donde se veía la silueta de una persona. La puerta fue abierta y un relámpago ilumino la cocina cual película de terror, cuando entra el asesino. Tomo la cuchara y cuando el sujeto estuvo dentro lo inmovilizo presionándole el cuello. Supo que no sería suficiente, el intruso ponía resistencia. Con la mano derecha tomo su brazo y lo llevo a la espalda, haciendo una llave y pegándolo contra el suelo.

El cuerpo bajo el se retorcía y metía patadas, el intentaba controlarle las manos y parecía como si estuviese… ¿sollozando? Ante aquello se quedo un segundo quieto, el cual el intruso aprovecho para darle un cabezazo. De repente sintió un mareo, y algo caliente bajar por su frente, pero no supo nadas mas, ya que quedo inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por lo que resta de este capítulo.

¿Quién será el intruso? Yo se que ustedes saben quién es… Jajaja

¿Sakura se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho?

Todas estas respuestas y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Antes de despedirme, quiero darle las gracias a todas las que han dejan sus comentarios.

*Danny

*Tathuhime

*Guest

*Hirako

*Tania56

*Justmariana12

*Adagio10

*Mitzuki1

* Anika-san

¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Ahora sí.

Bye bye! (^.^)


	6. De amaneceres y camping

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**.**

**.**

**Hola a todas…Espero que se encuentren bien, bien.**

**Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, mucho. No es excusa pero comencé mi 3er semestre en la universidad y comenzó rudo con el montón de asignaciones que me han enviado, casi ni he podido meterme de ocio en la pc, además de que tuve un problemilla porque mi cuaderno –donde suelo anotar un pequeño esquema de los capítulos- se había perdido, pero ya está recuperado. **

**El capitulo siete, lo subiré para la noche pues ya tengo algo planeado y escrito. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Cualquier cosita, insulto, sugerencia, amenazas por si me tardo pueden buscarme en facebook. **

**Es nuevo porque decido abrirme uno, es: Carmina Reyes. **

** . .798**

**^.^**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

Capitulo 6

_De amaneceres y un camping._

Amaneció, un bonito y soleado día. Eran las siete de la mañana, y él tenía los ojos abiertos. No pudo pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche. Estaba bocarriba, abrazado por sus hijos, sus dos pequeños durmientes. Miraba al blanco techo como lo más interesante del mundo. Fija allí su mirada, sus pensamientos trabajaban velozmente.

Desde que llego al lugar, no había dejado de pensar en ella, lo cual le causaba un insoportable sentimiento. Un dolor a fuego vivo en su pecho. Eso sentía, como si le estuvieran apretando el corazón y quisieran sacárselo a carne viva. La fría e indiferente Sakura, bloqueaba la imagen que por años acompaño sus sueños. Ella había cambiado, no era la misma chica de cabellos rosa largos, es que hasta sus cabellos los había cortado.

Pero más que pensar en ella, el cerebro le iba a explotar por querer saber que hacia ella y su acompañante. No es que no estuviera consciente que la doctora tenía todo el derecho del mundo de rehacer su vida. Estuvo mentalizado, que aun cuando el albergara sentimientos por ella, no debía meterse en su vida. Pero, ¿Por qué su hermano? ¿Por qué Itachi?

Él sabía de los sentimientos de este para con ella. Incluso reconocía perfectamente que ese amor estaba por encima de él.

"_Era otra noche cualquier en la casa de la familia Uchiha. Una cena silenciosa. Hasta que…_

—_Sabes cariño—hablo la mujer de la casa a su marido—Sasu-chan ya es todo un hombre._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso mujer?—Pregunto el serio Uchiha Fugaku, imaginándose a su mujer encontrando al menor de sus hijos en situaciones pervertidas._

—_Siempre hemos estado preocupados por la sexualidad de nuestro hijo menor—_

— _¡Mama!—Exclamo abochornado Sasuke._

—_Lo siento hijo, pero a lo que iba. Hoy he descubierto que tiene novia y es Sakura-chan. ¿No es lindo?— _

— _¿La de cabello rosa?—Pregunto Fugaku a su mujer y esta asintió— La escandalosa niña que se agarra de los golpes con el hijo de Minato— _

—_Si la encantadora, Sakura-chan—_

—_No es para tanto— susurro Sasuke a su mamá. Estaba molesto y avergonzado de que hablara esos temas delante de su padre y hermano. Precisamente delante de su padre, ya que este lo miraba como un bicho raro._

—_Pero si es cierto, ella es una gran chica. Lo admito, antes era menos femenina y eso se debía a que andaba con Naruto para arriba y para abajo, pero me encanta que me hayas dado la tranquilidad de una nuera como Sakura-chan—_

—_Mamá tiene razón hermano, Sakura es una chica muy especial—Hablo Itachi, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio. —Pero si la lastimas…Tendremos problemas—Aquellas palabras las susurro a su pequeño hermano, dejándolo enfadado."_

Siempre pensó que Itachi veía a Sakura, como él veía a Tenten. Como una hermana, simplemente un cariño fraternal. Pero luego quedo claro cuales eran sus sentimientos…

"—_Necesito hablar con Sakura—solicito, en la puerta de casa, bajo un aguacero._

—_Ella no quiere verte—mordaz, lleno de insólito odio salió la voz de Itachi._

—_Nii-san…por favor—susurro con la voz rota._

—_Por favor qué, ¿Qué vas a decirle, Sasuke? Que estabas jugando con ella, con esa pobre mujer, que vas a casarte. O que eres un maldito egoísta. ¡Dime! ¿Qué demonios vas a decirle?—grito Itachi, saliendo de la casa de la pelirosa. Observando al idiota que tenía por hermano. _

—_Solo quiero, solo quiero que ella entienda…—Itachi lo calló con un golpe, enviándolo directo al suelo._

—_Es que ella tiene que entender—pregunto con sarcasmo—tiene que entender que jugabas con fuego y te quemaste. Él mundo no gira a tu alrededor idiota. ¿Puedes entenderlo tú? Vete a Suna Sasuke y has con tu vida lo que mejor te plazca…Déjame a mi hacer feliz a Sakura—el menor alzo el rostro, cubierto de lagrimas. Mirando con terror y odio a su hermano mayor._

— _¿La quieres? ¡Maldita sea! Me has quitado todo, ¿también a ella?—le grito Sasuke poniéndose de pie._

—_La has perdido tú, con tus malditas acciones, con tus mentiras. Le has hecho daño. Lárgate ya—se dio media vuelta y entro a la casa."_

Viajo a Suna al día siguiente. Ambos hermanos se reencontraron cuando Fugaku falleció. Tampoco hubo alguna conversación interesante ni mucho menos, allí en pleno funeral, su hermano conoció a sus hijos, encariñándose con ellos; los cuales tenían para ese entonces tres años. No pregunto de su vida, solo hablaban por pequeños minutos y todo debido a su madre. Quien siempre mantenía contacto con su hermano mayor era el dobe de Naruto.

.

.

.

—Kenta, despierta, despierta—Canturreo la pequeña Uchiha, meciendo a su hermano para que se despertara.

—Ya tan temprano molestas, déjame dormir—el niño se acurro mas en el lecho

—Kenta párate ya, vamos a darle una sorpresa al tío Itachi—

—Ve tu, déjame dormir— La pequeña hizo un puchero y comenzó a sollozar—

—Kenta es tan malo con Yuki, se lo diré a papá, se lo diré al tío Itachi— la niña lloro con más fuerza, sacando de sus casillas a su hermano.

—Ya, ya —calmo el niño sacándose las cobijas de encima—Vamos a darle una sorpresa al tío—Tomo de la mano a su hermana y salió de la habitación. —Por favor Yuki, no vuelvas a llorar—Amenazo a su linda y sonriente hermanita.

Cada vez que Yuki lloraba de esa manera tan, tan sentimental él terminaba en problemas.

Su tío Naruto les había dicho que esa era la habitación de su tío Itachi, así que Kenta alzo el puño para tocar la fuerte puerta de madera. Sin embargo, la pequeña melliza tomo la perilla y entro, halando a su hermano hacia dentro de la habitación.

—Yuki—Susurro el pequeño a su hermana, para no despertar al notable bulto bajo las sabanas.

La pequeña Uchiha se soltó de su hermano y se lanzo a la cama

— ¡Sorpresa!—grito a todo pulmón. — Tío Itachi— le llamo, pero en vez de su tío fue una cabellera alborotada y rosa la que salió de las cobijas.

— ¿Eh?— la pelirosa se froto los ojos adormilada, al ver mejor a la sonriente niña casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. —Ita…Ita…eh, ni…ños, tus…so…brinos, Itachi—Balbuceo sonrojada. Itachi se removió bajo las cobijas mas no despertó.

— ¿Eres la novia del tío Itachi? —Pregunto la pequeña, sentada encima de ella, con su mirada oscura y penetrante.

— ¿No…novia?—Sakura estaba experimentando los terribles mareos que decía darles a Hinata cuando Naruto le miraba de cerca. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color, claro lo que recién anoche acababan de hacer era un acto de novios, al menos en el contexto tradicional, sin ir tan lejos al matrimonio.

—Yuki, deja de preguntar tonterías, es obvio te dije que la novia del tío Itachi era una chica muy bonita. —

— ¿Bonita?— observo al niño a unos pasos de la puerta, semblante serio, brazos doblados sobre pecho, ojos negros infinitos, piel blanca, cabellos negros azulados cortos. Era tan parecido a él. ¿Le había dicho bonita? Su tono en las mejillas se intensifico. La pequeña se aparto de ella.

—Tío, tío, tío—le llamo la pequeña saltando sobre el pelinegro. Sakura estaba estática.

— ¿Yuki?— se pregunto adormilado el Uchiha mayor.

—Sí tío despierta, vamos…vamos—le zarandeaba con sus pequeñas manos la niña.

— ¡Yuki!—Exclamo sorprendido, sentándose de golpe en la cama y recibiendo el asfixiante abrazo de su sobrina favorita.

—Tienes una novia muy linda, tío— le sonrió cómplice Yuki, susurrándole en el oído. . El pequeño pelinegro asintió desde su sitio.

—Tú también estas aquí Kenta—

—Hmm—musito, asintiendo de nuevo. Sakura le clavo la mirada, era idéntico a él.

.

—Yuki, Kenta—Escucharon una voz grave y fuerte llamando a los niños, venia acercándose desde el pasillo— ¿Dónde están niños? Debe…—la voz se corto frente a la puerta abierta.

Los ojos negros se agrandaron por la sorpresa, se encontraron con aquellos ojos jades que le hizo acelerar el corazón, también hincando en la herida. Desvió la mirada a los niños, Kenta mantenía el rostro ladeado, interesado en la blanca pared, Yuki le hacía pucheros mientras jugaba con sus manos.

— ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre molestar de esa manera a su tío?—reprendió el padre, los niños bajaron el rostro avergonzados.

—No tienes por qué molestarte —defendió Itachi a sus sobrinos.

—Vamos por el baño niños—hablo Sasuke ignorando las palabras de su hermano.

—Si padre—contesto Kenta.

—Lo siento— se disculparon los niños con Sakura e Itachi. Sasuke espero a que los niños salieran completamente de la habitación.

—Deberían…deberían cerrar con seguro— dijo Sasuke con su voz fría y conteniendo el odio y los celos.

El Uchiha menor cerró la puerta, dejando entre las dos personas un silencio.

—Menos mal que nos hemos vestido antes—bromeo Itachi, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—He traumado a tus sobrinos—susurro Sakura, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Él soltó una risilla..

—Tranquila, bonita—calmo, Acariciando su espalda.

Habían traumado, -si esa podría ser la palabra correcta- a alguien, mas no eran sus sobrinos, era a su hermano. Y aunque estuviera riendo en esos momentos, un sentimiento latente de hace años comenzaba a dolerle justo en el pecho. No quería que Sasuke se enterara de esa manera, quería hablar con su hermano antes, tratar de saber si aun Sakura significaba algo para él. No era de dudar ahora, no luego de esa mirada llena de sorpresa, celos, dolor…Sufrimiento. Su hermano, Sasuke estaba sufrimiento y el estaba vez no podía hacer nada.

"— _¿La quieres? ¡Maldita sea! Me has quitado todo, ¿también a ella?—le grito Sasuke poniéndose de pie._

—_La has perdido tú, con tus malditas acciones, con tus mentiras. Le has hecho daño. Lárgate ya—se dio media vuelta triste al ver la cara de culpa, de agonía y cubierta de lagrimas. Nunca había visto llorar de esa manera a su hermano, le dolía verlo así. Sin embargo el había causado su propio mal, había herido a otro ser importante para él y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Aguardo unos segundos y luego entro a la casa."_

Decir que no le había dolido saber de Sasuke por tres años, era mentirse al mismo. Aun sentía un poco de melancolía al saber que la relación tan estrecha que mantenía con su hermano, no era más que recuerdos del pasado.

Pero no iba a lamentarse por ello siempre. Él quería a Sakura y no la iba a perder.

.

.

.

Karin se había despertado temprano con los antojos de comer un helado de vainilla, Suigetsu aun dormía y aunque le hubiese gustado enviarlo a él, decidió mejor ir ella y así disfrutar del sol.

Saliendo de su habitación se había encontrado a Temari como siempre la líder de la familia Nara se levantaba temprano. Bajaron juntas y en la sala se encontraron con Tenten y Hinata. Las cuatro decidieron repartirse los quehaceres de la mañana, el desayuno. Tenten haría el café y el jugo, mientras Temari y Hinata los panqueques. Karin solo miraría, no sobra decir que es un desastre en la cocina.

Iban contentas, hablando entre ellas, cuando entraron a la cocina y Hinata ahogo un grito con sus manos. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, además había sangre en el suelo. Tenten valiéndose de su experiencia como oficial, se adentro en la cocina. Detrás del mesón estaban dos personas. Una chica y el pelirrojo Sabaku no Gaara.

—Es Gaara—susurro, acercándose más a ellos. Temari dio un paso preocupada —Y Matsuri. ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?

Al escuchar el nombre de los intrusos Karin y Hinata se acercaron. El pelirrojo estaba sobre Matsuri vestido con tan solo la ropa interior, ambos sangraban de la cabeza. Con mucho cuidado Tenten volteo a Gaara, Hinata fue por ayuda. Matsuri comenzó a despertarse, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

—Mi…mi cabeza—Le dolía horrible, además sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

—Tranquila, ya se te va a pasar. No vayas a dormirte de nuevo es peligroso. —le hablo dulcemente Tenten—Karin ve por alcohol, Temari busca hielo rápido. Hay que despertar a Gaara.

.

.

.

Naruto, quien salía del baño rascándose la panza y pasándose la mano por los cabellos vio a Hinata correr preocupada por los pasillos. En un arranque desenfrenado, salió tras ella.

—Hinata— le llamo, ella volteo encontrándose con los ojos azules del Uzumaki.

—Gaa…Gaara y…y Matsuri, ellos…ellos están heridos—balbuceo con los nervios a millón. Naruto pudo sentir como se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Tranquila, ¿Dónde están?—Pregunto, acercándose a ella tomándole las manos con gentileza.

—En la cocina— se apresuro a decir, retirando sus manos de las cálidas de él. Sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo.

—Vamos…— susurro con tristeza.

Al verla a punto del llanto, Naruto no pudo evitar recordar las muchas veces que le había visto llorar. Cuando llego ayer por la noche, Hinata era otra persona. Segura al hablar, Sonreí sin preocupaciones y su mirada demostraba la determinación que jamás encontró en ella. Pero hace minutos, la chica frente a él, era Hyuga Hinata de diecisiete años, con los nervios a flor de piel. Tímida e insegura. Tomo sus manos con confianza sin pensar en lo mal que le haría sentir, se supone que ella salía con Kiba. Era un atrevimiento de su parte, pero cuando ella retiro su mano, una tristeza inmensa se instalo en su pecho.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

.

.

.

Gaara-quien no logro despertar- fue llevado a la habitación que compartía con Naruto, para que Sakura lo atendiera. Posteriormente, luego de saber que Gaara estaba bien, la pelirosa curo a Matsuri, quien estaba sentada en el sofá de sala, rodeada por los demás habitantes de la casa.

— ¿Entonces te ataco?—Pregunto Lee.

—Sí, estaba tan nerviosa, pensé que me había equivocado de casa, luego que…pensé que iba a matarme—

—debe de haber un explicación lógica para lo que ha pasado— se preguntaba Tenten. Gaara no iba por ahí atacando gente. ¿O sí?

—La hay—Aseguro el susodicho bajando las escaleras.

—Gaara —Temari corría para verificar el estado de su hermano.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto Sasuke, quien estaba más cerca del pelirrojo, ayudándolo a caminar hasta los demás.

—Me he sentido peor—

—Entonces, quieres explicar que fue lo que paso—pregunto Karin.

—Lo que paso es toda tu endemoniada culpa, tenias que asignarme de compañero a Naruto, el ser más estresante del planeta—

—Oye no te quieres pasar de desgraciado, yo no golpee a una chica—se defendió el rubio

— ¿Golpear? Fue ella la que me ataco. —

— ¡Oh por dios!—Susurro Matsuri. Allí frente a ella estaba Sabaku no Gaara. Sintió que se desmallaría en cualquier momento.

—Creí que era un ladrón— Gaara se sentó, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

— lo siento mucho…La puerta principal estaba cerrada, estaba lloviendo… pensé que todos dormían. Yo, lo siento tanto—pidió disculpas, es que esas cosas nada mas le pasan a ella. Golpear a Sabaku no Gaara, ¡Gaara! Su amor platónico.

—Ya, ya no es para tanto—hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia—"Pero me la cobrare, tarde o temprano"—Pensó esto último, escaneado con disimulo a la castaña.

—Bueno, ya resuelto el problema, que les parece si aprovechamos el día soleado. Vamos al río—

— ¡Sí!—Exclamaron los más pequeños y…Lee.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba hecha un lío, uno muy grande. Cuando vio a los pequeños de Sasuke, se sintió tan avergonzada, cuando Sasuke le miro tan fríamente se sintió tan intimidada y luego al estar consciente de todo lo sucedido, ella e Itachi en la misma cama, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Y lo peor se sentía una completa basura con Itachi. Él le había sonreído tan cálido, se había reído de la situación con sus sobrinos. Y ella, al primer intento de acercamiento por parte de Itachi, huyo despavorida a su habitación, sin importarle si alguien veía.

Luego de haberse bañado y vestido, bajo a tomar el desayuno. Encontró a todos conversando sobre lo ocurrido con Gaara y Matsuri y posteriormente se encargo de revisar a ambos, recetándole una pastilla para el dolor que traía consigo. Durante todo el momento que duro curando a Gaara y a Matsuri, sintió la mirada de los dos hermanos en ella. Se encontró con la oscura e indiferente de Sasuke, quien al verse descubierto la aparto con toda la elegancia de la discreción.

A Suigetsu se le había ocurrido hacer un camping en el rio. Había discutido bastante el asunto, por lo menos Matsuri y Gaara no deberían ir aun estaban convalecientes pero nadie, nadie le presto atención. ¿Es que acaso ella no era la doctora allí? ¡Agrr…! Era frustrante. No le quedo más remedio que unirse a la fiesta, vamos tampoco es como si ella no quisiera.

Al fulano camping llevaría una parrillera, comida, además Suigetsu provisiono a los chicos con unas cañas de pescar. Porque no toda la comida sería llevada de casa. Las chicas por su parte arrastraron a la VAN de Shino las sillas cómodas de la piscina. Shino por supuesto objetó, sin embargo si ellos tenían derecho a divertirse ellas también.

Los pequeños eran los más alegres. Los Uchiha, nunca habían ido de camping, ni tampoco a un rio, lo más cercano que estuvieron del mar, fue cuando su tío Gaara los había llevado a la playa, pero no les quedo muchas ganas de ir desde entonces, Yuki casi se ahoga. Este evento jamás se lo habían contado al padre amargado y estreñido que tenían, hubiese matado al pelirrojo.

Durante todo el lleva y trae de la casa a los autos, solo había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con Itachi. Al estar todo listo, tomo su bolso y se disponía a subir al auto de Shino cuando fue halada de este.

—Vienes conmigo—sentencio Itachi, sin dejar que ella pudiera decir nada mas la arrastro hasta su auto.

Sasuke observo todo con la furia de los celos ardiendo en el. Apretó los puños con fuerza sobre la correa del cinturón de seguridad que resguardaría a sus hijos.

—Papi, ¿Puedo ir con el tío Itachi?—pregunto Yuki.

— ¿Qué? Tú también. —gruño con verdadero enfado. La niña ladeo su cabeza confundida.

—Estas rarito, papi—

— ¡Quieres irte con Itachi! De acuerdo, ¡Vete con él!—exclamo indignado.

— ¡Gracias papi!—

Yuki rápidamente se quito el cinturón y corrió hasta el auto de su tío. Sasuke se quedo observando por unos segundos la escena. Siempre era así, Yuki era muy apegada a su tío. Aunque constantemente se ponía celoso, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Todos decían que Kenta era idéntico a él, si mucho, a veces hasta esa actitud orgullosa de su hijo le fastidiaba. Sin embargo Yuki también había sacado su carácter, esa posesividad para con Itachi, él era así cuando pequeño. Siempre celaba a su hermano, lo quería solo para él.

—Nii-san…—Musito el moreno con melancolía.

.

.

.

Iban camino a las montañas, faltaba poco para llegar a la zona donde a parquearían los coches, por que claro no podrían llegar al rio con los autos. Ella estaba nerviosa, aunque no más que su amiga. Por que le había tocado justo ir al lado del pelirrojo, su brazo descubierto por la franela corta, rozaba con el de él. La sensación era tal que sentía que iba a morir. Giro un poco la cabeza, a su lado Hinata temblaba un poco por los nervios. La entendía ¿De quién había sido semejante idea? A si, de Karin, por supuesto. Recordaría matarla cuando bajara del auto.

Kiba conducía con agresividad y Shino a su lado se veía despreocupado. Naruto a un lado de Hinata, apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano, mantenía la mirada fija en el paisaje. Hinata no había movido un musculo desde que se había subido a la Van al igual que ella.

El auto cayó en un hueco que hizo que la camioneta se zarandeara un poco.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Naruto, debido a la pequeña exclamación de susto de Hinata. Esta asintió levemente.

Matsuri estuvo seguro que pudo escuchar un pequeño gruñido y el rechinar de los dientes de Kiba. Unos cabellos sueltos habían caído en sus ojos por el impacto, se disponía a colocarlos en su lugar, cuando unas manos grandes y pálidas; suaves y cálidas lo hicieron por ella.

—Gracias, Gaara-kun—agradeció en un susurro debido a la exaltación de su corazón, las mejillas estaban coloreadas.

—No hay de que—dijo sonriendo coqueto. Shino adelante le observo y sonrió ante el evidente coqueteo del pelirrojo para con Matsuri. Gaara le devolvió la mirada y sonrió un poco, respondiendo a la interrogante de Shino.

.

.

.

"Gracias, Gracias" agradecía con fervor Sakura al dios que le había escuchado. Gracias por enviar a Yuki. La niña durante todo el trayecto no había dejado de bombardear a Itachi con preguntas, claro algunas iban dirigidas hacia la "relación" que ellos mantenían pero, en parte todo se trataba del trabajo.

— ¿Mi papi y usted eran amigos verdad?—pregunto de repente la niña, sorprendiéndola.

—Si—Contesto en un susurro luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Pensé que usted era…Bueno la vi en una fotografía que mi papi guarda en su oficina—continuo la pequeña, hablando cabizbaja. Sakura le acaricio los sedosos y finos cabellos.

—Yuki no debes hurgar en las cosas de Sasuke, si se entera estoy seguro que tendrás un severo castigo—no quiso decir aquello tan rudamente pero no quería que su sobrina hablara de Sasuke en presencia de Sakura. Él mismo había descubierto esa fotografía hace un tiempo atrás, cuando tuvo que ir a la empresa en Suna, -donde trabajaba Sasuke- por unos papeles que le ordeno su madre buscar. Había dado con ella. Ambos junto a Naruto sonreían con verdadera felicidad, como amigos. Nada más.

"Hubiese sido mejor que nunca hubiesen cruzado la linea" pensó Itachi, observando el indescifrable rostro de la pelirosa.

—Pero Sasuke…—le había sido raro pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta— Sasuke no tiene porque enterarse, así que tienes tu secreto guardado conmigo—

— ¡Gracias Sakura-san!—la pelinegra le abrazo y ella sin poder evitar le correspondió el abrazo.

De allí en adelante Yuki no había vuelto a nombrar a su padre. Se había ocupado hablando con Sakura quien le comentaba de su trabajo en el hospital. Yuki se asombraba con las historias-las más bonitas- que le contaba la pelirosa. Le agradaba esa mujer, le hubiese gustado tener una madre como ella.

"No importa Yuki, tienes una futura tía maravillosa"

.

.

**.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Le ha gustado?**

**En lo general a mi sí. Aunque creo que le falto algo. Ya saben cualquier pregunta, no duden en hacérmela saber. **

**Gracias a todas las chicas me escriben y en especial a las nuevas lectoras.**

**Sasusakufr**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha.**

**Candice Saint-just.**

**¡Bienvenidas! Y espero seguir leyendo más de sus opiniones. **

**Me despido hasta la noche.**

**Bye, bye. **

**Carmina Lehahiah.**


	7. Sonrojos, Que comience la apuesta

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**.**

**.**

**Muy Buenas noches.**

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido el capitulo continuo que prometí hace dos semanas. Pasaron cosas realmente deprimentes en mi vida…La universidad me tenía full estresada y copada; y por su fuera poco el documento donde había escrito parte del capítulo continuo se quedo guardado en un PC que se tuvo que formatear. Intente llegar a la inspiración de ese día en este capítulo pero fue difícil. **

**Ya aprendí mi lección debo hacer-por mas flojera que me de buscar el pendrive- un respaldo****. **

**Sin más nada que decir por aquí.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**^.^**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

Capitulo 7

"_Sonrojos…Que comience la apuesta"_

El verde paisaje se extendía por toda la carretera. Él pelinegro de cejas pobladas conducía el pequeño auto color café, a su lado una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola alta y ligeramente vestida mantenía una conversación con el pequeño pelinegro del puesto trasero. A su lado un hombre parecido al niño mantenía la cabeza recostada del cristal de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido.

—Sasuke se ha dormido—dijo la chica dándose cuenta por el espejo del retrovisor.

_Estaba sentado en el mesón de mármol pulido de la cocina, sostenía en sus manos un caliente chocolate el cual le inundaba las fosas nasales con el olor característico y dulzón. La figura de una niña de diez años danzaba por toda la estancia, de un lado a otro, sacando utensilios, revolviendo algún platillo, echándole una mirada de reojo cada cierto tiempo. Esas acciones le hacían sentir una profunda sensación inquietante en su pecho, como si fuese un regalo de su hermano mayor. Pasaron dos largos minutos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la comida al hervir-la niña acostumbraba a cocinar pequeñas cosas desde los ocho años- y las gotas de agua repiquetear contra el cristal de la cocina. La ventana estaba a medio cerrar, así que el viento pasaba a través de ella. La chica de largos cabellos rosados no se había dado cuenta. Pero él sí, porque comenzó a temblar de frio. _

—_Sasuke-kun, no te has tomado el chocolate—le regaño la niña, mirándole con leve enojo, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho._

—_Nooo meee moleestes—intento decir sin castañar los dientes._

—_Se que no te gusta el chocolate, lo siento. —dijo la pelirosa cabizbaja._

_Nunca tenia porque sentirse inferior o sentir remordimiento por algo que hubiese dicho, pero…La pelirosa era su mejor amiga, y ese día cuando el caminaba y la lluvia lo había alcanzado mojándolo por completo y solo pudo llegar hasta su casa, ella no le hecho a un lado sino que lo dejo pasar, se había instalado en su cocina a pasar el aguacero y con un gesto de amabilidad y amistad, ella le había preparado algo caliente para que no se enfermara. "el dobe podrá decir que soy un amargado, pero mamá me ha enseñado a agradecer…Vamos Sasuke, eres un Uchiha. Tómate el asqueroso y dulce chocolate" pensó el niño. Cerro sus ojos y con sus manos temblorosas llevo la gran tasa a su boca, estaba ya tibio. Se lo tomo de un solo trago arrugando su rostro por el sabor. "¡Genial! gracias a Sakura voy a tener diabetes como el tío óbito" pensó._

—_Estas contenta—le dijo a la chica, la cual inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa radiante. El desvió su rostro por la vergüenza de saberse vencido. Porque claro, eso había pasado. Al final el tuvo que sucumbir ante el desgraciado chocolate…Y a lo que quería su amiga. _

—_Ahora no te enfermaras—La niña se acerco hasta él y deposito un suave beso en su pálida mejilla._

_Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el roce. Se ruborizo de inmediato. "Este es mi primer beso y solo tengo diez años" se dijo mentalmente. Solo su madre osaba besarlo y llenarle de lápiz labial toda la cara, quizás Sakura no tenia lápiz labial ni era su madre pero, le había gustado. Habido sido suave y tibio._

_._

_Caminaba hasta el estudio de su padre. El pasillo se le hacía largo y estaba algo asustado. Vamos, los Uchiha no son de miedos y vacilaciones pero, nadie tenía por qué saber que Uchiha Sasuke muy dentro de su alma, era un chico inseguro y lleno de rencor. Nadie debía saberlo, a nadie le importaba. Al fin llego hasta la puerta alta, grande y gruesa de madera, toco dos veces y luego escucho el aviso para entrar. La abrió con bastante lentitud, frente a la puerta su padre leía detenidamente unos documentos, que él mismo Sasuke suponía eran importante debido a los gestos en el rostro de su padre._

_Su padre era Uchiha Fugaku, líder del bufet de abogados Sharingan, la empresa familiar. Un hombre responsable con el honor del clan Uchiha, linaje ancestral tatuado en su ser. Recto y de pocas palabras. Autoritario e inflexible. _

— _¿Qué quieres?—pregunto su padre con evidente fastidio. Sin mirarle._

—_Dijiste hace meses…dijiste que bueno, que…—_

— _¿Puedes dejar de vacilar e ir al grano? Estoy ocupado—regaño su padre, mirándole severamente._

—_Has dicho hace poco que me llevarías a pescar—comento _

— _¿Crees que tengo tiempo para esas cosas? No, no tengo tiempo para eso. —_

—_Pero…—_

—_Sin peros, ahora vete por favor. Estoy ocupado...—Antes de que Sasuke se fuera finalizo—Llama a tu hermano, necesito hablar con él. _

_Los sentimientos para nada buenos en su interior le decían que arrojara la puerta con rabia, que echara a bajo todos aquellos adornos que decoraban el pasillo, pero no. Los Uchiha no pierden la calma de esa manera. Apretó las manos formando puños. Los Uchiha no…"Que demonios…" se dijo a sí mismo al notar algunas gotas en su rostro. "Maldita sea" Los Uchiha no lloraban como nenas. El no tenia porque llorar pero…_

_Su padre había prometido hace pocos meses que lo llevaría a pescar en su cumpleaños número doce. Algo así como un ritual padre e hijo. Su mismo padre lo había ofrecido, cuando él le había mostrado la lista de las mejores calificaciones del instituto en donde el figuraba de primer lugar, con una calificación impecable. Sin embargo, siempre había algo más importante que cualquier promesa, siempre eran los negocios o Itachi…Nunca, nunca podía ponerlo de primero en su lista._

_Luego de aquello y dejando atrás a su preocupada madre, había salido de casa sin decir ni una sola palabra. Caminando por la ciudad, echando andar sus pies por el parque. Recriminándose aquel acto de cobarde. "Que se vaya a la mierda Fugaku y toda su porquería de cosas que hacer" pateo una lata y siguió caminando._

— _¡Sasuke-kun!—"esa voz es de…"_

—_Teme…Agrr, desgraciado espéranos—"y esa otra" _

_Se volteo con su habitual parsimonia y elegancia, cayendo el suelo de inmediato por el abrazo efusivo de su mejor amigo. _

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Dattebayou—le felicito su rubio amigo, Uzumaki Naruto._

—_Demonios, levántate dobe que pesas— ¡y como pesaba el desgraciad! Cuando Naruto lo dejo en libertad y pudo recuperar el aliento, vio a la chica pelirosa. Su cabello estaba recogido, llevaba consigo una mochila y un bolso alargado. El rubio estaba igual. —No me digas que has decidido aceptarle una cita al dobe—le dijo con leve burla a la chica._

—_No digas tonterías—dijo ella. Desviando el rostro y haciendo una mueca de fastidio.—feliz cumpleaños—sonrió con ternura. _

—_No seas tan mala, Dattebayou. —pidió el rubio con un puchero a la pelirosa y luego se dirigió a su amigo ofreciéndole la mano. —Como hoy es tu cumpleaños, nos vamos de pesca—_

—_Sí, Sasuke-kun. He escuchado que hay buenos peses en el lago, Naruto ha traído las cañas. Podemos pasar un día de campamento. ¿No es genial? —_

— _¿Quién dice que será genial?—como siempre Sasuke no podía dejar de lado su peculiar y malagradecida personalidad._

—_Eh, no te quejes teme. Acepta nuestro regalo de cumpleaños— _

—_Déjame adivinar, esta fue idea de Sakura ¿no?—pico a su amigo. Ya sabía él, el dobe de naruto quizás se estaba matando por un regalo y ¡Bingo! Llego Sakura con la idea, como siempre._

—_Pero yo he traído las cañas Dattebayou, maldito teme—se defendió el rubio._

_Al diablo su padre, mientras tuviera amigos como ellos, no importaba si su padre cumplía o no una promesa, el sería feliz…Aunque nunca, nunca se los dijera. "Seria problemático y terriblemente bochornoso" pensó ruborizando por aquellos pensamientos fresas. _

_._

_La oscuridad de la noche y el ambiente silencioso era propicia para lo que allí pasaría. A pesar de que nadie se encontrara en la casa no había olvidado cerrar con seguro su habitación. El suelo del espacioso cuarto estaba decorado por los uniformes escolares de ambos jóvenes. El no había planeado la situación, no mentía se había dado luego de un beso y justo se habían detenido cuando pesaban que era suficiente, sin embargo había algo insatisfecho en su cuerpo, un instinto que le gritaba desesperadamente. _

_El cabello rosado, largo y sedoso quedo esparcido por la almohada cuando el pelinegro lo desato de una liga. Las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas como un tomate y mantenía sus ojos verdes cerrados. Estaba inseguro de pasar al siguiente nivel, Sakura no era un chica cualquiera, de esas con las que él había estado, ni era esa exuberante asistente del profesor de matemáticas. Haruno Sakura era su novia, la chica que le gustaba, la mujer que lo ponía a mil. Llevo sus manos hasta las de ella, dejando así expuesto lo que ella ocultaba, sus senos. Las llevo detrás de la cabeza y se acerco más a ella. _

—_Sakura…—susurro cerca de sus labios, unos rosados labios._

_Ella no le contesto, ni siquiera le miro. Suspiro y luego beso la comisura de sus labios, halando un poco el labio superior. Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro._

—_Mírame…—demando en un susurro, ahora sí ganando la atención de los ojos verdes, los cuales estaban brillantes, con una luz particular. —No hare nada que no quieras ¿De acuerdo?—Ella asintió. — ¿Vamos a continuar?—pregunto directo, mirándole intensamente. _

_Sakura como respuesta lo beso pasionalmente y con confianza llevo una mano a su pecho, sacándole un espasmo de placer al pelinegro. Había sido un atrevimiento placentero, tomando en cuenta que ella era aun virgen. Sasuke no pudo saciarse de tocar cada rincón del cuerpo de Sakura, ni ella el de él. Todo había sido lento y seguro. Él le llenada con besos el rostro mientras le hacía suya y ella no podía dejar de repartirle cuanto le amaba…_

—_Te amo Sasuke-kun, te amo…—dejo salir de sus labios Sakura ante el espasmo de su primer vez._

—_Yo…también…te…—_

_La imagen de dos chicos abrazados en la cama a plena luz de la luna se fue alejando por un pasillo oscuro rápidamente y como cuestión de un flash había parecido otra escena, una que le hizo doler el corazón. _

—_Aléjate…no te me acerques…Aléjate Sasuke. ¡Aléjate!—Las lagrimas caían sin consenso por aquellos ojos verdes que él tanto amaba. _

—_Sakura por favor yo…—Intento tomarle del brazo cuando advirtió que ella se echaría correr pero no pudo, unas delicadas manos se cernieron a su muñeca haciendo girarse. _

—_Te lo dije, ese juego no iba a durar…Déjala irse. —_

_Se sintió tan impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada. _

_._

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato, observando unos ojos negros como los suyos atento a los de él.

—Papá ya hemos llegado—aviso el pelinegro con un puchero.

—Kenta—su voz se escuchaba baja.

Se incorporo como se debe en el asiento y miro a su alrededor. Habían llegado al final de la carretera y frente a ellos se distinguía el sendero que conducía al rio donde ellos pasarían el día. Llevo sus manos a los cabellos de su hijo revolviéndolos con cariño. Recordaba a ver soñado algunas cosas interesantes en el trayecto del viaje, pero en esos momentos recordó con más nitidez aquella promesa vacía que jamás pudo cumplir su padre.

—Kenta, ¿te gustaría aprender a pescar?— pregunto a su hijo el cual le miro con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Seria genial!—exclamo con entusiasmo Kenta. "_He escuchado que hay buenos peses en el lago, Naruto ha traído las cañas. Podemos pasar un día de campamento. ¿No es genial?" _las palabras de Sakura en aquel momento llegaron a su mente. Su hijo había sonado tan ella, Kenta pocas veces demostraba con tanta alegría sus sentimientos.

—Claro que sí— esas fueron las palabras que le dio a su hijo, las palabras que rondaron por su cabeza el día que tuvo uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida. Se bajo del auto sonriendo, aquella vez había pescado más que Naruto pero Sakura les había ganado a los dos, ella había pescado buenos peces, grandes peces y a pesar de ser su cumpleaños tanto él como Naruto se tuvieron que conformar con sus pequeños pecezuelos.

"Hoy también podríamos apostar, ¿no Sakura?" pensó clavando su mirada a la pelirosa.

…

El clima estaba agradable a pesar de que hacía mucho calor. La inmensa y verde vegetación se expandía por todo el territorio. Un camino formado por el uso continuo de los visitantes al lugar los guiaba a la maravilla de aguas cristalinas, aguas que caían desde el rio arriba deslizándose por una impresionante cascada. Esta maravillosa atracción natural estaba rodeada de rocas, formaciones de diferentes tamaños y algunas de raras siluetas.

Gaara se bajo del auto ayudando como todo un caballero a Matsuri.

—Gracias—la de ojos marrones agradeció con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Siempre a la orden, Matsuri-san—el pelirrojo le sonrió de lado.

Los demás pasajeros salieron del auto y comenzaron a bajar las cosas. Hinata intentaba bajar un cava donde guardarían las bebidas pero esta era muy pesada. Desde otro de los autos que ya comenzaban a descargar la vio Kiba, quien se disponía a dejar su pesada carga cuando vio acercarse a Naruto.

— ¿Te ayudo Hinata?—se ofreció el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata se ruborizo por la cercanía y sin poder articular alguna palabra asintió. — ¡Vaya! Si que esto esta pesado—dijo bajándolo del auto y colocándolo en el suelo. —me llevara esta cosa, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela—la miro a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente, Hinata intento no ruborizarse pero le fue inútil. Naruto tomo la cava y se alejo de ella.

El corazón de la chica estaba acelerado y las estúpidas mariposas danzaban en su estomago. "Naruto-kun" pensó, recordando la hermosa sonrisa del chico, la cálida y brillante sonrisa del rubio.

A pocos metros había quedado Kiba con los ojos afilados de la rabia y gruñendo por los celos. Volteo al sentir un ligero golpe en su hombre izquierdo, Shino le miraba diciéndole "debes tranquilizarte". Pero, como podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía mientras Naruto estuviera cerca de su chica.

Listo todos y siguiendo al dueño de la casa, comenzaron a movilizarse bosque adentro. Las chicas llevaban algunos bolsos con aperitivos y los chicos, las sillas que habían decidido traer las mujeres, las cañas de pescar, las bebidas y algunas cavas con comidas.

—Si quieres puedo llevar tu parte—se ofreció el pelirrojo al ver a Matsuri enredada.

—No, sería mucha molestia Gaara-san. Ustedes están llevando lo más pesado—

—No, no lo será. Soy un hombre después de todo y llámame Gaara, Matsuri—esto último lo dijo mirándole fijamente a lo que la chica se ruborizo, aun así no aparto su mirada del chico.

—Gracias por ayudarme— Matsuri dio la mitad de lo suyo al pelirrojo lo cual era tan solo unas bolsas con aperitivos. Temari observo todo y se acerco a su hermano cuando la castaña se alejo.

— ¿Qué quieres con Matsuri?—pregunto con su respectico tono autoritario.

—Solo la ayudo—contesto de manera indiferente su hermano.

—Ayudar nada, déjate de tus cosas con ella, lo digo enserio. Ella es una buena mujer—amenazo la rubia

—No es asunto tuyo y deja de sermonearme—concluyo acelerando más el paso.

Sabaku no Gaara podía aparentar ser un chico frio y serio, pero nadie lo conocía más que su hermana. El pelirrojo jamás le había dado problemas de faldas a Temari, quien más que un hermano lo quería como un hijo, por ser este el menor. Sin embargo, desde que Gaara se había mudado a Suna, -país natal de los Sabaku- había cambiado mucho. Quizás seguía siendo un chico serio, responsable y en cuestiones frio, pero la vida desenfrenada que se está llevando… ¡Cuantas mujeres no habían contestado el teléfono cuando ella llamaba para saber de él! ¡Muchas! Y nunca era las mismas. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, tal vez…pero no quería que su hermano le hiciera daño a Matsuri, una amiga muy cercana para ella. Porque conociendo a la nueva personalidad de su hermano, esa semana intentaría de todo por llevarse a la cama a la castaña, que sabia ella estuvo enamorada de él.

Kenta caminaba junto a Shouta y Asuma, conversando del nuevo videojuego de ninjas que había salido. Atrás de ellos iba un fatigado Shikamaru y Sasuke quien cargaba en sus hombros a Yuki.

—Oye Uchiha puedes dejar de mirar hacia esa dirección, tu hermano te está observando y es problemático—

—Claro que es problemático el muy mal…—

— ¡Papá! —regaño Yuki a Sasuke interrumpiendo las mil vulgaridades que pensaba decir.

—Lo siento princesa—se disculpo el Uchiha. Shikamaru rio haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara feo.

—Esto es increíble, mira que una mujer te haga disculparte—se burlo.

—Bueno no puedes hablar mucho, además Yuki es la princesa de papá ¿Verdad?—pregunto a la niña sonriéndole abiertamente.

— ¡Sí!—contesto la pequeña dándole un beso en los cabellos a su padre.

Sakura los vio desde unos pasos adelante. Se conmovió ante la escena, pensar que vería a Uchiha Sasuke reír con tanta facilidad, tan espontáneamente. Curvo un poco sus labios al darse cuenta que el pelinegro había cambiado mucho en esos años y que sin duda todo aquello se debía a sus hijos. Desde que habían llegado no había dejado de ver cuán cariñoso y comprensivo se mostraba este para con sus hijos. Por un momento se dejo llevar pensando que esos pequeños pudieron haber sido sus hijos, que hubiese habido una parte de ella que Sasuke atesoraría de por vida. "Pero hay que ser realistas Sakura. Lo que no pudo ser, simplemente no es nada más que ilusiones baratas" pensó, dio una última mirada a los pelinegros para seguir escuchando lo que le decía Ino.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerles caso a las chicas? Espera, espera. Sakura y Hinata le habían advertido que no siguiera las pautas de Karin, pero ya que. El camino empedrado y lleno de polvo le dificultaba el caminar con aquellas sandalias de tacón bajo, ¡De tacón! ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? De todas formas eso era nada mas que uno de los pequeños problemas, porque los mosquitos también se la estaban comiendo, sí porque Karin sugirió. "hace buen día Tenten, llévate estos pequeños Short" ni siquiera sabe porque ella misma los empaco, solía colocarse la prenda cuando se hallaba sola en su departamento en la ciudad. Y por si no fuera poco el desgraciado de Suigetsu le había hecho cargar con tres cañas de pescar y dos viandas de metal llenas de carnadas. Es que acaso ella era Hulk o tenía algún poder de fuerza descomunal.

—Te has dado cuenta Neji—pregunto Lee al de ojos perlas, quien lo miro interrogante—Tenten, está llevando esa ropa de pequeñas piezas, hasta calzado con tacón. Mira su cabello, lo desato—describió.

—Bueno está un poco acalorado el ambiente. —justifico el Hyuga.

—Sí, si…Que bueno que Tenten dejo que la llama de la juventud terminara ardiendo en ella—

—No creo que se trate de eso precisamente—el castaño odiaba tanto esa frase. Le recordaba a su profesor de educación física. —Iré ayudarle se ve que no puede —

Neji se acerco a la muchacha quien estaba sudando y tratando de no caerse. Las gotas de sudor caían por todo su cuerpo. El chico se dio cuenta en especial en cierto lugar que aunque sabía que ella poseía nunca había visto tan destacado.

La vio, una gota recorría desde la base del cuello trazando un recorrido que termino perdiéndose en los pechos redondos y medianos de la chica. Tenten alzo la mirada, sus ojos brillaron al ver a su amigo. Neji por otra no supo porque la expresión sedienta de la policía lo dejo "asombrado", no sabía cómo explicarlo. Era claro, el jamás había visto a la chica con su cabello arreglado y el suave maquillaje.

— ¿Cambio de Look?—pregunto mientras tomaba dos de las cañas que llevaba la muchacha.

— ¡Jejeje! Las muchachas han decidido que merezco uno— respondió sonriéndole —gracias Neji—

—¿Y estas bien tú con eso? No se ven cómodos esos zapatos—

—La verdad no, no lo son…Crees que esto sea tiempo perdido— pregunto a su amigo, esperando un respuesta alentadora.

—lo importante es que te sientas bien, aun así déjame decirte que te ves muy bien— Tenten se sonrojo ante el alago y lo mismo paso con las mejillas de Neji. Ambos siguieron caminando juntos, Lee atrás de ellos sonrió con picardía, pues el escondía un secreto del Hyuga que de ser revelado, está seguro traerá unas buenas oportunidades, esperaba que no dejaran pasar más tiempo.

Llegaron al final del sendero y frente a ellos se encontraron con el rio, cerca del agua estaban las rocas predispuestas para sentarse a pescar. Los pequeños Nara salieron corriendo para empaparse de agua, siendo perseguidos por Lee. Al pasar corriendo, Shouta tropezó con Hinata la cual estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no haberla sujetado el rubio Uzumaki.

— ¡Naruto-kun!—exclamo, sorprendida, nerviosa y sonrojada.

— ¿Estás bien? Dattebayou— pregunto el rubio sin dejar de sostenerla de la cintura.

—Si —fue lo único que contesto la muchacha.

—Que bien Dattebayou —la soltó pero tomo la mochila que llevaba esta y se adelanto.

Hinata se quedo allí parada con la impresión del momento aun latiendo en todo su ser.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?— pregunto Ino.

—No lo sé—respondió

— ¿Estás bien Hinata?—pregunto Sakura.

—Por qué no debería de estarlo—Sonrió con confianza a sus amigas luego de recuperarse del momento y tomando del brazo a Ino terminaron de llegar.

Sobre el río entraba un claro que los bañaba del sol ardiente que pegaba. Las chicas instalaron las sillas que habían traído, formando una fila y viendo a los hombres preparar todo para comenzar a pescar.

La pequeña Yuki halaba del brazo a su hermano con insistente fuerza.

—Yo también quiero, yo también quiero— se quejaba.

—no, no. Por qué no vas a jugar con Hikari o hablar con las mujeres—le dijo su hermano.

—Es injusto—dijo haciendo un puchero—Yo también quiero pescar con papá—

—Deja de ser tan escandalosa—

—Yuki, porque no juegas con la pequeña Hikari— le aconsejo su tío.

— ¡Machistas!—grito la niña acusando con su dedo índice al tío, dejando a todos los que conversaban callados.

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso Yuki?—pregunto Sasuke.

—Lo ha dicho la abuela cuando Kenta no me deja jugar con él a los superhéroes. A dicho que es porque Kenta-chan al igual que tío Itachi y papá son Machistas— la pequeña dijo aquello con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Mikoto…—susurraron enojados los hermanos Uchiha´s

—Yuki…—dijo el padre quedando al nivel de la niña— Hay cosas que solo pueden hacer las mujeres y cosas que solo pueden hacer los hombres. Kenta quiere tener su momento…—

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto irritada Sakura, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a un Sasuke que intentaba no parecer sorprendido ante la directa pregunta— Es acaso pescar algún rito de iniciación o algo así? Tan solo es una actividad normal que tanto Yuki como Kenta pueden compartir, más un siendo amigos. —

—No entiendes nada— le dijo el Uchiha a lo que Sakura mas enojada le grito.

— ¿Qué? Por el amor a dios, si yo pescaba mucho más que tu y Naruto, les recuerdo que la estupidez y tu estreñimiento alejaban a los peces, solían ser de los que pescaban miserias de peces…unos pequeños peces—se burlo la pelirosa. Sasuke le miro irritado por recordarle tal momento.

—Eso no cuenta, era la primera vez que lo hacía—se excuso.

—Admitámoslo, comían bien cada campamento de verano gracias a mi suerte y destreza—se elogio la Haruno.

—Tampoco así Dattebayou, el teme y yo hacíamos buena pesca—se unió a la disputa el Uzumaki.

—Ya, ya porque no se dejan de estupideces y dejas que la niña pesque contigo Sasuke—aconsejo Tenten.

—No, no— exclamo Karin, quien se había quedado al margen. Los chicos le miraron expectantes. —propongo algo, aun tenemos algunos días que pasar antes de la boda. Hagamos una apuesta, Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke y Naruto competirán, si los hombres pescan más que nosotras, Temari y Hinata cocinaran las tres comidas más un postre a escogencia de ustedes…

— ¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de cocinera o qué?—le regaño Temari, muy, muy enojada.

—Karin…—susurro Hinata. Ella que siempre intentaba quedar apartada de los problemas y los demás que gozaban haciéndola parte de ellos.

—De acuerdo, Hinata quiero ese postre de torta con helado que siempre haces y Temari quiero reventar de Sushi…— el muy bocazas de Kiba se atrevió a proponer el menú. Hinata y Temari lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Espera, espera…—le calmo la pelirroja—Si ustedes pierden, tendrán que cocinarnos, ademas de…aceptar un trato por mi despedidas de soltera.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—pregunto Gaara preocupado, esas ideas locas de Karin eran de cuidado.

—Eso lo sabrán mas adelante, así que chicos, chicas preparen sus cañas y a pescar rápido que ya me he comido mi ración de chucherías y ya tengo hambre—

Sakura observo a Sasuke fijamente, este también lo hizo, había una chispa de competitividad y coraje. Ninguno fue capaz de desviar la mirada.

—Sakura en que lío te metiste—le dijo Itachi sonriendo.

—Sabes que odio la violencia de género—

— ¡A por todos los peces! Dattebayou—Exclamo el rubio tomando del cuello a Sasuke y echando a reír.

"En donde me he metido con este Usuratonkachi" pensó el Uchiha luego de acordarse del escaso banquete que él y el rubio compartieron ese día de su cumpleaños.

"Vamos a ver qué tan dispuesto estas Uchiha Sasuke" pensó Sakura mirándole con mucha seguridad y ganas de vencerlo.

Sasuke se acerco hasta ella aprovechándose del momento.

—Además de las disposiciones que ha impuesto Karin…Si yo gano, me darás un beso—susurro cerca al oído de la pelirosa el Uchiha.

Sakura se sonrojo por el acercamiento atrevido de Sasuke y por sus palabras.

"Pero que se cree este idiota"

…

"Estas jugando con fuego, pequeño hermano idiota" pensó Itachi al observar seriamente la escena.

.

.

**.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Le ha gustado?**

**Pues a mí sí, lamento si el momento romantico-erotico quedo hecho un asco es que mi mente pervertida se fue de vacaciones y no quiso llegar cuando mas la necesitaba. Ya saben si consideran algo que no les gusto o simplemente desean dejar un comentario, no duden en hacerlo. Hago esto por diversión, por que me encanta Naruto, escribir y en especial si hay personas que les gusta mi pasión. **

**Me despido. Cuídense mucho**

**Bye, bye. **

**Carmina Lehahiah.**


	8. Emociones

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

Capitulo 8

"_Emociones"_

Todos los presentes, -con más entusiasmo los niños-, se acercaron hasta el borde de río. Ya los participantes de aquella "problemática apuesta" según Shikamaru, se hallaban sentados en las rocas, con sus cañas al río esperando que algún pez picara.

Sentadas en sus cómodas sillas, las mujeres del grupo observaban la escena con gran interés. Ino mantenía la mirada puesta en la ladina sonrisa de Karin. Ya sabía ella, eso no se trataba de ningún reto por los derechos femeninos, es más conociendo a la pelirroja, estaba completamente segura que aquellas discusiones de genero le valían medio. La mujer solo quería avivar la tensión hasta que la cuerda se rompiera y sus efectos comenzaran a verse.

La rubia conocía a su mejor amiga, incluso más que alguno que estuviese ahí y Sakura se había mostrado toda la mañana misteriosa, como si ocultara algo. No había que atar muchos cabos, la mirada penetrante que le envía Itachi Uchiha decía todo. "Esos estúpidos Uchiha" insulto en su fuero interno.

Llevaban quince minutos aproximadamente cuando Tenten halo su caña, levantando la euforia de las mujeres y la de Yuki. Por su parte los hombres se mantenían serios, casi no hablaban. Ellos mantenían su mirada fija en las espaldas de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Tenten está muy emocionada —comento Matsuri.

—No ha cambiado en nada, aun le motivan esas cosas de superar a los chicos—dijo Temari.

—Sí, recuerdo claramente cuando se puso a disposición de Gai-sensei porque debía de ganarle a Sasuke en el partido de futbol—Hinata se rió al recordar. Tenten había sido tan obstinada luego de que Sasuke le intimidara para que abandonara el equipo de Soccer.

—Aquello fue tan estúpido, el Uchiha se tuvo que tragar sus palabras al ser derrotado por una chica, pero no aprendió nada—Ino le echo una mirada al susodicho, el cual arrugaba el entrecejo. Era cuestión de segundos para que comenzara con sus típicos signos de histeria. "Al parecer Sasuke no ha cambiado en nada".

—No solo Tenten está emocionada con esto, a pesar de la seriedad con que se la está tomando Sakura, para ella esto significa mucho... Me muero por ver como terminara esto—La pelirroja se echo a reír escandalosamente, las chicas le miraron compasivas por su locura.

—Eres una sádica Karin, no puedo creer que siempre tengas planes tan macabros—Matsuri le pellizco un brazo, regañándola.

—Ya sabemos cómo va a terminar todo esto. Sakura comenzara a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que ha paso hace siete años y Sasuke no se quedara atrás…Esto solo empañara el día—Temari estaba segura de eso. A pesar de que todo se había mantenido bien, había mucha tela que cortar en la relación que mantuvieron esos dos hace siete años, una relación que no solo se reduce al plano romántico.

—Sakura es una mujer adulta, lo mismo Sasuke. No veo que termine de esa forma, por el contrario podrían dejar de mantener este ambiente de tensión con sus miradas furtivas—se explico Karin.

—Perdonar y continuar ¿no?—pregunto Matsuri.

—Básicamente—respondió sonriendo.

—Eres una perdida, pero con un corazón enorme—dijo Hinata acariciando la panza de la pelirroja. Todas se echaron a reír.

…

Itachi estaba parado junto a Kenta, su mirada oscura esta fija en Sakura. La pelirosa estaba firme, estaba sentada con la espalda recta, sin mover un musculo. A su lado Tenten hacia alarde de su recién hazaña. Iba mujeres 1 – hombres 0. Sonrió. Había que ver la mala suerte que se cargaban esos dos. Aunque Sakura no había pescado nada aun. No se podía cantar victoria. Desvió la vista a su sobrino, Kenta mantenía la misma expresión seria que su padre. "Se parece mucho a él" y no solo hablaba de lo físico, el pequeño a veces lo hacía retroceder muchos años, cuando él y Sasuke eran inseparables.

— ¿Por qué no cocina Itachi?—Pregunto Lee de repente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— pregunto Kiba confundido.

—Veras lo he estado pensando, Itachi es Chef, porque no cocina él—

—Un momento mocoso, yo he venido a relajarme. Eso precisamente quiero hacer—

—Pues eso sería una muy buena idea—respaldo Sakura desde su lugar, le miro de reojo y se sonrojo al ver la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella.

— ¿Qué?— ¡Oh no! Ya lo pensaban meter en sus estúpidas apuestas. Sakura le sonrió.

—Sí nosotras ganamos, Tú serás el cocinero en lo que resta de la semana—Le sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que escondía muchas cosas.

—De acuerdo, solo sí tú eres mi asistente— acepto. Sakura le sonrió y asintió, y él le guiño un ojo.

Todos estos actos cercanos, de miradas, sonrisas fueron vistos por un muy enojado Uchiha.

—Ahhhh, estoy aburrido Dattebayou—exclamo Naruto. De verdad no podía estar tranquilo y sentado por mucho tiempo. Observo a su amigo, este mantenía la mirada fija en un punto que él siguió con la suya. Sakura e Itachi. —Eh, Sasuke ¿Estás bien?—pregunto en un tono bajo.

—No—contesto aireado y cortante. Apretó la caña entre sus manos con fuerza contenida por la rabia. No podía soportar aquello, simplemente no podía.

Las chicas también se dieron cuenta de aquello que puede parecer insignificante para algunos, considerando la relación muy cercana que mantienen Itachi y Sakura, sin embargo, algo nuevo había cambiado. ¿Sera quizás el evidente sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura? O ¿las miradas con mucha descarga sensual por parte de los dos? En fin, la cuestión es que ambos estaban ocultando algo. Que había pasado algo y ninguna de ellas se había enterado…Hasta los momentos.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando la cuerda en la caña de Sakura comenzó a tensarse. Había un pez que sacar. La cuenta iba Mujeres 6- Hombres 3 y estos habían sido de Sasuke, para desgracia de Naruto.

Las personas alrededor se estaban impacientando, ya tenían hambre y la lucha continuaba. Kiba bufo con molestia. "Carajo que terminen de una vez por todas" pensó, con el hambre que se tenía le valía poco si las chicas eran mejor en la pesca que los hombres.

La cuerda comenzó agitarse, el pez quería huir.

Gaara le hecho una mirada cargada de desprecio a los hombres a su parecer incompetentes. Naruto pudo sentir las malas vibras del pelirrojo y su estomago comenzó a retorcerse. Al pelirrojo le valía poco también la apuesta por quien cocinara, el solo intentaba escapar de la idea macabra, sí, muy peligrosa idea de Uzumaki Karin.

El pez se calmo, pero no había escapado. Sakura aun podía sentir el peso del animal. Comenzó a halar la cuerda dándole vuelta al carrete. Pero algo pasaba, este no era como los otros, no. Lo pesado del pez hizo que Sakura se levantara de donde estaba sentada y con ello atrajera la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Ino.

—Este es muy pesado—dijo con voz amortiguada, mientras halaba con fuerza.

Sakura comenzó enrollar el carrete pero este dio dos vueltas hacia adelante. Itachi quien luego de cansarse de esperar plantado cual árbol, decidió mejor recostarse en uno. Se levanto de allí y se acerco a la chica.

"No te le acerques" decía Sasuke en su mente. Observando con detenimiento las acciones de su hermano.

Estando detrás de ella, con sus brazos rodeo los de la pelirosa, quien dio un respingo por la sorpresa del atrevimiento. Con la mano derecha sobre la de ella, dio vueltas al carrete recogiendo la cuerda de pescar.

"No la toques" bramo Sasuke enfurecido, rígido desde su asiento.

Con la mano izquierda realizo el mismo rito, cubrió las delicadas manos de Sakura y tomo el bastoncillo de la caña, con su cuerpo impulso el de la chica para sacar el pez.

"¡Maldita sea Itachi!" maldijo Sasuke a su hermano. "No la toques, ¡No la toques!" un intenso fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo, invadió su razón, le arrastro a las ganas de querer matar a su hermano. Ese que osaba tocar lo que él quería, lo que más deseaba, lo que siempre seria suyo. ¡Vamos!, se lo estaban comiendo los celos. Se podía ver con nitidez en sus facciones. El cuello lo tenía tenso, las venas se marcaban tanto en esta parte, como en la cabeza. Sus cejas estabas muy juntas y los ojos se le tiñeron de un rojo borgoña, sangre, guerra y fuego.

— ¡Aja! ¡Aja! Hemos ganado —exclamo la castaña, levantándose y señalando con burla a Sasuke y a Naruto.

—Maldita sea Uzumaki, Uchiha…Los culpo a los dos si Karin intenta hacer algo con nosotros—Bramo el pelirrojo señalando acusadoramente a los chicos.

Los demás chicos estaban relajados, hace tiempo que ya se habían dado por vencidos. Solo querían comer y terminar de pasar el día de la mejor manera. Las mujeres por su parte se levantaron para felicitar a Sakura…Y esta aun seguía pegada a Itachi.

De repente, todos se dieron cuenta de algo. Sakura e Itachi estaban muy, muy cerca. El pez a sus pies se retorcía y estos ni siquiera le hacían caso. La pelirosa estaba ruborizada e Itachi le miraba con ternura. A pocos metros un aura maligna se esparcía por el ambiente. Sasuke, mantenía su fría mirada en ambos, apretando con demasía la caña de pescar.

— ¡Felicitaciones! Futura asistente…—susurro Itachi a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica. La tomo de la barbilla y mirando de reojo a su hermano enfurecido, junto sus labios con los rosados de ella. Inesperadamente Sakura se dejo hacer, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto delicado y sutil.

— ¡Oh!— exclamaron algunos, excepto Ino, Naruto y Gaara.

Un estruendoso sonido los hizo separarse. Sasuke había lanzado la caña con fuerza en la roca, haciendo que esta se partiera en dos. Sakura le miro y este a ella, Itachi sonrió de lado y Sasuke lo vio. Mascullo entonces un "Maldita sea" y sacudiendo la mano del dobe en su hombro, se alejo del lugar con pasos firmes. Enojado, enfurecido y profundamente dolido.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la escena.

—Buena pesca Sakura—felicito Suigetsu en un intento por aliviar la tensión.

…

Sasuke había escuchado la voz de su hijo llamarle pero no se detuvo, estaba muy enojado. Seguro había asustado a sus hijos, ellos jamás lo habían visto así, prefería siempre mostrarse sereno ante ellos. Estaba furioso y su pecho dolía horriblemente. El cuerpo lo sentía encendido. Se detuvo de repente apoyando la palma de la mano en un árbol, con el cabello azabache escondiendo sus ojos se permitió liberar unas cuentas lagrimas.

La imagen de Sakura disfrutando cada acercamiento de su hermano, de Sakura dejándose hacer por Itachi, de la sonrisa de insuficiencia del que se decía era de su sangre…Ella y el durmiendo en la misma cama…Apretó los dientes con furia, "Maldita sea" rugió y con un golpe seco le asesto al árbol un puñetazo, haciéndose daño de inmediato en los nudillos. Más y más golpes siguieron luego del primero, las lágrimas también caían y su cuerpo se sacudía por la furia y los "estúpidos" sollozos.

Era su culpa, era el único culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si él no hubiese sido el maldito que fue, si él no hubiese caído en la trampa de aquella mujer. Sí hubiese dejado el egoísmo de lado. Todo, todo fuese diferente. Él sería el que estuviese ahí con ella, riendo de cualquier tontería, pero no, fue el peor de los cobardes. Su sed de ambición lo había enceguecido. Y el tiempo era el tiempo, transcurría hacia delante y mas nada podía hacer. Simplemente no se podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Siguió golpeando el árbol, para así poder aliviar al menos su sufrimiento, su rabia.

—Sasuke…—escucho a su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres?—patético, su voz había sonado tan lastimera. Dejo de golpear al árbol pero no se volteo hacia el intruso.

—Eres un idiota—dijo ella, acercándose hasta el chico. —Fuiste un maldito cobarde. Siguiendo siempre los caprichos de tu padre—Acuso la chica.

— ¿Tú que puedes entender?— su voz se impregno de furia.

—Lo sé todo, Sai me lo conto—dijo Ino. Sasuke se volteo con los ojos mojados. Ella le sonrió con ternura y se acerco para abrazarlo. —Aunque eres un idiota e hiciste sufrir a mi mejor amiga, no es justo lo que acaba de pasar. Al menos no de esta manera.

Sasuke se tenso ante la poca cercanía y la incomodidad por la barriga de la chica. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos rodeo con fuerza la espalda de la chica y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

—Siempre me pareciste una chica superficial, molesta…La peor amiga que Sakura pudiera tener. Me alegra que Sai no haya perdido el tiempo—le confesó a la chica, sin regalarle siquiera una sonrisa. Ella rió.

…

Luego de la situación incómoda, Itachi y Temari tomaron el pescado para cocinarlo. Shino y Kiba comenzaron hacer una fogata para azar la comida.

Hinata estaba sentada sobre una roca con los pies danzando en el agua cristalina del rio. Sus manos estaban apoyadas hacia atrás, su rostro mirando al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sonido del agua al caer.

—Es agradable el ambiente ¿no?—pregunto cierto rubio.

—Naruto-kun—exclamo Hinata sorprendida. Naruto le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Ella se acomodo y se alejo un poco de él.

—Solía venir mucho aquí con mis padres o con la familia de Sakura. Los tres nos divertíamos mucho Dattebayou— sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos.

—Estas preocupado por Sasuke—pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio. Cuando se sintió cómoda para hablar con el rubio.

—Es como un hermano para mi, claro que estoy preocupado Dattebayou, el estuvo allí cuando…—aguardo unos segundos— cuando más lo necesite.

—Naruto-kun no has cambiado nada—soltó de repente Hinata, ganándose la mirada cálida del rubio.

— ¿Eso piensas? —Cuestiono con tristeza en sus ojos—yo creo que soy un hombre totalmente diferente.

Hinata no supo que decir luego de aquello. Por otro lado, había algo que estaba rondando la mente de la Hyuga desde hace mucho tiempo, un tema que de salir a relucir, quizás le haría recordar cosas desagradables, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad. También debía sanar sus propias heridas, dejar en paz a su alma.

—Sara-san… ¿Sara-san y tú arreglaron sus cosas? Ya sabes luego de aquello—susurro mirando sus manos.

—…Sí, nos casamos un mes luego—respondió con voz neutra luego de unos minutos.

—Yo realmente…me alegro de no haber causado un problema—

—No Hinata, tú no hiciste…

—Hinata necesito ayuda aquí—le llamo Kiba, interrumpiendo "casualmente" lo que pensaba decir el rubio.

—Voy para allá…con permiso Naruto-kun— Hinata se levanto, pero antes de que se fuera Naruto la tomo de la mano.

—Felicidades a ti también por lo de Kiba—

— ¿Eh?—soltó confundida la peli azul.

—Vamos, están saliendo ¿no?—dijo el rubio.

—No—respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Eh?—

—Hinata ¿Dónde has metido esa salsa que hiciste anoche? —llamo esta vez su primo Neji.

…

El ocaso comenzó a caer sobre la montaña, el naranja que recordaba el otoño se extendía por todo el horizonte del oeste. Todos se habían sentado en círculo, bordeando la fogata. Reían de cada cosa que se le ocurría decir a Naruto y a Suigetsu. Sasuke era el único que no se reía, ni siquiera sonreía, mantenía la mirada en su pescado asado, con el entrecejo fruncido y tratando de mantener los celos a raya. Porque justo en frente de él estaban Itachi y Sakura, los novios dándose la comida a la boca o más bien Itachi dándole de comer a Sakura.

—Estas que hierves Uchiha— le dijo Suigetsu, sentándose a su lado.

—Muérete— maldijo Sasuke.

— ¡Ay Sasuke! Me recuerdas al estreñido de hace años. Estabas tan sereno cuando llegaste, ahora mírate. —

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué los felicite?—el Uchiha miro a los ojos violetas. Suigetsu se estremeció al ver un profundo dolor y odio en la oscura mirada.

—Ok, no pido que los felicites, pero trate de calmarte. Karin me dijo que vio a Kenta triste cuando lo ignoraste y saliste corriendo al bosque. Estoy seguro que no quieres preocupar a tus hijos ¿no?— Sasuke se mantuvo callado. Luego de unos segundos se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus hijos. El peliazul sonrió.

…

Todos estaban recogiendo, la noche ya había llegado así que debían de regresar a la casa. Justo cuando caminaba de regreso a camioneta, su celular sonó, se detuvo a medio camino y se alejo debido al ruido que estaban haciendo Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¡Alo!— saludo amablemente.

— ¡Princesa!— exclamo un hombre al otro lado de la bocina, el rostro de la castaña de descompuso.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto tajante.

—Princesa por favor no cuelgues, escúchame tienes que perdonarme, Matsuri yo nunca quise…—

— ¿Qué? Ponerme los cuernos, ¡vaya! No seas tan cínico quieres— sentía tanta rabia.

—Por favor…—suplicaba el sujeto.

—Déjalo, por favor no me llames mas…—suplico esta vez la castaña y colgó.

Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos negros. No se sentía destrozada pero aun dolía saber que su futuro marido le montaba los cuernos. Aquel sujeto era Yoshida Kenji un profesor de física que trabajaba en la escuela donde ella era maestra de primaria. La relación había sido tan pasiva y muy romántica que nunca se imagino que él le montara los cuernos, menos con una estudiante.

Sujeto el celular con fuerza y se enjugo la lágrima. Al dar la vuelta para ir al auto, unos ojos verde agua le miraban expectantes, observándola fijamente y muy cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el repentino acercamiento. El pelirrojo dueño de aquellos ojos, llevo una mano al rostro de la chica, limpiando un residuo de aquella gota salada.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto en un susurro. Ella asintió, las palabras no querían salir. —Vamos ha habido reorganización. Nos vamos con Itachi y Sakura. —con la misma mano que antes había limpiado la lagrima, la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente y la llevo consigo hasta el auto.

Un repentino calor invadió las mejillas de Matsuri, además de un mariposeo en su estomago y el corazón latiendo rápidamente contra su pecho.

…

Ha pesar de algunos momentos incómodos, la habían pasado bien. Ahora todos se disponían a dormir para comenzar un día muy ajetreado ya que llegarían algunos familiares y demás amistades.

Tenten se había dado una ducha rápida para dormir mas tranquila. Un pequeño colapso le dio cuando vio su maleta y descubrió que no había metido más pantalones largos para dormir, a su vez había varios conjuntos de talla pequeña ajustados, descotados y muy cortos. Se ruborizo, se supone que tenia que dormir con dos hombres en la misma habitación, ¿Cómo haría?

Se sentó en el WC a pensar, cuando unos golpecitos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Ya vas a salir?—pregunto Lee.

—eh, eh…Sí, ya salgo— contesto nerviosa.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto otra voz, Neji.

—Si, si—se levanto del WC y se puso la bata de baño arriba.

Abrió la puerta y paso rápido de sus compañeros para meterse a la cama. Lee y Neji voltearon a verla extrañados, pero no dijeron nada.

"Agrr…-gruño internamente Tenten- Porque estas cosas me pasan a mí"

...

Subía las escaleras de uno en uno, con parsimonia. No quería admitirlo libremente pero estaba nerviosa, Itachi se mantenía pegado a ella durante el recorrido a las habitaciones. Podía sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho, alojada junto a la desazón y el repentino sentimiento de dolor, cuando vio a Sasuke airado y observo en sus ojos un dolor más profundo que el que ella sentía en esos momentos. Aun no había dejado de pensar en la noche que tuvo con el pelinegro cuando el beso abrupto en el río la dejo más confundida de lo que estaba.

¡Precisamente eso!

Estaba confundida. Estaba segura que lo que ocurría entre Itachi y ella, no era igual a cuando estuvo con aquellos chicos con los que salió una vez, fue diferente tanto las sensaciones como la percepción de todo. No quería que Itachi se pensara que ella solo había estado con él por su hermano. No, pero tampoco quería atreverse a algo más y echar mas leña al fuego en la relación de ambos. Además, no sabia que pensar teniendo a Sasuke a su lado. Trato de ignorarlo, pero aquel acercamiento y su voz susurrándole la petición de un beso, habían echo estragos en su corazón, el cual volvió a latir como aquel entonces.

— ¡Cuidado!—aviso Itachi. Sujetando a Sakura del brazo.

Por andar distraída no se había dado cuenta en donde pisaba y si no hubiese sido por el pelinegro, se da de bruces con las escaleras.

—Estoy bien, gracias— la peli rosa retiro la ayuda de Itachi.

Se quedaron parados allí. Estaban ellos dos solos y el sonido de los insectos nocturnos. Sakura dio un paso para terminar de subir pero fue retenida por la voz de él.

—Sakura…Tenemos que hablar— susurro.

—Lo haremos, mañana lo haremos—sin decir nada más termino de subir los últimos escalones y camino apresurada hasta el final de su pasillo para adentrarse rápido en su habitación.

Se sentía profundamente estúpida y avergonzada con Itachi, pero no podía hablar de nada en esos momentos, estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Se dejo caer en la cama y dirigió su mirada al balcón, donde observo la silueta de una persona. Se irguió de inmediato en la cama, sin despegar la mirada de él…

…

La cortina de la habitación se mecía suavemente por la brisa. Los árboles del patio dibujaban en el techo blanco criaturas mágicas y aterradoras. A un lado, en la otra cama, Naruto roncaba profundamente. Él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que dejo pasar este hecho. Sentía el cuerpo cansado por el viaje al río, pero no podía dormir.

Recordaba unos ojos negros que lo llevaban a una sola persona, Matsuri. No estaba enamorado, de eso esta seguro "_al menos eso pensaba"_ sin embargo, el simple de hecho de estar cerca de ella le producía una sensación re confortable. No niega que pensó en llevársela a la cama la primera vez que la vio y en cada momento que puede lo piensa, pero también hay algo nuevo en la ecuación. Un sentimiento…

"olvídalo…olvídalo- se regaño- yo no puedo estar sintiendo nada por nadie. Solo debo acostarme con ella y el capricho pasara, eso es todo"

…

Soñaba con un tazón inmenso de ramen cuando su vejiga decidió molestarlo, así que con el sueño encima se levanto de la cama. Entre abrió los ojos para abrir la puerta del baño del pasillo, ya que su habitación no tenia baño. Como cualquier hombre, -A excepción del teme- ni siquiera de digno a subir la tapa del WC, hizo su necesidad fisiológica y salió del baño.

Tenia tanto sueño que no abrió los ojos, giro la perilla de la habitación y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta acostarse en la cama. Al colocar la cabeza en la almohada se percato de un olor a lavanda, pero no advirtió sobre ello. No recordaba haber colocado más de dos almohadas en la cama, pero aun así abrazo a una de ellas, suave y cálida para dejarse caer en los encantos de Morfeo.

Buenas tardes.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Creo que esta vez me tarde mas de la cuenta pero es que cuando el pobre lava llueve, jejeje. Me paso de todo con la pc.

¡Gracias, Gracias! Ha aquellas personas que comentan y a las que no también, jejeje.

¡Ciao, ciao! Jajaja.


	9. Eventos extraños

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

Capitulo 9

"_Eventos extraños"_

La vio partir sin detenerla, no esta vez. Se quedo inmóvil hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta del fondo. Termino de subir los peldaños que faltaban y con la poca estima que le quedaba, camino con la frente en alto.

Se sentía estúpido, sí como jamás se había sentido antes. El no era de los que actuaban de esa manera. Inseguridad, aflicción, nervios, él nunca había sufrido de eso. Fue criado como todo un Uchiha, responsabilidad y templanza absoluta. Y sí, aunque no cumplió las expectativas de su padre, por su sangre corría la arrogancia y la soberbia del clan ancestral.

El siempre había sido un hombre sereno, de nervios cero ¿Cómo podía explicar que se sintiera como el niño que se enamora de la maestra? Ya sabes, nervioso, angustiado, bobalicón y por encima de todo profundamente inseguro.

Haruno Sakura, allí esta su respuesta.

Efectivamente, desde que le había confesado a Sakura sus sentimientos todo se había vuelto un caos. Pero también podía echarle la culpa al estúpido y tonto hermano que tenia. Sí, él era el mayor culpable. "¿Por qué demonios tenia que aparecer de nuevo en la vida de Sakura?" se preguntaba.

Sakura había actuado normal, muy normal para lo que ameritaba la situación. Era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara todo. Lo veía en Sasuke y este lo demostró muy bien cuando los vio en pleno beso, pudo palpar la sensación de desequilibrio cuando los vio en la cama.

Las cosas no podían marchar también. Era ilógico.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde ya dormía Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba. Se extraño por la invasión, pero luego recordó haber escuchado a Karin de un reorganización. "cuando mas quiero estar solo…" susurro. Entonces hubo un clic en su cabeza. ¡Hay estaba! ¿Tan distraído estaba que no presto verdadera atención a lo demás? ¿Tan absorto había estado en lo de Sakura? Suspiro e intento calmar a su extraña mente.

Se sentó en una de las camas, "También han sacado la matrimonial". Debería de sentirse enojado, pero ni siquiera tiene ánimo para eso. Se descalzo, se quito la franela, se aflojo el cinturón del pantalón y luego se acostó. Tampoco tenía ánimos de cambiarse por algo mas cómodo.

"Tenemos que hablar Sakura, tenemos que hablar" susurro a la noche sin despegar los ojos del techo.

.

.

.

Se sentía profundamente estúpida y avergonzada con Itachi, pero no podía hablar de nada en esos momentos, estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Se dejo caer en la cama y dirigió su mirada al balcón, donde observo la silueta de una persona. Se irguió de inmediato en la cama, sin despegar la mirada de él…

El suave viento mecía los mechones de cabello que caían, como siempre a los lados de su rostro. Tenía los brazos apoyados en el barandal y observaba el paisaje desierto y oscuro. Buscaba un lugar para relajarse, para poder estar de nuevo con ese ser que nadie mas conocía. Un inseguro y abatido Uchiha Sasuke, sonrió curvando en grandes rasgos la comisura de sus labios y de ellos salió un risa triste pero expresiva. Nunca sonría abiertamente, nunca reía sin la arrogancia, es mas solo pocas veces había demostrado su felicidad de esa manera…

—Fue cuando Kenta y Yuki nacieron…también cuando la vi dormir en mis brazos—susurro manteniendo aun la sonrisa.

Recordó específicamente ese momento. No se había sentido completo con ninguna mujer previamente y tampoco posterior a aquello, tampoco es como si su vida sexual fuese de primera. Rió de nuevo, sus hijos y la empresa le absorbían todo el tiempo, que cuando llegaba a casa o tenia un día libre no se quería despegar de la cama. Pocas veces Gaara lo persuadió de salir con alguien, aquello no pasaba de una noche de sexo, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a que pasara más de ahí. Podían llamarlo caprichoso y hasta muchos se atrevían a dudar de su sexualidad, le valía nada lo que dijeran de él. Su corazón solo pertenecía a una sola mujer.

—Solo tuyo…"Sakura"— sonrió levemente y luego de unos segundos dejo escapar una risa.

La pelirosa, estaba petrificada como si hubiese visto los ojos de la Gorgona medusa. Lo escucho reírse una y otra vez, el canto dejo sentir una tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo. Sintió un gran placer y también una agonía. Nunca había visto reír a Sasuke, no de esa manera tan expresiva. Hablando en voz serena y conciliadora consigo mismo. Hubo un sentimiento de éxtasis por ver al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke, al menos esa parte alegre, de sonrisas y risotadas que nadie conocía de él.

—Te amo Sakura…—hablo seriamente, observando las estrellas en el cielo.

— ¡Oh!—exclamo Sakura al escuchar su nombre.

Escucho el gritico y se dio media vuelta con el entrecejo arrugado, molesto por el intruso. Sin embargo, su mirada se suavizo y asombro de verla allí.

No había dejado de mirarlo desde que se percato que estaba allí. Cuando este volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron se lamento de no haber salido con sigilo y aparentar que no había pasado nada. Pero tuvo que maravillarse de ese sonido, la risa del azabache.

Sus miradas estuvieron conectadas por unos minutos, sin pestañar y el corazón de ambos latía frenético.

— ¡Sakura!—

— ¡Sasuke!—

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Sakura.

Él la miro de arriba abajo, ella nerviosa se levanto de la cama, corto el contacto visual y se encamino a la salida dispuesta a huir del asunto. Sasuke se percato de la situación, así que dio unos cuantos pasos apresurados y la tomo de la mano. Sakura volteo a verlo, encontrándose con unos posos profundos mirándole intensamente. Se ruborizo de inmediato.

Sasuke lo pensó. Esa era su oportunidad, era en ese momento o nunca, pero debía hacer lo que su corazón le decía. No quería pensar en más nada que en Sakura a escasos metros de él. De un suave pero brusco movimiento, la halo hacia él, logrando que Sakura quedara pegada a su pecho. Con la mano que agarraba la de ella, la sujetó de la cintura y con la suelta le tomo la barbilla y se acerco a sus labios.

Vio venir el movimiento, es más ya podía sentir los labios del pelinegro fusionándose con los suyos, pero una imagen se apodero de su mente…

Itachi…

"No, él no se merece esto" se dijo a si misma. A si que con fuerza empujo al Uchiha lejos de ella, haciendo que este cayera de sentón en el suelo.

—No te atrevas— Amenazo llena de coraje. Una furia que estaba dirigida en primer lugar hacia ella misma. — ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Yo no soy una cualquiera. —

El pelinegro se sorprendió por la caída y mantenía la mirada gacha.

— ¿Lo amas?— pregunto sin mirarle a la cara.

—No te amo— fue lo que dijo en lugar de responder. Sasuke le miro a los ojos. Verde, furia y tristeza.

—Lo quieres…—leyó en sus ojos.

Podía verlo clarito, Itachi era el que rondaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, no él. Un fuerte dolor acumulado en su pecho exploto, le ardía, se le estaba desangrando el corazón. Pero, él era el único culpable. Se levanto del suelo, sin mirarle paso de ella y se fue.

Al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse se dejo caer en el suelo, ocultando su rostro, las malditas lágrimas y el dolor desgarrador que no había querido salir hace días.

.

.

.

En la vida suelen ocurrir eventos que pocas veces le encontramos lógica.

Amaneció con un brillante y radian…No, eso era lo que quería creer Karin cuando aun sin abrir los ojos se había despertado. Sus fantasías se vieron frustradas por el sonido de la lluvia al caer y repiquetear contra la ventana. Gimió desconsolada, dramáticamente desconsolada. Su chico le rodeo con su brazo cálido por debajo de las cobijas y se dejo hacer la consentida.

Era un día importante porque debería de llegar el sastre y algunos invitados. La lluvia retrasaba sus planes, porque el camino casi siempre se volvía peligroso y poco transitado. Maldijo a su futuro y adormilado esposo por querer casarse en la hacienda de su familia. ¡Ay si! Como es más grande que la casa Uzumaki.

—Lo siento Karin, se cuanto odias los días lluviosos—se disculpo el peli azul, hablándole en el odio.

—Que mas da— suspiro resignada.

— ¡Te amo!— declaro él acercándola a su cuerpo y acariciando suavemente la barriga. —Los amo—

—También te amamos, Sui—confeso melosa y sonriendo.

El peliblanco se tenso al escuchar esas lindas y escazas palabras. Karin era una mujer que pocas veces decía sus sentimientos, mas si hace pocos minutos estaba enojada. Suigetsu sacudió la cabeza alejando pensamientos negativos y aprovecho un rato más en la cama con su futura esposa.

.

.

.

Antes de las diez de la mañana, los nuevos invitados habían llegado. Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Sai. Despiertos estaban: Gaara, Sakura (alejada de Itachi), los futuros esposos, Temari, Itachi (Quien no dejaba de observar a Sakura) Lee, Kiba y Shino.

—Cuando me llego la noticia de que se casaban no me lo podía creer—comento Tsunade mientras tomaba una taza de té, recién preparado por Temari.

—Sobretodo por que ambos no se soportaban en la segundaria.— recordó Jiraiya. El cual había sido Profesor de literatura de los chicos.

—Pero ya ves no todo es lo que parece—Karin sonrió alegremente.

—No te quieras hacer la tonta Karin, bien sabemos Matsuri y yo que andabas loquita por el tarado que tienes por prometido— pico la pelirosa.

—Qu..e..Que dices— balbuceo apenada.

—Así que por eso le buscabas bronca— se unió a la burla Kiba.

—Siempre se ha dicho que del odio al amor solo hay un paso—comento como el que no quiere la cosa Shino.

Todos se largaron a reír y Karin se sonrojo violentamente.

—Ya… ¡Ya basta! —Grito enojada, pero solo hizo que se calmaran.

—Calma, calma. De todas formas lo amas ¿no?—

—Es obvia tu respuesta pelo de chicle— respondió Karin sobándose la panza.

—Pero, ¿No se comieron el mandado antes?— dijo el pelinegro, Sai mientras observaba fijamente la barriga de Karin.

— Lo mismo he dicho yo— dijo sonriendo Kiba.

—Y lo he dicho antes, Karin y yo solo hemos pospuesto la boda por el trabajo, es todo— trato de culminar el tema antes de que la pelirroja se enojara por las burlas.

Vamos, que a la gente le gusta hacer mas no que le hagan.

.

.

.

Se despertó por la brisa húmeda que entraba por la ventana. "Lee…" susurro con rabia. Quien más sino su raro mejor amigo, con esa manía de abrir las ventanas para dejar pasar la energía natural a la casa. A veces se preguntaba como un pacifista como el término en funcionario de la policía.

Debido a las nubes oscuras el ambiente esta sombrío. Hecho una mirada a la cama continúa a la suya y observo a una despeinada Tenten durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonrió y se levanto hasta sentarse en la de la chica.

—Eres toda una linda chica cuando duermes—susurro sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Un impulso lo llevo a acariciar los sedosos y lisos cabellos castaños. —Tú cabello es mas bonito suelto— halago a la durmiente. Luego al darse cuenta de dicha acción, retiro su mano contrariado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se pregunto. Se levanto como un resorte de la cama y se adentro en el baño.

Con el agua mojando cada parte de su cuerpo, recordó la suavidad del cabello de su amiga. Toco con el pulgar la yema de los dedos que lo habían acariciado y una calorcito se encendió en su pecho. La sensación lo abrumo. Sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos sentimientos irracionales y siguió con su ducha.

Ciertamente, Tenten era linda a su manera pero linda. El hecho de que no vistiera o que no le gustaran algunas de las cosas que hacían las mujeres no decía que ella no lo fuese. La chica siempre la tuvo difícil por aquello, pero jamás se dio por vencida. El de ojos plateados recordó como la chica se lucio aun más que Lee en las pruebas de admisión de la academia de policía.

Salió de la ducha y tomo una toalla para amarrarse a la cintura. Su cabello largo y castaño se extendió húmedo por su espalda, goteando agua.

Su mejor amiga era una mujer valiente, decidida, con orgullo, linda y con un trasero impensable…

"¿Qué…Que demonios?" pensó ruborizado quedando estático ante semejante vista.

Tenten estaba boca abajo, de rodillas con el trasero redondo alzado, hurgando algo bajo la cama. Pero, eso no era todo, la castaña lucia un diminuto Short blanco que trasparentaba su ropa intima.

"Ten…Tenten usa esa clase de ropa…" balbuceaba en sus pensamientos el hombre.

Y como si fuera poco, ese trasero redondo y seguro bien tonificado –A pensamientos del propio Neji- se meneaba de un lado a otro, de una forma sugerente y provocadora.

— ¡Oh…! No alcanzo—se quejo la muchacha.

Ante aquel atributo Neji sintió un calor mas intenso del que sentía en sus mejillas, en una parte baja, ¡Se estaba calentando ante la escena!

De repente la muchacha dio un gritillo y golpeo con fuerza la baldosa, frustrada se puso en pie, Neji intento menguar sus instintos ya que no veía el trasero y esas lindas piernas, (como si no hubiese podido voltear) sin embargo, la escena no desaparecía de su cabeza.

—Tendré que ir por algo para sacarlo de allí— dijo la chica quien al dar media vuelta se topo con un semidesnudo y sonrojado Neji, muy cerca de ella. —Ne…Neji— se avergonzó de inmediato al ser vista por su amigo vestida de esa manera.

"Cuando me he acercado tanto" se pregunto Neji por la escaza cercanía.

Ya, no podía negarlo. Tenten estaba buena. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Eh, digámosle "ojos de amistad".

Él dio un paso hacia ella la cual no retrocedió, sino sin saber porque se había quedado prendada a la vista plateada. Neji se dejo poseer por los instintos y extendió una mano hasta el brazo de la chica, haciendo que la piel de esta se pusiera de gallina. Con los ojos clavados en los marrones, acorto la distancia y poseyó salvajemente los labios de Tenten.

Ella sintió un fuego expandirse cuando los labios de Neji tocaron los suyos, estuvo asustada pero aquello solo duro unos segundos. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello mojado de él, quien la tomo con rudeza de la cadera acercándola a su pecho desnudo.

El beso que había comenzado rápido, se largo a uno profundo e intenso. Neji mordisqueo el labio superior de Tenten haciendo que esta, abriera un poco mas la boca para así él invadirla con su lengua. Esta última recorría cada parte, cada rincón. Tenten sintió la invasión extraña pero con un poco de soltura y sin pena llevo la suya a la danza.

Estaban parados en medio de la habitación. Ella vestía una top y unos short cortos, mientras que él tan solo llevaba amarrada una toalla a la cintura. Como si le hubiesen dado las doce en pleno baile a cenicienta, la magia se acabo al ser abierta la puerta. Y como si no hubiese sido poco la toalla se cayo a los pies de su dueño, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Tenten quien ya se hallaba lejos de los labios del castaño, bajo su mirada lentamente para sonrojarse violentamente hasta las orejas. Mientras Neji se quedaba de piedra.

…

—Lee, ¿Tenten se ha levantado ya?— pregunto Sakura al verlo bajar.

—Aun no Sakura-san— contesto el pelinegro, bajando las escaleras con una notable sonrisa que dejo extrañada a peli rosa.

.

.

.

La calidez de las sabanas lo mantenía aun en la cama, le dolía un poco el brazo izquierdo por dormir en una sola posición, sin embargo su brazo derecho, en especial su mano descansaba en un suave lugar. Sintió removerse la cama a su lado y de a poco abrió los ojos, topándose con un rostro inmaculado y unas negras y espesas pestañas.

"¿En donde demonios…? Pensó abriendo los azules ojos de par en par.

…

—Van a dar las once, iré a despertar a Ino— aviso Sai a los que se hallaban con el en la sala.

—Ándate con cuidado, Hinata esta durmiendo con ella— aviso a su vez Sakura. El primo Uchiha podría ser a veces muy imprudente.

—De acuerdo, Fea— contesto sonriendo.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando un grito lo alerto, a él y los demás.

— ¡Ino!— exclamo preocupado, subiendo de un santiamén las escaleras, tratando de localizar la habitación.

...

Su brazo sostenía rodeando a la chica…"entonces, aquello suave que toque fueron" efectivamente, el rubio atolondrado había estado tocando descaradamente los pechos voluptuosos de Hinata.

Un tremendo grito a los pies de la cama lo hice saltar del susto y a su vez logro que dos perlas lo miraran intensamente.

Se sentía en paz y calientita bajo las sabanas. Estaba soñando con el mar, un azul e intenso océano que se mostraba ante ella, la cual estaba sentada sobre la arena recibiendo gustosa la brisa salada de la playa. En paz y total calma, al menos hasta que un grito la hizo sobresaltarse y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otro océano observándola.

Sai abrió la puerta de una patada, observando a su rubia esposa parada frente a una cama. Señalando acusadoramente a el idiota de Naruto...

—Eres un pervertido— acuso Ino al avergonzado rubio.

—Yo…—Naruto seguía acostado junto a Hinata, la cual estaba sonrojada y en estado de shock.

—Ino, ¿Estas bien?— pregunto la peli rosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo a su vez un perezoso pero preocupado Shikamaru.

Sai se acerco a la rubia para abrazarla. Naruto al percatarse de la muchedumbre se levanto de inmediato.

—Puedo explicarlo—

—¡Kyaaa! — grito abochornada Hinata.

—Hinata, yo no quise…—intento excusarse el rubio.

—Eres hombre muerto Uzumaki—amenazo Kiba haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

—Yo…no fue…Yo…Aléjate de mi Dattebayou— grito cual nenaza el rubio.

Naruto salió disparado hacia la salida cuando Kiba se abalanzo hacia el. Ni quisiera se dio cuenta que había empujado a Gaara sobre Matsuri a la hora de su huida. Como alma que lleva el diablo se encerró en el baño del pasillo, pasándole seguro a la puerta.

—Sal de ahí pervertido— grito mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta el Inuzuka.

…

— ¿Estas bien Hinata?—Pregunto la peli rosa, sentada a su lado.

—Si…—susurro. Aun tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón a mil.

—Debe tener una explicación, Naruto no es de los que se meten a la cama de mujeres indefensas—

—Sí, el muy idiota es todo un caballero—estuvo de acuerdo Gaara con Itachi.

.

.

.

Pasadas las doce del mediodía, la gente de aquella cabaña, tomaban su desayuno-almuerzo.

La mayoría conversaba con los nuevos invitados, mientras los pequeños se divertían burlándose de las tonterías que decía Lee

Tenten extendió su mano para tomar el azucarero, al hacerlo una mano pálida y varonil roso con la suya, lo miro por unos segundos y luego él desvió la mirada con indiferencia. Ella bajo sus marrones ojos con tristeza.

"—_Lo siento chicos— se disculpo Lee riendo antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Tenten desvió la mirada de aquella parte bien formada de su amigo, pasaron algunos segundos donde nadie tenía intenciones de hablar. _

—_Neji…—rompió el silencio ella, hablando quedito._

—_Olvídalo— soltó de repente en voz alta Neji. Ella le miro a los ojos. —No ha pasado nada, olvídalo—dicho esto de manera fría, se dio media vuelta hasta perderse en el baño._

— _¿Olvidarlo?— se pregunto con tristeza Tenten."_

No esperaba una confesión de parte de su amigo, pero tampoco se imaginaba que salieran de esos labios tentadores tan crueles palabras. De nueva cuenta, Neji solo la veía como un simple ser viviente. Saberlo le hizo doler el corazón.

…

—Yuki, ¿Tú padre esta enfermo?— pregunto Gaara a la pequeña.

Las personas alrededor se callaron. Desde temprano el único que faltaba en aquella mesa era Sasuke. Ahora se daban cuenta de ello.

—No sabemos, cuando nos levamos ya no estaba—respondió Kenta.

— ¿Dónde estará el Teme?— se preguntaba el rubio.

Sakura bajo la mirada al recordar el episodio de la noche, gesto que no fue desapercibido por Itachi.

…

Sin más siguieron comiendo, entre charlas y risas.

Naruto se sentía extraño, aun su mente giraba en torno a lo que había pasado en la mañana. Mas aun en lo cerca que había estado de Hinata y el como el cuerpo de ella se había adaptado tan bien a sus brazos. Le hecho una mirada rápida y detallo con esmero para su vista los labios entre abiertos de la muchacha de cabellos negros azulados. Ella le miro y con vergüenza y timidez le desvió la mirada, a lo que el también lo hizo, Ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Era un extraño evento el que Naruto se sintiera intimidado por la presencia de Hinata.

Pero mas extraño aun fue ver a un sonriente Uchiha Sasuke entrar con su porte elegante junto a un peli naranja.

—Buenas días, nii-san —Saludo el azabache a Itachi, el cual por poco no se atraganta con la comida.

¿Qué rayos le había pasado al amargado Uchiha?

.

.

.

Hola, Buenas noches.

Primero que nada un agradecimiento aquellas personas que leen la historia y en especial a aquellas que se toman un poco de su tiempo y dejan un comentario. Gracias, gracias.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, enserio.

Considero que ha quedado corto para todo lo que tenia planeado, pero…es mejor dejar unas cuentas escenas Hot para el próximo…Bueno ahí ya les va un adelanto y para que no digan que uno es malo, es por partida triple…Es decir un Sasusaku, GaaMatsu y Naruhina.

Jejeje, se despide de ustedes esta humilde servidora.

Bye bye.


	10. ¿Que planea el destino?

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sipnosis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 10_

"_¿Qué planea el destino?"_

_Sin más siguieron comiendo, entre charlas y risas._

_Naruto se sentía extraño, aun su mente giraba en torno a lo que había pasado en la mañana. Mas aun en lo cerca que había estado de Hinata y el como el cuerpo de ella se había adaptado tan bien a sus brazos. Le hecho una mirada rápida y detallo con esmero para su vista los labios entre abiertos de la muchacha de cabellos negros azulados. Ella le miro y con vergüenza y timidez le desvió la mirada, a lo que el también lo hizo, Ruborizado hasta las orejas._

_Era un extraño evento el que Naruto se sintiera intimidado por la presencia de Hinata._

_Pero mas extraño aun fue ver a un sonriente Uchiha Sasuke entrar con su porte elegante junto a un peli naranja._

—_Buenas días, nii-san —Saludo el azabache a Itachi, el cual por poco no se atraganta con la comida._

_¿Qué rayos le había pasado al amargado Uchiha?_

..

"_No pudo dormir en toda la noche. La mente le trabajo sin reparo la paciencia hasta el limite, estuvo a punto de halarse los cabellos de frustración. _

_Miedo._

_Había sentido tanto miedo, que fue abrumador. Era totalmente absurdo que el sintiera miedo. ¡Joder, era Uchiha Sasuke! No tenía porque sentirse de esa manera. Sin embargo, cuando vio en aquellos ojos verdes tristeza y nostalgia, no pudo menos que odiarse y odiar al maldito bastardo que tenia como hermano mayor. ¿Tan importante había sido Itachi para Sakura? ¿Sentía ella algo más por él? ¡Que demonios! Si los vio dormir juntos. Era obvio que Itachi había hecho movimientos en todos esos años. _

_Soy un Maldito cobarde_

_Sí, por el hecho de lastimarla. Por conformarse, por nunca ir tras ella. ¿Para que lo había hecho? ¿Por qué demonios no pudo ser egoísta, por que dejo que todos manejaran su vida? _

_Se sentó en la cama. Su mirada se ubico en dos pequeños bultos bajo las cobijas. Era un cobarde, un idiota y un maldito, lo reconocía muy dentro de sí. Amaba a sus dos hijos, claro fueron su única salida, su única razón para seguir con aquella farsa. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiese pasado si no hubiera tomado el avión a Suna, si dejando el orgullo de lado se hubiese plantado ante Sakura rogando perdón. Dos posibles presentes; o no lo hubiese logrado o estaría en esos momentos durmiendo pegado junto a su cuerpo. _

_Suspiro._

_Que más daba. El tiempo perdido no se podía recuperar pero no iba a perderlo más. Amaba a Sakura, más que nunca y si debía dejar su orgullo de lado para conquistarla lo haría. Se ganaría su amor de nuevo. _

_Declaraba la guerra"_

…

Entro luciendo una arrogante pero feliz sonrisa, detrás venia Juugo un pelinaranja de ojos rojos que sonreía con gentileza y pena. Hecho una rápida mirada a su hermano, el cual al parecer se había atragantado con sus vivaces palabras. Sonrió. Jugaría al ser el bueno, el inocente. Luego observo con detenimiento a Sakura, esta le miraba sonrojada, con el ceño fruncido pero sonrojada. Le guiño un ojo, haciéndola desviar nerviosa la mirada y camino hasta la silla vacía al lado del rubio Uzumaki y sus hijos.

— ¿Q-que te sucede Teme? —pregunto nervioso y preocupado el rubio.

—Solo estoy feliz, Naruto— respondió el moreno, sin replicar al apodo. Naruto dejo caer la quijada ante la sonrisa que le dedico el hombre.

—Oto-san, ¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto Yuki

—Fui a buscar a un amigo—respondió a su pequeña, para luego besarle la frente. — Buenos días, princesa. Buenos días, campeón —revolvió con cariño los cabellos del menor.

Todos en la mesa estaban en shock por el cambio de humor del azabache, que poca atención habían prestado al nuevo invitado. Juugo estaba un poco nervioso. Había mucha gente en aquella habitación y mas que eso…_"_Ella esta aquí" pensó al mirar a Tenten, la cual comía nostálgicamente las fresas de su plato.

—Mocosos sin modales. —susurro molesta la vieja Tsunade. —Juugo-kun es bueno verte otra vez.

—Tsunade-sama, me es todo un placer también verla—se inclino con cortesía el pelinaranja.

—Eh, Juugo… ¿Cómo has estado? —Saludo de pronto Suigetsu levantándose hasta donde estaba el hombre.

—Juugo… Hombre que gusto verte— saludo esta vez Kiba.

—Grandulón, toma asiento a mi lado. — convido la peliroja, sonriéndole dulcemente.

El Pelinaranja le sonrio también, al igual que a Hozuki para luego tomar asiento junto a su amiga y casi hermana. Ellos eran personas importantes para él. Todos allí. Pero el cariño era distinto con la futura pareja de casados y con Sasuke. El trió fueron las primeras personas con las cuales tuvo contacto una vez llego nuevo a Konoha, el venia de un pueblo llamado Oto* y se había mudado debido al divorcio de sus padres. Su padre era un hombre estricto, la ciudad era un ecosistema de violencia. Fue duro pero estuvieron ellos…

El pelinaranja ya había tomado asiento y se disponía a comer con los demás, estirando su mano hasta la cesta de Pan roso sus dedos con los de ella. Llevo su mirada hasta un costado, y no pudo ocultar sus nervios.

—P-puedes t-tomarlo p-primero—

—Tranquilo Juugo-sempai, tu acabas de llegar tomalo tu primero— contesto Tenten.

—¿Sempai?—Pregunto Naruto, atento a la conversación de aquellos dos.

—Sí, Juugo-sempai trabaja en la estación de policía. Es un detective nato— elogio la castaña, haciendo apenar al grandulon.

—No es para tanto…—

— ¿Qué? Has resuelto los casos más difíciles y ayudaste a cerrar uno grande que tenia muchos años abiertos. Eres un genio —

—¡Wao! Tienes que contármelo todo Datebayou. — el rubio estaba como niño chiquito, emocionado ante la vida aventurera del pelinaranja.

Unos ojos plateados bajo un entrecejo fruncido observaba con detalle el aura que se formaba alrededor de Juugo y Tenten.

—Tenten admira muchísimo a Juugo, creo que mucho mas de lo que te admiraba a ti como líder del club de Karate en preparatoria, ¡jejeje! — comento quedo Lee.

¿Y que? A Hyuuga Neji le valía una mierda a quien admirara Tenten.

…

Pronto, en cuestiones de días era la boda, así que Karin como novia y organizadora de dicho evento cuadraba hasta el más mínimo detalles, junto a todos los invitados. Un cortejo de hermosos mosos la esperarían en la entrada de la iglesia, mientras ella tomada del brazo de su Hermano Uzumaki Nagato hacia su entrada nupcial. Las damas de honor llevarían el largo, largo velo y delante de ellas los pequeños y revoltosos Nara y los gemelos Uchiha. Perfecto…al menos eso pensaba ella.

—¡Que mierda! No pienso vestirme con eso— replico Gaara.

—Esta es mi boda, se hace lo que yo diga—

—Perfecto, entonces me largo— el pelirrojo se levanto, pero fue detenido por la mano de Naruto.

—Vamos Gaara no seas cascarrabias, es su día. Hagámosla feliz. —Naruto tampoco estaba muy contento pero era su prima y amiga después de todo. Si eso la hacia feliz.

Sabaku no Gaara era un ser despreciable, en sus momentos. Naruto tenia razón, que mal podría resultar de aquello. Además esas orejas y cola de Mapache le combinaban con el traje vino tintó.

…

Apretaba el vaso de plástico con enojo contenido. ¿Por qué debía vestir ese esmoquin disfraz de comadreja? ¡Pero que pensaba Karin por boda! Además también iban a verlo sus amigos, entre ellos el hermano de la novia. ¡Demonios!

Pero hay algo peor.

Sasuke se traía un juego entre manos. Apuro el líquido cristalino a su boca tomándolo de un solo trago. ¿Es que su tonto hermano no entendía la situación? Él ya tenía su vida resuelta, por qué demonios no podía dejar hacer su vida tranquila a Sakura junto a él.

Sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la cocina, de espaldas a la entrada, miro por sobre el hombro. Sasuke rebuscaba en el refrigerador.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto de frente a él.

—Busco una cerveza, Itachi-baka— respondió con calma el menor.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —pregunto de nuevo, reprimiendo un notable enojo apretando las manos en forma de puños.

—Ah, eso…Simple, no pienso dejarte el camino libre con Sakura. Se que ella aun siente algo por mi. La conquistare, le hare sentir de nuevo eso que sentía por mi. Le hare saber que yo también la amo… Te declaro la guerra, nii-san— lo miro desafiante. Itachi crispo los puños.

En grandes zancadas llego hasta el menor y tomándolo de la camisa lo estampo contra el refrigerador.

—Déjate de juegos Sasuke. Ella no es un juguete, déjala en paz. —

— ¡Quita tus manos!— le ordeno molesto el menor.

—Aléjate de ella— demando el mayor.

—No, aléjate tú de ella. Entiende que la voy a recuperar. Hay una historia entre ambos que no ha terminado…voy a revivir _**lo que dejamos atrás.**_

Itachi lo soltó, un poco sorprendido por lo sinceras que sonaron las palabras de Sasuke y un poco más calmado.

—No te la voy a dejar fácil— desafío Uchiha Itachi.

—Lo se, pero tampoco yo. No esta vez Itachi, ya lo dije esto es la guerra— declaro Uchiha Sasuke.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y compusieron su mejor sonrisa de orgullo y arrogancia.

…

—Yo…yo porque debo vestirme así. No me gusta— Kenta estaba sonrojado por aquellas orejas y cola de gato.

—Kenta-chan, eres un lindo gatito—molesto Naruto.

—Ca-cállate Naruto-dobe— le grito enojado.

—Na-ru-to— Sakura le miro con enojo, el rubio juro ver sus puños y ojos ardes en llamas de furia. —Deja en paz al niño, tú Kit-su-ne. —bromeo la pelirosa al ver al Uzumaki con aquellas orejas de zorro.

—Pero esto —señalo las orejas y a su espalda las nueve colas— es mas cool que eso. —esta vez señalo las orejas de gato sobre la cabeza de Kenta.

Naruto a veces podía actuar como todo un chiquillo.

—Te ves muy bien Kenta. Eres un Gato muy elegante y buen mozo— ignorando las burlas del rubio, Sakura le hizo un cumplido al pequeño, el cual saco la lengua a su tío dobe.

Naruto estaba enojado por la falta de respeto del mocoso de su amigo. Bueno, a unos metros de él Jiraiya se reía de la cruel que era el destino. El mal que se hace se devuelve. Él que tan maleducado había sido con su padrino. Sí señor Jiraiya ya le tenía cariño al pequeño Uchiha.

—Pero, tío Naruto también se ve muy guapo, ¿Verdad, Hinata-san?— pregunto Yuki a una despistada Hyuuga.

—Ah, eh…Pues…—La pregunta la tomo con sorpresa. Y la mirada penetrante y la sonrisa coqueta del rubio no ayudaban mucho.

Pobre de Hinata y su pesadilla de nervios y desmayos.

— ¿Qué dices Hinata?— ¡Por dios! Naruto no tenía por que ser tan coqueto y mirarla de esa manera, se iba a morir de un sofocón.

—Si, te ves muy guapo Naruto-kun— había sonado quedito, pero Naruto lo escucho claramente.

—Ven, ellas piensan que me veo guapo. Las Amo…—dicho esto se acerco hasta ambas y las abrazo con fuerza.

Hinata ya veía venir la oscuridad producto de la impresión y el desmayo.

El pulso se le había disparado.

—Tío Naruto el vestido, el vestido— suplicaba la pequeña pelinegra. Naruto las dejo de abrazar pero aun mantenía un brazo rodeando a Hinata.

El calor de sus manos.

Hinata echaba humo por sus orejas.

El desmayo fue evidente.

—Hinata-san, Hinata-san— llamaba preocupada Yuki.

—Tranquila cariño, ella esta bien. "Naruto-baka"—pensó la pelirosa.

—Ya la has hecho caer asustado por tu fealdad, Naruto-dobe— se burlo Kenta con prepotencia y su herencia Uchiha, su sonrisa ladeaba de superioridad.

—Mas respeto maldito mocoso…— Ya, era el colmo. Ese mocoso aprendería a respetar a su padrino y aquel que cambio sus pañales sucios.

—Oto-san, Oto-san— grito el pequeño al ser perseguido por su tío. No le tenia miedo, no claro que no. Bueno sí a sus técnicas ninjas de cosquillas.

—Hombres—susurro Sakura y Yuki, se sonrieron al escucharse decir lo mismo.

— ¡No dañen sus trajes, maldita sea!—grito Karin desde la segunda planta.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto!—el furioso Padre grito desde la cocina —Usorantonkachi, no toques a mi hijo.

…

Luego de que Karin había entregado a la muchedumbre los trajes para la boda, todos se fueron a cambiar rápidamente. La pelirroja necesitaba saber si debía llamar con urgencia al sastre para que hiciera cualquier arreglo o si estaba todo listo para el siguiente paso.

Tenten salió de la habitación donde todas las chicas se cambiaban para ir a donde estaba Karin y de una vez quitarse el traje. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color vino tinto corto y con un lazo por debajo de sus pechos, los cuales se marcaban muy bien. Todos los trajes de las damas de honor eran así. Al llevar sus hombros descubiertos y sus piernas muy destapadas se sentía un poco vulnerable y avergonzada.

—Tenten…—susurro el pelinaranja, el cual salía de la habitación del frente.

—Juugo-sempai— Tenten se lamentaba de que justo él, su superior la viera en esas fachas.

Camino un poco y debido a la altura de los incómodos tacones estuvo a punto de caerse. Juugo la tomo del brazo antes de que pasara aquello, justamente del baño del pasillo salía un Neji malhumorado el cual al ver la escena se enojo mas.

—¡Wao! —Exclamo Lee saliendo de aquella habitación.— Te vez muy hermosa Tenten.

—No digas estupideces, Lee—

—Estoy de acuerdo con Tenten, no hay que impresionarse tanto…—susurro con un deje de enojo Neji

—Neji…—Reprendió el de cejas pobladas. Juugo le miro con rencor.

Tenten bajo la mirada. Todo aquello era tan ridículo. Neji tenia razón, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.

—No le prestes atención a Neji, te ves muy hermosa— al ver los ojos de tristeza de Tenten, rápidamente Lee salió al ataque con sus dulces palabras.

—Lee tiene mucha razón Tenten— estuvo de acuerdo Juugo. Al ver aquellos gestos para con ella, la castaña les sonrió.

Neji dio media vuelta, confundido.

Celoso y recordando fugazmente aquel fogoso beso con su amiga.

…

La noche estaba llegando rápido, el ocaso se dibujaba en el firmamento como un brillante espectáculo. Dentro de la casa, ojala la paz reinara…

—Es absurdo Karin, no vas a lograr que Sasuke se viste con ese traje.— le decía Kiba.

—O es el traje de serpiente o son las orejas de Neko, tú decide Uchiha de mierda— Karin estaba harta, tanto tiempo que se había tomado en decidir como se vestirían los chicos.

—Pero, porque solo nosotros debemos vestirnos así. Las chicas van normales—pregunto Sai.

—A ellas también le sale su momento. Pero ese no es el punto. —

—El punto es que no ve voy a vestir así—

—Oto-san se vera muy guapo de Neko— pensó en voz alta la pequeña.

—Awww, la familia Uchiha de Gatitos, hermoso. Bien pensado Yuki—felicito la pelirroja.

—Yuuu-kiiii—llamo enojado Kenta a su hermana.

—Lo siento, Oni-chan— de disculpo la niña, ella solo pensaba que su padre se vería lindo con las orejas de neko.

—No es tu culpa princesa, es culpa de esa mujer inútil—

—Tus palabras me van a resbalar Uchiha, porque te pondrás esas orejas. —Karin rio malvadamente, haciendo que todos le miraran extraños.

…

Hinata observaba el ocaso, sentado en uno de los columpios del porche de la inmensa casa. Se mecía con suavidad dejándose a merced del viento. El cielo le trasmitía una tranquila infinita. Cerro los ojos perlas, intentando guardar en su memoria, para siempre aquel momento.

—Es muy lindo ¿no?— ella voltio rápidamente, avergonzada para ver a un rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Es tan diferente en el invierno. —aquella sonrisa se transformo en una mueca nostálgica.

—En verano es muy brillante, en otoño es más cálido…al igual que las estaciones, el ocaso también es cambiante.

—Como la Luna y tus ojos— Naruto le miro profundamente y con ternura. Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas, luego sacudió su cabeza suavemente intentando desaparecer el rubor y meciendo los largos y lisos cabellos.

Naruto tomo asiento en el columpio de al lado. Y tomo entre sus dedos mechones de cabellos que danzaban en el viento. Llevo uno para guardarlo detrás de la oreja de la Hyuuga y rio.

—Tienes un lindo cabello, lo has cuidado mucho — riendo se incorporo.

Hinata no pudo evitar recordar…"_Tienes un lindo cabello, me gusta" _Lo había dicho el Uzumaki cuando tenían doce años, ella lo llevaba corto para ese entonces y estaban creciendo las puntas. Iba camino a la peluquería cuando se topo con el ruidoso chico. Desde entonces, cuidaba con mucho esmero su cabello.

— ¡Na-naruto-kun!—Exclamo asustada cuando sintió elevarse del columpio con fuerza.

— ¡Jejeje! No te asustes Hinata. Eres la diosa del viento Dattebayou. — el rubio impulso con fuerza de nuevo el columpio.

"Naruto-kun, mi corazón esa latiendo con fuerza"

Unos minutos luego y parecían pequeños niños divirtiéndose en el parque de la plaza. Reían con verdadera felicidad. Naruto se canso luego de un tiempo, le dolían los brazos. Hinata también estaba ya cansada de recibir el viento en la cara. Naruto estaba apoyado sobre ella, agarrado de las cadenas. Ambos respiraban pausadamente, despacio intentando recuperar el aliento debido las risas. Naruto olio el aroma que desprendía Hinata, un aroma dulce.

—Hinata—llamo susurrando apenas su nombre. Esta alzo el rostro, mirándose a los ojos.

Sin dejar de mirarla, el rubio dio vuelta al columpio, dejando a la mujer frente a él. Hinata lo miraba hipnotizaba. El ambiente se había vuelto muy íntimo. Poco a poco Naruto se fue inclinando, perdido esta vez en los labios rosados y húmedos de la pelinegra. Fue un contacto suave, sus labios eran suaves. Dio tres besos antes de tomarla de la cintura y levantarla. Hinata no se quedo atrás, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio. Naruto succionaba los labios de la chica con dulzura, con una mano, sin dejar de sostenerla de la cintura, acaricio su mejilla y luego su largo cabello. El beso aunque demandante no dejaba de ser lento, profundo y tierno.

…

Sakura sonrió al ver a sus amigos desde la ventana del segundo piso. La verdad, no sabía en que pararía aquello. Ni siquiera sabía que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo, pero pedía a cualquier santo que estuviera de guardia que pusiera a funcionar ese cerebro atolondrado. No quería que su amiga saliera lastima de nuevo.

—el dobe no pierde el tiempo —

—Sasuke— volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmm—soltó su típico gesto— Sabes vas a tener arrugas antes de vieja.

—No molestes Uchiha— Sakura estaba harta de él. Joder, que todo el día estuvo mandándole miradas coquetas y guiños de ojo. Pensó que todo había quedado claro por la noche.

—No voy a dejar que Itachi gane tu corazón, no lo voy a permitir—

—Puedes hacer lo que quieres, no estoy interesa en tus acciones—

—Eres mía…—

—No, Uchiha ni tuya, ni de Itachi, ni de nadie. Ya basta—interrumpió la pelirosa.

—Te…Te —Sakura cayo sus palabras tapando su boca.

—No lo digas, deja las cosas donde están, por favor— Estaba cansado de todos los recuerdos. Ya era hora de comenzar de nuevo, de verdad.

Sasuke sintió como Sakura lo tocaba, lo miraba por primera vez en años. No, era un egoísta, ya lo sabia. Su historia no podía terminar con hola y chao. No.

—Sakura…—pronuncio quedo, tomándola de la nuca y juntando sus labios. Luego de tanto, luego de siete años. "Te amo" hubiese querido decir, pero también era un cobarde.

Sasuke le besaba con desenfreno, locura y desesperación. Apretaba su cuerpo al de él, sin dejarle un mínimo espacio.

Y todo aquello encendió algo en ella.

Fue una llama que ni siquiera con Itachi pudo sentir. Aun lo quería, sentía de nuevo todas esas estúpidas hormonas de la adolescencia. Las manos fuertes de Sasuke apretando su cintura, los labios devorando su boca con gula, aquella lengua que danzaba junto a la suya…Parecía que nada había cambiado.

No, no, no.

"No de nuevo, el jugo conmigo"

"Lo hace ahora"

"Sasuke es un vil mentiroso"

"Es un hombre casado...Sus hijos…"

"Duele…Duele que me bese de esa manera"

Sasuke pudo sentir las lagrimas mojar su propio rostro, Sakura estaba llorando. La abrazo posesivamente.

Quería decir lo siento

Quería decirle que nunca ha dejado de amarla.

Que intento protegerla, protegerlos.

Que odiaba ser tan egoísta y cobarde.

Quería decirle cuanto la amaba.

—Sakura, yo…Te a…—

—No, ¡No mientas!— Sakura lo empujo con fuerza. Ella quería que el dolor en su corazón la dejara en paz. Quería huir y seguir con su monótona vida, no quería seguir allí

Pero…

No había alcanzado a ver que estaban justo al inicio de las escaleras. Vio los ojos oscuros mirándole con sorpresa, el cuerpo del azabache tropezar con el escalón y caer rodando por las escaleras.

Vio sangre salir de su cabeza.

Tampoco deseaba ver morir a Sasuke. Los ojos se abrieron con horror y de su garganta salió un desgarrador grito de pánico.

.

.

.

^_^ "lo que dejamos atrás" ^_^

**Hola, buenas noches… ¡Feliz navidad! Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche con muchos regalos del viejo barrigón.**

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai. – Se inclina rápidamente- Prometí no tardarme, lo sé. Pero, a que no saben la universidad no me dio las vacaciones que quería. Mandaron tarea para próximo año. De verdad que estudiar es fuerte, muy fuerte.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejan un lindo comentario. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. **

**Jejeje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Oto: se refiere a la aldea que fundo orochi…Otogakure si mal no recuerdo. **

**¿Nagato hermano de Karin? Pos claro, no podía dejarlo por fuera. ¡Es Uzumaki!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Que pasen felices fiestas. **

**Bye, bye.**


	11. Fuerza invisible

**Titulo: Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes: U Sasuke, H Sakura, U Naruto, H Hinata, S Gaara, Matsuri.**

**Protagonistas: Sasu-Saku (Segundaria.: Naru-Hina, Gaa-Matsu) **

**Rated: M (lo ****considero porque quizás pueda presentarse escenas eróticas o lenguaje grosero)**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Sinopsis: **"Una semana solo bastara para que los sentimientos de ambos vuelvan a florecer. Para darse cuenta que el tiempo no había borrado ninguna herida y ahora conviviendo juntos una semana volvía sentirse como la chica que dejo años atrás."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

**By Carmina Lehahiah**

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 11_

"_Fuerza invisible"_

—_Sakura, yo…Te a…—_

—_No, ¡No mientas!— Sakura lo empujo con fuerza. Ella quería que el dolor en su corazón la dejara en paz. Quería huir y seguir con su monótona vida, no quería seguir allí_

_Pero…_

_No había alcanzado a ver que estaban justo al inicio de las escaleras. Vio los ojos oscuros mirándole con sorpresa, el cuerpo del azabache tropezar con el escalón y caer rodando por las escaleras._

_Vio sangre salir de su cabeza._

_Tampoco deseaba ver morir a Sasuke. Los ojos se abrieron con horror y de su garganta salió un desgarrador grito de pánico._

Fue cuestión de segundos. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se lanzo a un lado de él. Las pocas lagrimas que había derramado minutos atrás, se desbordaban por sus mejillas con abundancia. Llevo las manos a su cuello pálido, revisando sus signos vitales. Aterrada, con sus manos temblando del miedo y terror. Sasuke estaba vivo, sin embargo de su cabeza salía mucha sangre. Desgarró la camisa que este llevaba, colocando la cabeza del herido en sus piernas, presiono el pedazo de tela, intentando parar la fluencia de sangre.

—Sasuke…— susurro.

— ¡Sakura!—Escucho a su espalda.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?—

Naruto e Itachi fueron los primeros en llegar a donde estaba ella con Sasuke. Ambos se alarmaron de inmediato.

—Sakura ¿Qué ha pasado?—Naruto le hablo seriamente, agachándose a su altura y buscándole la mirada.

—Yo…discutíamos, pero yo nunca quise…Naruto yo no quise empujarlo. Yo…—Balbuceaba sin poder detener las lagrimas.

Itachi parpadeo aturdido. Luego se recompuso de inmediato, un sentimiento antiguo se instalo en su pecho. Un miedo terrible que hace años no sentía. _Sasuke…Ototo_

—Naruto ve por Tsunade ahora mismo—

—Pero…—el rubio intentaba levantar a Sasuke para llevarlo a una habitación.

—Yo llevare a Sasuke…Ve por Tsunade ahora mismo—

— ¡Sí!— Naruto deposito con cuidado el cuerpo de Sasuke en los brazos del Uchiha mayor.

Itachi lo cargo como pudo. Sasuke pesaba, ya no era el pequeño niño que llevaba dormido del sofá a la cama. Sakura se levanto con cuidado, las piernas y las manos le temblaban, sus manos estaban machadas de sangre. Mantenía la mirada fija en el piso. El moreno la observo unos segundos antes de subir rápido y cuidadosamente las escaleras y buscar una habitación.

—Sakura— llamó Hinata — ¡oh por dios! Sakura ¿Estas bien?—pregunto alarmada al ver la sangre en las manos de la mujer pelirosa.

—Sakura—esta vez fue su maestra quien llamo— ¿Dónde esta el Uchiha?—

Sakura no contesto, sabia bien que Tsunade y Hinata le estaban hablando pero aun así no contesto. Dio un paso sintiendo el cuerpo rígido y luego salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

…

Deposito a Sasuke con cuidado en la cama. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de aquel líquido espeso y sintió ganas de vomitar. Camino de un lado a otro sin dejar de observar a su hermano, estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué demonios Tsunade tardaba tanto? ¡Maldita sea! Se golpeo la frente con la puerta, había movido a Sasuke ¿y si este tenia alguna fractura? Era un idiota.

La puerta de la cual se apoya se abrió de golpe. Sakura entro rápidamente en la habitación, al parecer había salido del aturdimiento y se limpio las mejillas mojadas con el dorso de la mano. Volteo el rostro hasta donde el se encontraba. Se mordía el labio inferior y tenia las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—Sakura…—Itachi se iba acercar a ella, quería decirle que no era su culpa.

—Yo lo siento tanto Itachi, pero Sasuke estará bien— intento mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero Itachi conocía mucho a Sakura. Él asintió y le sonrió, luego acaricio los cabellos de su hermano.

Sakura iba a comenzar a revisar la herida cuando una mano la detuvo.

—Tsunade-sama— susurro.

—Sakura…Demonios mocosa. —exclamo sin aliento la vieja Tsunade. —Yo lo revisare, espera a fuera.

—Tsunade-sama, por favor…— susurro la pelirosa, llevando inconscientemente una mano a la de Sasuke. Tomándola entre las suyas.

—Te estoy ordenando que te vayas. Largo, piérdete como mas prefieras pero no te quiero ver aquí. —Le hecho una mirada demandante y Sakura retrocedió. — Estas muy nerviosa, no quiero que cometas una imprudencia mientras le tratamos, por favor Sakura— Sakura soltó la mano que inconscientemente había tomado y se alejo del cuarto. — Tú también Itachi, aquí no hay nada en que puedas ayudar.

—Pero…yo, mi hermano— Itachi no quería marcharse, no quería irse y sentir ese extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a aparecer en su corazón.

—Por favor… —pidió amablemente la mujer. Acepto, no quería crear más problemas de los que ya había.

Salió de la habitación, aun así se quedo sentado en el pasillo frente a la pelirosa, quien estaba sentada y con las manos en el rostro. Itachi intento pararse y acercarse para consolarla pero él también se sentía angustiado. Más allá de los problemas que tengan ambos, Sasuke siempre seria su hermano y mas que eso él siempre protegería a Sasuke.

¿_No estas haciendo todo lo contrario_?

Miro a Sakura.

_Intentas quedarte con lo que él ama, lo estas lastimando._

¿Que era esa maldita voz en su interior…? ¿Era un delirio? ¿La culpa?

¿Su conciencia?

¿Estaba mal amar a Sakura, sabiendo todo lo que se negaba a creer?

…

Sakura, Itachi y Naruto no se despegaron de la puerta. El rubio había intentado entrar pero fue sacado a golpes de la habitación, ocasionando que Tsunade se encerrara con llave. Solo Ino había salido una vez para llevar agua y el bolso medico de la Senju.

Itachi aguardaba de pie, recostado a la pared con la mirada perdida en el suelo y sus brazos cruzados al pecho. Su mente estaba revuelta, la consciencia le restregaba una y otra vez recuerdos del pasado, de todas esas veces cuando fue un inútil, cuando dejo que Sasuke saliera herido. Cuando no fue capaz de protegerlo.

Sakura estaba peor. ¡Vamos! El Uchiha era un dolor en el trasero, desde que había llegado ambos se habían ignorado tan bien que pensó que las cosas no pasarían a mayores. Pero entonces, no, la culpa no solo era del Uchiha sino de ella también. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que acostarse con Itachi? ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba haciendo todo eso? Era ilógico, no, era una broma de mal gusto el ir a revolver la existencia a ella. No obstante, la culpa de lo recién sucedido le estaba mortificando el alma. No podía negar que el beso con el Uchiha había despertado un sentimiento que creía muerto hace muchos años. No se ama como la primera vez, pero no por eso iba a dejar que él jugara con ella. Claro tampoco tenia porque haberlo empujado. ¡Demonios! No solo había causado esa mirada angustiada en Itachi sino en Naruto, quien a pesar de no decir ni una palabra, lo conocía tan bien que por su mente seguro pasaban una y mil maneras de preguntar lo que había sucedido. ¡Joder! Se le iba a caer la cara de vergüenza con Itachi. ¿A que diablos estaba jugando? ¿En que momento su vida se había vuelto patas arriba? Tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a llorar.

¿Por qué Tsunade no salía de una vez? ¿Tan mal estaba Sasuke?

El golpe en la cabeza no era profundo y seguramente había sido causado por el afeitar de las escaleras. Tsunade desinfecto la herida y suturo algunos puntos sobre ella. La herida estaba en la cien y seguramente dejaría alguna cicatriz. Reviso en busca de otra factura y descubrió que el tobillo estaba hinchado, sin embargo lo demás se descubriría cuando Sasuke estuviese despierto y pudiera dar señales de dolor en otra parte del cuerpo. Por otra lado…

—Sin embargo…—Aquello alerto a los tres que esperaban— puede que haya quedado alguna lesión.

—Habla completo, oba-san—exigió Naruto preocupado.

—No he podido detectar alguna otra herida, quizás despierte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza—la rubia se encogió de hombros, luego miro significativamente a Sakura, como diciendo: quieras o no hablaras.

— ¿Sasuke va estar bien, verdad?— pregunto Itachi.

—Sí. Gracias a dios no fue tan grave—Tsunade le sonrió al hermano mayor con dulzura—Sakura tenemos que hablar…

—Tsunade-sensei…—Susurro

…

—Yo quiero ver a papá— balbuceaba entre sollozos la pequeña.

—Sasuke tiene que guardar reposo, cariño— le hablaba con dulzura Temari.

—Y-yo quiero ver a Papá a… ahora— exigió Kenta, intentando ser serio. Reprimiendo las evidentes ganas de llorar.

Naruto, quien había bajado a la sala a avisarle a los demás sobre la situación., se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos, luego llamo a Yuki y tomándola de la mano salió fuera de aquel alboroto, todos estaban muy angustiados con la recién situación. Antes de irse echo una mirada a Sakura, la cual estaba sentada junto a Hinata, luego la miro a ella y le sonrió sutilmente.

Uchiha Kenta nunca lloraba, no al menos que la situación fuera extremadamente importante o que se sintiera realmente mal. Su padrino lo sabía, había estado no solo el día que vinieron al mundo sino en todos aquellos momentos importantes en su corta vida. Esa era la esencia de un padrino ¿No? Con Yuki la cosa era distinta, ella era dulce y también muy caprichosa. Pero de ambos hermanos era la primera en explotar, siempre.

No entendía que había pasado realmente, pero dedujo –aunque muchos duden que posea cerebro- que debido a algún altercado con Sakura había caído de las escaleras. Y tenia que estar en lo correcto, ya que la pelirosa se vio muy afectada por el accidente. Él también lo estaba, Sasuke era su hermano, su mejor amigo.

—Solo fue un rasguño, mañana estará como nuevo. Amargado y estreñido— el rubio soltó una carcajada contagiando apenas a los niños. —

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas Kenta.

—Cuando les he mentido…—se ofendió el rubio.

—Pa-pá dice que tío Naruto es un mentiroso— dijo esta vez la pequeña.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso a dicho ese teme de mí?—los pequeños asintieron— Pues, a veces suelo decir algunas mentiritas, pero a ustedes jamás, escúchenme bien. Nunca su tío Naruto les mentira, de acuerdo—

Naruto miro a los niños y Kenta más calmado sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Te queremos mucho tío Naruto…—dijeron ambos pequeños abrazando a un feliz y emocionado rubio.

Ella se conmovió ante la escena. Las risas alegres de los pequeños eran tan contagiosas que fue inevitable sonreír.

—Naruto-kun, lamento interrumpir— de verdad lamentaba irrumpir aquel momento conmovedor.

— ¡Hinata!— Exclamo extrañamente ansioso el rubio. Hinata se sonrojo ante el entusiasmo.

—Temari pide que les lleve a los niños para que duerman— aviso. Intentaba no mirar la sonrisa bobalicona del rubio. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en calmar su corazón.

…

Gaara se quedo recorriendo los alrededores hasta que decidió acostarse sobre la hierba. Desde allí podía escuchar el río que estaba algunos metros bosque adentro. Vio el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Que lío se había armado el Uchiha con eso de su caída por las escaleras. Y ni hablar de la tensión del asunto.

Él nunca había sido el mejor amigo de Sasuke. La verdad su situación amistosa se debía a un solo hecho o una sola causa, Naruto. Sin embargo seria deshonesto no admitir que quería al Uchiha, como se quiere a un amigo cercano.

Suspiro, estaba cansado. Ya se hubiese ido de aquel lugar, pero Temari le recordó que seria de muy mala educación. No, la verdad era otra. A él que demonios le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, Karin y el propio Suigetsu. Eran simples amigos de su adolescencia.

La verdad, no se iba porque…

Unos ojos negros se cruzaron por su mente.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cerro los ojos, intento imaginar cualquier otra cosa que no fue Matsuri. No podía negar que hace unos pocos días, desde el incidente en la cocina tenia ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y hacerla suya, la chica se gastaba un cuerpo que se le antojaba dulce y delicado, perfecto. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que le decía que ella no era como todas esas chicas que pasaron por sus manos. No fueron las palabras de Temari o quizás sí, puede ser que aquella conversación que escucho lo ablando un poco, aquella donde ella lloraba por haber sido engañada por su ex y a él se le hirvió la sangre de tan solo pensar que alguien pudo haberle echo semejante traición a esa chica que parecía un ángel.

"_Era una tarde cualquiera de aquel otoño. Las hojas secas, de tonalidades naranjas, mostaza y rojizas caían al suelo meciéndose como si bailaran al compas de la brisa. Suave y sutilmente fría brisa. Era el mismo panorama de hace días. La gente caminaba de regreso a casa y algunos padres llevaban a sus hijos a los juegos que estaban dentro del parque de la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Poco a poco las luces brillantes de muchos colores, que siempre le hacían recordar a navidad, se encendían una tras otra. Se anunciaba la caída del sol y con ello la bienvenida a la noche, la oscuridad, las estrellas y la blanca luna. La culminación cualquiera de otro día. _

_Sin embargo, sentado, meciéndose apenas en aquel columpio de madera. Él pequeño de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes no pensaba lo mismo. No era igual a todos los días. Eran las seis con treinta y dos minutos, llevaba treinta y dos minutos de retraso. ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Lo había olvidado como hace dos días? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus redondas y blancas mejillas. Lo ojos verdes se llenaron de mas lagrimas con cada minuto. _

_Seis y cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos. Su corazón comenzó a doler. Lo comprendió. No iba a venir, nadie vendría por él. No había ni habría nadie que lo columpiara, ni que lo esperara bajo el tobogán para darle un cálido abrazo. Ahora debía volver…_

_Regresar como hace dos días a una casa que no era su casa. Un lugar espacioso rodeado de muchas personas que para él eran desconocidas y nunca sonreían. Un lugar vacio que nunca podría llamar hogar. No si su persona especial no estaba. _

_Apretó el oso de felfa contra su pecho. Dolía, dolía mucho esas heridas del corazón de las que tanto hablaba él, su persona especial. No sabia como curarlas, nunca supo el secreto de aquella medicina que tanto decía él. _

_Yashamaru…_

_Susurro débilmente sin poder reprimir las inmensas ganas de llorar como cuando despertaba en medio de una pesadilla, como cuando se caían sobre el asfalto y el rudo piso le raspaba las rodillas. Cerró sus ojos contando hasta diez, Yashamaru tenía que ir por él. Entonces todas esas pesadillas se irían, volverían juntos a la pequeña casa cercana aquella plaza, le sanaría el dolor que quemaba en su pecho, sonreiría y lo abrazaría a él y al oso durante la noche, también en navidad…lo convencería…de…"_

Abrió los ojos aguados observando unos posos negros sobre los suyos. Soltó un gemido de asombro y quizás angustia, soledad y dolor.

—Va a resfriarse, Gaara-san—le hablo una voz dulce.

Sintió un anhelo inmenso. Quería apagar ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, quería que se fuera aquel recuerdo… sentirse protegido, en casa, sentirse…amado.

La abrazo, rodeando su cintura fuertemente. Escondiendo el rostro en su cuello e inexplicablemente llorando. Llorando como hace tanto que no lo hacia. Sintiendo un corazón latiendo rápido como un pajarillo y un calor intenso, uno que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Matsuri se sintió mareada al verse tan cerca del pelirrojo, creyó que el cualquier momento se desmayaría de la impresión. Sintió entonces algo mojado en su cuello y los sollozos débiles pero existentes salir del mismo corazón de Gaara. Ella misma sintió que lloraría ante la escena. Una fuerza invisible la llevo a abrazarlo, acariciando y besando sus coloridos cabellos.

….

..

…

Fue cortísimo, lo siento. A penas he salido de vacaciones y es que pude retomar el fic. Se me ha hecho un mundo poder hacerlo, es mas no me ha gustado para nada el capitulo porque pensaba colocar unas cuentas cositas de Itachi y Sasuke pero he decidió hacerlo en el próximo.

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar.

Próximo capitulo viene una despedida de solteros que estará llena de muchas sorpresas, confesiones, momentos Hot y mucho más.

Bye bye

.


End file.
